There Is No Not To Be
by xlT-TheRedRanger
Summary: Hiei came to terms with Yukina marrying the buffoon. With the decision came a prompted idea; love. Hiei battles with the idea of falling in love, especially with a human. But then he meets "Shuichi's girlfriend".. He doesn't say no. HieixOC!
1. Prelube

A/N:So I feel like SUCH a noob right now! I reeeealllly am sorry for everyone that got to see that horrible mistake I did earlier, and anyone who didn't, sorry you are out of the loop, but it made me feel like a failure SO bad man. WELL with that said and done. I hope nothing was ruin for you to badly, and enjoy the prologue to my new story There Is No Not To Be!

* * *

**::Prologue::**

"Fox."

The short calling of an old nickname caught a certain red-head's attention, and he smiled as he looked over his shoulder to greet an old friend,"Hiei. I was wondering when you would come around, its good to see you on casual terms."

"Hn. There is nothing casual about this meeting, Kurama."

Kurama sighed audibly shaking his head slightly at Hiei. Hiei looked up at him, eyes narrowed questioningly, brow relaxed in a manner that indicated that he was prepared to be annoyed. Kurama caught his questioning look, and looking up at the sky moving at their walking pace he annoyed his friend,

"Yukina and Kuwabara have been close for a reasonable and impressive amount of time considering their very vast separation. With the bond that has been so apparent, it was impending that there be some sort of official betrothal declared."

Hiei's prepared brow still couldn't help but furrow in contempt. It was bad enough that his sister was preparing to commit herself to a human, but to the buffoon that couldn't win a battle against a human delinquent it was to frustrating to keep from showing through his expression. Kurama knew what was most likely going through his comrade's mind and he just offered a smile and a slight nod, allowing Hiei to stay within his mind working around the idea of Yukina being even slightly interested in someone like Kuwabara.

"When is the mating?" he suddenly grumbled a question at the red-head.

"Its called a wedding here Hiei."

"Whatever fox, when is the betrothal?"

Kurama smiled at him, "I'm not sure, they haven't announced a date yet. Why don't you ask Yukina while you help her set up dinner."Hiei stopped walking, and looked at the door Kurama was holding open for him. They were in front of an apartment complex, supposedly where the 'buffoon' lived, where they were going to attend a congratulations dinner.

"I never agreed to assist in this so called celebration fox, I am only here because it is for Yukina."

Kurama just smiled at his intense glare, "So you can help in the preparation as I promised you would.. Because it is for Yukina."

* * *

"Hiei it is so lovely to see you again!" was the softest exclaim that the two man were greeted with upon the door being gracefully swung open.

On the other end of the door frame was a very small and very striking young woman, smile whole-heartedly at the two young man who had just knocked on her door.

"Yukina, so lovely to see you doing so well."

"Oh Kurama, it is good to see you again too," the blue haired, bashful, Yukina sheepishly smiled at him, "I just didn't expect you would come to set up for tonight. Since you have been over so many times before to have dinner with Kuwabara and I, I really hope you aren't going through to much trouble, if you insist to prepare for such a large dinner."

The two men entered the small apartment and followed the small woman into her small kitchen. Kurama, having visited his friends at their home before, helped Yukina set up the tea she was in the middle of preparing before they arrive.

Kurama cleared his throat, "Actually I hadn't planned on staying. Unless, you really needed me that is, I had wished to take up a lady friend on her offer to see each-other today. But I am glad to stay if.."

"No, no, no," Yukina interrupted him, shaking her head and grinning, "You never mentioned you had a lady friend! You should certainly see her, Hiei, I'm sure, will be very helpful. Please go."

Hiei glared as Kurama bowed with a 'thank you' to his secret sister, "What woman fox."

"She is a lady friend of mine Hiei, maybe one day you could meet her."

With a 'Hn' Hiei dismissed the thought, grumbling in his mind as his friend stood and left, mentioning he would be back well in time for the dinner that night. Yukina offered Hiei some tea, which he didn't refuse, so she poured him a cupful.

"Thank you so much for offering your time to prepare for the dinner tonight Mr. Hiei, I know how busy you must be. I am very honored you would lend your hand for such a special occasion for Kazuma and I."

Hiei couldn't bring himself to correct her. To say that he had no intention of helping her with this, in his mind, ridiculous and aggravating arrangement she made up with the buffoon. To tell her that he only showed up at this time because he had been, unsurprisingly yet still as aggravatingly, mislead by the fox. Instead he could only say,

"Hn, don't mention it."

He wished he could return the smile that she so beautifully sent him, and he almost guilty for being so upset by something that seemed to bring her so much joy. As she spoke softly while they set up; showing him where to place the cutlery on their respectful sides, which he didn't seem to make much of an effort to grasp the concept of, growing ever more aggravated by having to switch the spoons and knives and forks repeatedly. His anger also was on thin listening to his beloved sister talk of how much she was in love with such a buffoon. He couldn't take it anymore,

"What do you see in that buffoon Yukina?"

She was taken a back by his question. She could tell he was trying not to raise his voice, that he tried desperately to not reveal just how disturbed he was with her interest in the man she did love so dearly. She smiled is reassurance at him and explained to him simply,

"I see the world in him Mr. Hiei. The good, the bad, the ugly and the beautiful. I also see that he loves me, in every word, gaze, and smile that he expresses to me. That is why I love him, and that is why I am going to marry him."

Hiei could only stare, slightly wide eyed at her. He Didn't really understand anything she said, anything that he felt from her, but somehow it resonated with him. He didn't understand, but he almost felt like that was acceptable, because she did seem to understand it. Quite clearly.

* * *

The dinner went over swimmingly. The whole gang was there; Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kurama (without his lady-friend), Genkai, Shizuru, Hiei, and of course Kuwabara and Yukina. The dinner was loud, cheerful, nostalgic, and tense. The tension only residing in the form of the fire apparition focused on the tallest, loudest, luckiest bastard there; the one that stole his sisters heart. Kuwabara wasn't the largest fool all his friends made him out to be, he didn't need psychic powers to sense the daggers that Hiei was sending him. However uncomfortable he would get, squirming under Hiei's heated gaze every now and again and again, he always brushed it off quickly by starting a fight with his best friend Yusuke or declaring his love over and over for his Yukina. None of these actions loosened Hiei's spiteful lock on the heartfelt man, in fact it only worsened the intensity.

"Hey uh Hiei.. Could I talk to you for a moment, man.." After dinner Kuwabara walked up to Hiei and kept him from joining the others in the foyer.

Hiei eyed his former forced-comrade, soon to be brother-in-law. At the thought he glared and clenched his teeth. The action wasn't promising, but he didn't say no so Kuwabara took it as a sign to continue.

"Look shrimp- I uh, I mean Hiei! I just want you to know, that I know Yukina is your sister," that comment, the one about Yukina, made Hiei's glare intensify, "Hey, I know it's a secret and everything I just ment that I know you really care about her and I just want you to know that I really care about her too, and that's why I want her to be my wife."

Hiei scoffed, shaking his head to the side, not looking at Kuwbara, "What do you possibly think you could do for her?"

Kuwabara stood in silence for a moment, long enough for Hiei to glance over at him for a moment, but Hieis gaze caught on the expression on Kuwabara's face.

"I don't know.. No, I do know. I know I want to show her a life full of love, full of beauty and I want to show her the whole world. Because.. Because.. That is what I see when I just look at her! And, I think I could really make her happy, and she really deserves that. So Hiei, I am standing before you to ask you one thing. That is for your permission.. Can I marry your sister please."

Kuwabara looked up and caught Hiei's gaze and his eyes widened. Hiei wasn't glaring, now he only had is eyes slanted in a questioning manner, brow knitted together in thought. After a moment of holding Kuwabara's gaze he snorted and turned on a heal to join the party in the foyer. Kuwabara hung his head for a moment but then it snapped up, and he grinned.

"He didn't say no…!"

* * *

Hiei and Kurama looked up at a window outside the apartment complex they just existed. They could make out the figures in the window cleaning, and they watched as the two stopped for a moment hold one-another's hands locked in a gaze. Hiei looked away and grunted as he marched forward. Kurama smiled at the figures and caught up with his friend, letting out a chuckle.

"What is so amusing fox?" Hiei only gazes at him from the corner of his eyes, being to annoyed to offer much more.

"Just imagining how you will react when you find yourself in a similar situation Hiei. One that requires you to be romantic. Which isn't really humorous, it is the idea that you will know what to do when the time comes to that point. I would like to hear your thoughts at that moment." Kurama just stared up at the darkened sky, eyes closed, smiling.

Hiei scoffed, "Hn, romance is for humans fox. Humans are soft."

"That may be true Hiei, but if it is, how do you explain Yusuke?"

"Ha, if the detective is what you humans call romantic, then it must not be that difficult after all."

Kurama chuckled once more," You have a point Hiei, but regardless of his methods, he is in love, and undefeated by you."

Hiei kept his gaze ahead of them, "Love isn't what gave the detective his ability; training and lineage gave him that power."

"Now Hiei, you and I both know that Keiko has been the reason why Yusuke has pulled through many a tough situation where it other wise looked bleak."

Hiei scoffed. He was trying not to think about his friends words. He stood firm that demons do not love, and that it only weakens an individual… But the fox had a point.

"Never the less, the woman is weak and vulnerable, which is a liability. To find an interest in a demon female would make more sense.." Hiei's gaze drifted over to Kurama's to judge his reaction.

"We aren't talking of interest Hiei." Kurama smiled at the growl he heard from beside him. He knew Hiei was trying to offer up a compromise through their discussion, but he was a good friend, and good friends don't let their friends settle for less.

"Fine fox, maybe finding a demon female to love would be a better idea." Hiei growled.

"Afraid not Hiei, granted that Keiko isn't defensless to a degree as a human girl, a vulnerable girl to the demon and spirit world is what gives to over-drive to protect her. There fore, it creates extra strength, and there fore a level of impenetrability."

Hiei didn't really like the idea of human love, but the fox was not stupid. He might even have a point. Hiei suggested, "So what if Yusuke mated this girl,"

"It is called marriage here Hiei; what if he married her?"

Hiei 'hned', "Whatever fox, so if they.."

"Married"

"She would be in danger of all the demons that Yusuke has to deal with. Not to mention, Yusuke would be singled out for having a weak other half."

"Well, Yusuke could easily put to rest any talk or threat that is focused at him or his wife, especially with that new found strength from their level of care." Kurama offered Hiei, he knew they weren't really talking about Yusuke.

"Hn.. Maybe if I got a human woman, I could beat the detective for once." Hiei glanced at Kurama through the corner of his eyes. He saw the fox smile and nod at him,

"It is certainly possible, Hiei."

They parted ways soon after that, Kurama watched as Hiei walked deeper into the forest of a park that was near is home in the human world. He couldn't help but enjoy the conversation again in his mind, hoping that his old friend would finally find some true joy in life; not just power and legand. All the talk of joy and love made him want to see Nina, another thought at which he smiled. With that he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number as he walked back to his home.

Hiei stepped through the dark forested park with ease, even with his mind wondering in every direction except the one which he was walking in. He couldn't help but think aobut the conversation that he just shared with the fox. Everyway he thought about it, Kurama's point was valid, but Hiei couldn't let that go. There was no way he could fall in love with a human. But, if the fox were to ask him tomorrow if he could ever fall in love with a human, he wouldn't know what to say.. But he wouldn't say no.

* * *

**A/N: Yep so that was just the prologue! Very sorry for the confusion if any occurred. I be more careful about what document I upload ^////^. I will try to update once a week, but you know comments and reviews really do speed up the thinking process. Remember I don't read minds! Hiei does though.. Hmmmmm... Idkay man.**


	2. Show You How

_**A/N: HELLO IMPORTANT! That meaning you are all important and that this is an important authors note ^^. So you should probably know that this story is set before the prologue, and let me explain. The rest of the story from here on out, is from our OC's POV, and she needs a chapter or two to introduce herself, and its gonna be time that people get their minds from thinking with Hiei to thinking with her. So this is set, lets say, a week or two before the prologue? Well its before yukina and Kazuma get engaged, and that's what matters, I need to figure out how far ahead it is as a right; no more then a month though. So keep that in mind, Yukina and Kazuma not engaged yet, Hiei is still away, and now we are gonna get to know our woman-female-lady-original-character-person! OC POV starts now!**_

* * *

::Show You How::

_I gotta tell ya_

_I'll make it better_

_But I know there's somethin' I needed to say_

_When I was out, though_

_Maybe you were better alone_

_I know I'll make it home_

"mm..mm. thang, run a -mm.. Touch me- waaah!" Sitting up straight, still half mumbling words in English. Reaching over and turning up her 'alarm' she nodded her head along to the words she couldn't really follow. Sitting up in her bed for a few moments just listening to the music and clearing her head, she allowed her mind to relax while trying to wake up; she found it was the best way to prepare for the day. As the song came to an end and the next one started up, she gave a stretch and ruffled her already messed up blond curls. Falling to the side, letting her head hit the pillow once more she kicked her legs in the opposite direct so they would find the ground. With a soft mewl she was out of bed,

"A good morning so far, no doubt thanks to a great night." she grinned to herself at the thoughts of the night previous, but her grin dropped a little at the sight of the clock.

"Well, it would be a great morning if that thing was set just a few hours later." sticking her tongue out at the flashing 8:00AM numbers, she turned up the volume on the clock hoping it would bust the speaker so she could take revenge by getting a new clock.

With music filling her apartment she nodded her way to her bathroom, not bothering to close the door seeing as how that would muffle the loud music. She glanced at the mirror and let out a burst of laughter. She caught her pale green eyes gaze in the mirror and silently apologized to them under the sound of her giggling. They were slightly red where normally white and they were smeared with all sorts of make-up; glitter stuck in the corners of her eyes, eyeliner making dark circles, colorful mascara lines staining all around her optical area and even her cheeks, not to mention the other colorful shadows smeared up to her brow. Her small, lightly tanned hands covered her ajar laughing mouth, but she dropped them noticing the smeared red lipstick she had to also forgotten to take care of, and she grimaced at the sore feeling around her ears as she noticed all the dangling earrings she left in over night. She rubbed her forehead smiling,

"Nina, you didn't even intoxicate yourself last night. You aren't even old! You should know better; you are such a mess right now!" she wagged a finger at herself's image in the mirror, but couldn't keep her straight face.

She noticed her usual curls that she had fun 'bohging' fell flat and lost their spring. She praised herself quietly for not growing them out like she was always told to, because she would have needed to chop them off anyhow with how messed up her hair seemed at this moment.

"Yes, I think it's about time for a shower." nodded in agreement with the mirror, she went to strip, but noticed she was already nude. She let out a giggle looking back into her room noticing the strewed clothing on her floor, laughed, and stepped into her shower.

* * *

Sitting on her counter in a towel, Nina hummed along to the CD, still playing away, filling her small apartment with happiness. She was munching on a bagel, contemplating her day; She had to go into the shop sometime and work on the bangles someone commissioned her for, which wouldn't take so long since they weren't complicatedly designed. She also had to instruct a few lessons at the studio, but that was later in the afternoon. She could teach from two until five then grab a bus over to the warehouse where she could work on the jewelry.

"But what to do until then.." she pondered to herself allowed.

She then looked down at herself and snickered. She decided to get dressed before she came up with something and darted out of her apartment in only a towel. She could get a way with it once or twice or five times but she wasn't going to risk a sixth time. Nina hoped of the counter and bounced back into her room and grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants she could find. She stepped out of her room clothed, and realized she forgot a bra, but shrugged when she saw she had pockets on her pants.

She contemplated fixing her hair for a moment, but grabbed a bandana that was laying on a table and hoped it would keep her hair from frizzing to much. She didn't pull all her hair back with it so it unintentionally left her hair still falling around her face, but it also exposed her 13-place-pierced ears. Before she forgot, she quickly filled up the metal watering tin and made a round of her apartment feeding all her hungry flowers. She stood next to one of the window sills for a moment just admiring as the soil hungrily sucked up all the hydrating goodness she gave them. With that at ease on her mind, she was making her way out the door when she actually paused to decided what heals she wanted, but settled quickly on black ankle boots.

Nina locked the door to her home and _clicked_ her way down the hallway of the apartment complex to the stair well which she quickly _clicked _down five flights and burst out the exit door. She took a big breath and exhaled. She was suddenly thankful for her wardrobe; it was only spring, but Nina was not one that was use to heat so the cut off tee she was wearing gave her a lot of room to breath, even if the buttons on the back were annoying to do up. The small floral pattern was just a plus for syncing nicely with the season.

With her hands in her pockets she made an audible sigh and sauntered down the side walk toward the flower shop she was found of. Smiling at the few strangers that gave her disapproving looks, she laughed inwardly as she kept walking.

"People can be so judgmental," she thought to herself shaking her head,

"I'm not dressed to obscenely; granted the shirt could be seen as slightly scandalous since it doesn't cover any of my stomach, and granted my plaid green pants were a smidge on the very tight side, can't they just admire my cute shoes?" she giggled allowed, "Maybe they don't like a girl hiding her height." she shrugged at that thought and just kept smiling at the strangers.

On her way to the flower shop she couldn't keep herself from buying a snow cone, or 'sweet ice' as the people here called it. It was by far the best thing she discovered that was legal since she came to Japan. It came just before the flower shop she stood in front of. Tossing the empty paper/plastic cone into a disposal, she wiped her hands on her jeans before opening the door that said 'Welcome' on it.

"Hello!" she greeted the owners of the shop when she entered.

The owners were an old couple; Ichigo and Mina Sano. The two were in their 60's and they were the proud parents of one son, a fine young man named Sasuke, who married, a lovely young lady named Amaya, and Ichigo and Mina were now proud grandparents of a beautiful little girl Nina got to meet on occasion whose name was Hana Mina Sano.

"Hello my dear, its been a while since you stopped by" Mr. Sano happily commented as he stepped from behind the counter putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo she was here last night before closing." Ms. Mina corrected her husband and moved to give Nina a hug, "How was your night dear?" Ms. Mina asked her, ignoring her husbands commenting on how it had to have been longer.

Nina smiled, "It was a lot of fun! It had been a while since I had a working gig at the clubs so it was quite exhausting."

"Oh that's right! You were all dolled up last night! To much make up if you ask me, but I suppose that's how the kids wear it these days." Mr. Sano quipped thoughtfully, looking at Nina with a slight sternness.

"Oh dear, she wasn't all hussyed up, in fact she looked almost ethereal with all the colors around her eyes like that!" his wife fussed at him, but smiled as she complimented Nina, who tried to thank her but was cut off by Ms. Mina's husband-

"Well there is no denying that the little Miss is a looker, blossom, but she is so naturally exotic that she shouldn't distract from her natural appeal." Mr. Sano tried to sweeten up to his wife, "She might make her future husband to shy to approach her!" he concerned looking to meet Nina's gaze.

"Non-sense! She needs a man who is strong enough to approach her with all her wildly antiques! If he can't handle a little crazy make-up, how could he handle her strong will and wonderful high energy life style?" Ms. Mina crossed her arms at her husband giving him a stern look.

Nina grinned at the sight of the two before her. They did this often around her; talking of a man for her, how fond they were of her, how strong they thought she was. Nina was always very flattered at their complements and fine thoughts of her. But however cynical it might seem, she loved to see them communicate like they do in front of her. To most it looks like they are bickering, but with every word they utter you can tell there is no ill-will between them.

Both of them were quite tall, and in excellent condition. Mr. Sano was a broad shouldered man, very angular in his face, and his chestnut brown that was just starting to grey hair was always tied back into a small pony tail . He wore large black framed spectacles that often shaded his light brown eyes, and his smile lines were the most defined wrinkling on his face, they were almost the only wrinkles to be spoken of really. He really wouldn't be someone most people would associate with the handling of delicates such as flowers, but all that need be would be to look at how he interacts with his wife and they would see how gentle he was.

Ms. Mina was slightly shorter then her husband, but she still had a good four or five inches on Nina even when she was wearing her heels. Ms. Mina had great posture for a woman in her age, it might have been better then Nina's. She too had very defined smile lines like her husband, but her forehead was also lined with, no doubt, years of worry; of what Nina couldn't speculate. Ms. Mina had very good vision, aside from her reading glasses she needed that hung from her neck, but you could always see the liveliness that danced in her honey colored eyes. She too only recently began to grey in her hair, but it only highlighted her very dark raven hair.

Nina kept smiling at the two as they discussed her in front of her, but snapped out of it when she heard the bell ding signaling there was a costumer. She cleared her throat and the couple broke out of their conversing and looked over at Nina. She smiled and pointed her thumb at the door where the other two looked over at. The happy couple smiling in unison greeted the costumer by name;

"Good Morning Mr. Shuichi!" the couple exclaimed.

Nina looked over her should to see who the man was that caught the couples affectionate attention, and her eyebrows rose a bit at the sight of him. He was tall, about as tall as Ms. Mina maybe, so about 5'9". He stood tall too, his shoulder back, but his presence calming and not threatening. His features were puzzling, his face was distinctly Japanese, but his hair was vibrant and red. It reached down his back, and he had it contained, pulled back at the moment. But his eyes, they were a deep green, darker then hers, but she could have seen eyes that green in Russia any day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sano, a pleasure to see you." and the way he spoke was so formal and elegant.

Nina could tell that Mr. Sano and Ms. Mina were friends with the boy, "Boy we haven't seen you in what feels like years!" Mr. Sano exclaim, putting his fists to his hips trying to be stern.

"Well not years honey, but maybe about a year." his wife corrected once more, looking over the young man worriedly.

"Maybe that is where she gets the worry lines on her forehead from, this man?" Nina thought to herself looking up and down at this Shuichi that was walking toward the three of them now.

"Yes, I don't mean to make you worry Mrs. Sano,"

"Mina dear, call me Mina. With how long you have known me for young man, you could be calling me grandmother." Ms. Mina cut him off, lovingly nudging his shoulder.

"Yes Mrs. Mina" the young man said in response causing a small pout from Ms. Mina and a burst of laughter from Mr. Sano.

"But as I was explaining, I was very busy. But I should be back now for some time, and I wanted to bring my mother flowers. I would have gotten a bouquet from our garden, but I supposed that she would like the sentimentality of a bouquet from your hands."

Mr. Sano put an arm around the man's shoulders and clasped a hand on the opposing shoulder. "Right this way son!" Mr. Sano exclaimed and they were off to select a bouquet for this man's mother.

Nina was chatting with Ms. Mina and they got on the topic of the 'young lad'.

"So you've known him since his was a young boy?" Nina asked Ms. Mina.

"Oh yes dear. He was always in here with his mother, until she got ill, then he would come by himself for tips on gardening. He grew a rose garden by himself when he was just a boy, because he hoped it would cheer up his mother so she would get better."

"Well that adorable." Nina giggled, and Ms. Mina nudged her shoulder.

"Careful deary, no doubt if Shuichi is single Ichigo will try to set the two of you up." Ms. Mina warned, at which Nina laughed. But before she could counter that comment Mr. Sano waltzed over to the two women, his arm around the other man's shoulder, grinning.

"Well I got Shuichi all set with a lovely bouquet for his mother, and I think that I am just about famished! Aren't you honey?" Mr. Sano tried to prompt his wife.

She gave him a subtle look, but smiled, "Honey, we just ate."

"That was hours ago blossom, besides, we could treat these two young ones to an early lunch! They've got to be hungry by now."

"Its only 10:30 honey."

"That is time enough for brunch! If I know Shuichi he probably didn't eat much this morning, and hey! I bet Nina didn't either. By the way, Shuichi this is Nina, Nina this is Shuichi."

Ms. Mina sighed heavily, and Nina laughed softly. She looked up and caught Shuichi's gaze. He wasn't laughing, but his eyes sure were.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Shuichi." Nina extended a hand in a greeting.

Shuichi took hold of her hand gently, "It is a pleasure to make your aquatints Ms. Nina."

Nina smiled sheepishly, "Hey pleasures all mine."

Shuichi smiled at her and they release their hands. Mr. Sano managed to shuffle them out the door but he was stopped from leaving by his wife.

"Well at the very least you two should grab something to eat, why not go together?" Mr. Sano insisted, his eyes pleading. Nina smiled when she caught Ms. Mina's exhausted gaze.

"I think that's a good idea Mr. Sano. Shuichi shall we?" Nina linked arms with Shuichi who seemed slightly confused, and she managed to sneak a peak at the gleaming look that over came Mr. Sano's face when he realized his plan 'worked'. When she was sure that they were no longer in sight of Mr. Sano she stopped.

"Sorry about that Mr. Shuichi, but I think Ms. Mina was about to get a migraine from all that energy Mr. Sano was putting into getting us to leave together." Nina explained hand twisting her curls behind her back.

Shuichi smiled at her. "I was about to do the same Ms. Nina, no worries."

Nina laughed and relaxed. "Well," she started looking down the street, "we could actually go and get something to 'brunch' on. That way if we see them later we won't have to lie to them."

Shuichi paused for a moment, and she corrected herself; "It isn't a date."

He laughed at her sudden correction. "Well Ms. Nina I suppose that is just fine."

"Great!" she began down the sidewalk but stopped before he could pick up his feet, "What about your flowers?"

"Mr. Sano is going to deliver them with his wife at their lunch break, he wanted to say hello to my mother."

"Well, that's lovely." Nina smiled slightly tilting her head.

Shuichi smiled back, "Shall we?" he said playfully extended his hand forward.

Nina laughed, "We shall good sir. Let me show you how to eat well around here."

* * *

**A/N: So that is chapter one! Thank you everyone who has been commenting please keep it up! Sorry if it is to short _ I felt like I was getting repetitive. Next one will pick up right at their lunch brunching I thinks. But I just thought that was such a good place to end on. I really wasn't planing on including the title in the story but hey, it just flowed I thought.. If I am wrong let me know now!! Please review this in every way you can think of, more I hear the more I will write! **

**Its not a threat it's a promise x3**


	3. Invisible

A/N: Halllo everyone. Sorry for the bit of confusion with 'Show You How' I keep making little slip ups with the whole uploading thing. I am gonna get this chapter right though! I personally don't believe in 'fillers'; meaning they don't exist, aber! If you think this is one.. Sorry, that's how this is gonna be XD II hope you enjoy! (Its been good talking to you Foxgirl Ray and 6Poppy! Pardon my absence!)

* * *

::Invisible::

_Oh, well lesson dance_

_And shoot to god._

_A storm-suffer owl_

_You're not invisible inside your car_

_No matter what stupid sort of mission you're on_

_Well, you're not invisible inside your car._

The sound of the little café's door dinged and two smiling young people walked into the pleasant smelling scenic eating place. A waitress walked over to them and greeted Nina with a hug, pulled two menu's out of their home in a bin next to the door, and chatted with her as they walked in a familiar path. The café was small enough but it seemed as though it would fit quite the extended amount of people.

Upon walking in, there were small cushions on the floor with what seemed like wooden squares, and it seems the wooden squares were to act as tables and the cushions as seats. There was a small set of stairs that led up to the 'second' floor of the café and it showcased a beautiful mural on its back wall that showed a strong overtone of Indian Henna art. It had chairs and tables though, as well as booths and a bar to sit at. There was even a small 'stage' in the right corner of the food place, but it was asleep at this time in the day. But Nina and the man she was with were being escorted to Nina's table; there was an abnormal high rise that stood against the half wall where the 'second' level start. The high rise also had a small set of stairs leading up to it, though there was one extra step since the high rise was just a little bit taller then the 'second' level was. There was only one table with two chairs on the small high rise and that was where Nina and the waitress were walking up too.

"You are a very lucky lad you know," the waitress said jokingly to Shuichi, "you have the best seat in the house."

Shuichi smiled slightly, "So it seems."

Nina laughed a little, "Rini this is Shuichi, a friend of the Sano's, you know the old couple that owns the very nice floral shop."

"Oh yeah yeah! Well nice to meet you sir, my name is Rini, and I shall be your waitress this morning. What can I start you out to drink with?"

Nina motioned for Shuichi to go first and pouted a bit when he just said water, "I will have a Shirley Temple please." Rini gave her a weird look but left to get their drinks.

Shuichi gave her a questioning look "Shirley Temple?"

At which Nina shrugged, "Its delicious, and I had to order something weird after that, and it is to early to drink."

After the waitress came back with their drinks, Nina convinced Shuichi to at least try her drink, and after he did, Rini brought him back one of his own. The two looked over their menus, Nina giving him all sorts of suggestions on what was good at this hour. She made a point to show him all the little vendors that were good for snacking on when walking down that road; the popsicle stand, the kabob stand, and the produce stand, which also would cover the fruit of your choosing in sugar, chocolate, or caramel.

"I suppose after walking around all of those tempting foods, it would work up an appetite." Shuichi posed to her.

"You have no idea." Nina shook her head, at which they both laughed.

"So you come here often then?" Shuichi started the small talk.

"Oh yes, I am pretty good friends with the people here, I even have my own table." Nina motioned to the table.

"This is your table?"Nina smiled, "I saw this platform and asked why no one ever sat up there, and they told me that it use to be a smaller stage but then it just seemed useless to keep using it for that purpose. I asked them if they would put a table up there and they told me that I could put a table up there, and it could be my reserved table at all times, so I made a table, and put it up here and they don't let anyone else sit here but me. Well, and who ever I bring with me."

Shuichi examined the table for a moment. The table was made out of iron, the surface of the table wove in a garden like design, and the legs curved in odd angles. The table was ,non the less, perfectly level and sturdy.

Shuichi met Nina's gaze, "Did you make the chairs too?"

"Yep."

She glanced over the menu she had been scanning and Shuichi had his head slightly turned to the side, eyes a little slanted with his eye brows very lightly raised. Only for a moment he was like that then shook his head and picked up the menu in front of him.

Rini came back to get their order not much later and Shuichi went first, "I'll have the Miso Soup please."

Nina gave him a look, "I will have the Onion Dosa please, and rice for the table."

Rini giggled a little at her friends expression but placed their orders while Nina jabbed at Shuichi, "Man, did you see how many different types of food they have here? And you are going to order traditionally? You must be old fashioned."

Shuichi smiled, "You could say that."

"Is that how your mom is too? I saw the bouquet, it looked very classic."

"Yes, my mother is a very classical woman."

Nina saw how his eyes lit up talking about his mother and it made her smile softly, "You and your mother are close?"

Shuichi's smile widened slightly, and his eyes closed a moment before he spoke, "Yes, I care for her a great deal."

They talked about his mother and her marriage a little more, about him growing up around here. He was vague about his high school years, though he spoke of having a few friends who helped him advance in his work, and from the sound of things he was close with them.

"So you do work out of town? What do you do?" Nina asked, finishing her third Shirley Temple.

Shuichi gave the straw of his second Shirley Temple a twirl or two before taking a sip, "Yes, I work pretty far out of town. I am mostly a consultant of sorts to one congregation of leaders- you could say."

Nina shook her head, "Well, I say, that sounded vague yet somehow still boring."

Shuichi laughed, "It isn't as boring as it sounds." he placed his finished glass next to the other empty glass on his side, "So what sort of work do you do Nina? I feel as though I have dominated this conversation."

Nina waved a head brushing that idea off, "Not at all good man, I work a couple different jobs actually. I am a blacksmith, explaining the table, I get a commission, I do my work. I also work at a dance studio as an instructor, as well as giving private lessons, and when I get the chance, I get a gig or two in a club to stir up the night with some performances."

"My my, that is quite exciting I would guess." the red head nodded, and attempted to take another sip from the finished glass, but to no avail. Nina observed the off look of underlying annoyance almost apparent on the red's face.

Nina stared at him a moment then burst out laughing, "I'm not sure if it is as exciting as your new favorite drink."

The red head, now red in the face set the drink a side and cleared his throat. Just then the food arrived and they both thanked Rini before delving into the delicious food in front of them.

* * *

"Well I must say, Nina, that place is very delightful indeed." Shuichi said as he held open the door for Nina, "It is very strange that I have lived around this area so long and not realized it was here."

Nina shook her head, "Well, I guess I can understand how that could happen. Though it is a little far fetched." She raised one eyebrow at him. "But, hey. There is always something more to explore and discover." She waved good bye to Rini through the window.

"That type of attitude certainly would keep one up and moving I imagine." Shuichi smiled at her. Hands in his pocket he gazed out toward the street.

Nina tilted her head to the side to get a look at the guy. Turning on her heel she took a step up next to him and titled her head away from him, eyes side glancing away as well, "Well.. Do you have trouble staying moving when you visit home?" her gaze slid back over toward Shuichi.

Shuichi stiffened a bit. Nina let out a sudden quick laugh, "Don't worry man, I wasn't really trying to pick you up or anything." He loosened up and chuckled lightly.

"But really, you should let me show you around the city sometime." Nina suggested which made him chuckle once again.

"One would think the native would show the foregnier around the parts." Shuichi suggested.

"Yes one would think that. But we are two aren't we." that just made Shuichi shake his head, "Alright. I might have to take you up on that sometime then."

Nina nodded and pulled a colorful and shiny card out of her left pocket, "That has my number on it, and my name, in case you forget. Ignore the 'wanna dance?' part." she said making a waving gesture.

Shuichi tucked the card away in him back pocket and held his hand out in front of him, "I certainly won't forget. It was quite the pleasure meeting you, Nina."

She looked down at his hand then looked back up into his eyes, "It was good for me to man." she shook his hand once and with a wave walked past him toward the bus stop, where it just pulled up.

Shuichi watched her go and he too with a wave walked away. Before he was out of sight, she saw him pull the card out of his back pocket, look at it once again, smile, and pocket it.

Nina went straight to the dance studio since she had lost track of time with Shuichi and had to get ready for her class. She changed into the clothes she kept in the back, an old light pink leotard and dark blue tights. She was just finishing her stretching when her class started to fall in. Nina took a step in front of the large mirror that was opposing the door that the students were piling in from.

Nina smiled and pulled her short curly hair up and barely managed to twist it into a bun. She clapped her hands a few times playfully and the individuals that were there for her class all smiled and clapped back.

"Well good to see you all again, welcome back to Lesson Dance, Nina is ready are you?" her class made woowing sounds, "Well then, lets get started!"

* * *

**A/N: So this really took longer then necessary! I am so sorry, I know I promised to update weekly, but things got complicated on my end; I didn't have my computer for quite a few days, then I realized my memory is basicly completely full so I had to clean it out before I could even finish writing this, then I actually had plans for Christmas! O____O it was weeeird, but so much fun. But excuses excuses... I told a few people weeeeks ago I was working on this chapter, and I was! Which may explain why the first part sounds really off, because I went back today and finished it. But I really hope that I didn't lose you guys and sorry if its to short, or if its to wordy, or if its to boring, GIMME A BREAK or break me your choice; BUT lemme know your choice. PLEASE feed back helps! I swear! Its not nearly as much fun to wriiite fan fiction without the reviews, believe me. BELIEVE ME. Or don't. Still tell me xP I promise it won't take this long again! Much thanks!x3**


	4. Live!

Hallo, So I am sure those of you who haven't gotten fed up and stopped checking are also peeved at my lack of promise keeping. I am very very sorry! If its an consolations, I have the next three or thirteen chapters semi mapped out so its just a matter of free time I get, which has seriously been lacking. I really hope you still enjoy this chapter and please please please forgives me.

::Parting of the Sensory::

One wing isn't even enough,

It isn't even enough

To live.

Nina was dancing in her kitchen with nothing but socks, nighty, and the towel in her hair which she was also trying to keep from flopping off as she bobbed her head. She was fixing herself some waffles and got bored waiting for the ding to sound that signified they were done cooking, so she blasted her tiny bedroom stereo. As she was pouring the last bit of batter into the maker her phone rang, so setting the timer she darted into her bedroom to quickly shuffle through the sheets looking for her phone. She let an 'Aha!' escape as she snatched the bulky floral flip phone that had been through so much with her.

"Hello!" she said chipper, sitting cross legged on the mess of her bed.

"Hello , you seem well this morning." said the newly familiar voice on the line.

"Well Mr. Shuichi I would be better if we didn't use formalities."

The voice did a little sigh, "Yes, I suppose we had made that deal, Nina."

"That's better Shuichi, now to what do I owe this phone call?"

"Well," shuichi sounded like he did a bit of moving around, muffled something like see you this evening mother, and came back to the phone, "pardon me, now I was just going to see if we could get around today as you offered."

Nina was smiling, semi-enjoying she picked out a little bit of secret conversation; even if it was that secret. " Well well well, aren't you sly, waiting two days to take a girl up on an invitation."

"I don't see the slyness you are implying." he sounded completely serious.

Nina laughed, "I was just poking fun man. But yeah, of course, there are a few things I hear going on around town if your up for it?"

"Yes, I am confident I can handle your activities."

"Yeah yeah, we will see sir. That sounded like a challenge to me."

She heard a knowing-sound of a laugh, "Trust me," shuichi said and she could hear the smile in his voice, "if I were to challenge you, there would be no 'like's about it."

"Alright big man, but don't think you scare me- oh damn that my timer." Nina shot up from bed, scrambling over the waffle maker.

Shuichi piped up over the phone that was six inches away from her ear now as she focused on getting the waffle out single handedly. " Did I interrupt your breakfast?"

Nina held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she moved dishes around in the kitchen, "Oh no, I just made way to many waffles for some reason and was bored in any case since I could only sit and wait for them to be done."

Shuichi gave a 'hm' of a laugh "I will let you get back to your too many waffles I suppose.""Well I appreciate it, how about you meet me at the floral shop in about an hour an a half, around eleven?" Nina was finishing clearing the dishes to the sick and decorating a plate of waffles with berries, syrup, and cinnamon.

"I will see you then. Enjoy your breakfast Nina.""I will. Later." with that she clipped her phone just and sat criss-cross on her counter top fork in one hand and the plate in her lap.

Heeled, green, open toe slips clicked away on the sideway, as Nina walked along the street, thumbs in the waist band of the white and yellow lacy pleaded skirt she grabbed out of the hamper. As she rounded the corner which put the flower shop in sight, she made out the figure of a tall and very red headed man talking to a slightly hunched over older woman; Shuichi and Ms. Mina. Smiling and tucking the hair in her eyes behind her six-times-pierced left ear, she threw her hand in the air in a little sprawl of a wave. The old lady was the first one to notice, since she was facing in Nina's approaching direction, and she gave a waving motion as well, but much slower. Shuichi saw Ms. Mina's wave, turning to Nina's direction and gave a small smile nod combination. Nina adjusted the three-forth's sleeve of her flowy, cut up shirt seeing as it slipped off her shoulder a bit, and maked a mental note to sew the shoulders up a little more so it doesn't flash everyone her bra or lack there of on another occasion.

"Hello Ms. Mina, has Shuichi been keeping you good company?"

The old woman smiled while patting Shuichi's shoulder, "Of course, its always a good visit with this young man here. Such a gentleman."

"You are to kind Mrs. Mina." Shuichi put his hand on the old lady's which was on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry to steal him from you, but we best begin to walk, before a certain someone figures out we're both here and tries to play cupid hm?" Nina gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Ms. Mina, as she agreed with a small laugh. Gesturing to the street that led back in the direction of her apartment, Shuichi said his parting greeting to Ms. Mina as well and they sauntered away from the store.

"So Ms. Nina, I didn't get the chance to properly greet you this morning, but Good Morning." Shuichi was smiling more playfully as he spoke.

Nina did a face-palm with a toothy smile, " I'm sorry about that Shuichi, Good Morning to you too. But no more 'Ms.' Nina okay? If you prefer me address you with 'Mr.' that's all good, but I'm not requiring a formal addressing okay?"

"Alright M- hmm. Nina." Shuichi had corrected himself mid-sentence. Such a gentleman.

"So may I inquire where we are going to be adventuring to this morning?" he inquired.

Nina was thinking, twisting the little shreds of lavender fabric from her shirt," Well.. At the moment we are walking in the direction of my apartment."

Nina tilted her head to the right, catching Shuichi clearing his throat a little. "Is there something we are going to be observing there?" he asked a little wary.

She gave a short laugh, but covered her mouth and shook her head, "No no no, man, we won't be going up there, I was merely stating what direction our adventure was heading at this moment."

"Well, that sounds like an entirely different adventure to me." Shuichi breathed a little.

Nina gave a 'yeah' and a laugh, thinking to herself 'someone say sexual tension. _jeez_.', but looked around at the stores they passed and the cars that passed them. Shuichi was watching her from the corner of his eye and cleared his throat a little. She shook her head, "Pardon?"

He smiled, "I asked about our 'adventure' for today?"

"Oh," she swung her arms a little more as they walked, "What day is it?"

"It is March the 10th." He said with a raised eye brow.

Nina pondered in her head a moment, then nodded, thinking," Well then we have a range of options; but, in order for us to have the best time, I need to know a little more about you."

Shuichi slowed his pace a little, but only a moment, "Why's that?" he said with a smiling, looking raised her eye brow next, "Because you might not be the type to enjoy each one of them.""I have a rather open taste.""You seem to be rather particular to me." Nina said side glancing away from him.

He smiled at her, "I just have a very developed eye." "Fair, but would you really be feeling up for anything?"

Shuichi closed his eyes "I am confident that I would feel comfortable in many settings."

Nina smirked a little, "You a 'stop and smell the roses' guy." she earned a laugh,"You could say that."

"Well then," Nina clapped, "I know where we are adventuring I think."Shuichi seemed a little off guard but smiled, "Well, that what I like to hear."Nina nodded with small claps, "Me too Mister."

He hurried his steps slightly up to her, and said lightly, "Now formalities are acceptable?"

She giggled.

ART OF AGES read the banner hung across the gate of Seasonal Park,"You know this park is only a 42 minuet walk from my apartment?" Nina said hopping out a little in front of Shuichi.

He laughed, "You don't say," he saw the banner and looks over at Nina who is twirling in her skirt, "Art of the Ages?"She stops, looking at him wide eyed with the corners of her mouth barely turned down, "You don't like it? I completely thought I would have gotten this right! I-"

He cut her off with calming laugh, " I think I will enjoy this quite a lot, actually. There is no need to apologize." Nina caught herself, walked up so that she was face to chest with him, looked up at him right in the eye and said, "Who said I would be sorry?" turned and skipped to the entrance of the park. Shuichi smiled watching her, and when she turned around to grin at him, she jogged up to her side and they went into the park together.

The festival was small and consisted of mostly old Japanese art and artifacts. There were a lot of children running around, trying to sell fans with ink painting replicas on them as well as royal jewelry replicas. A few vendors were dressed in traditional clothing and selling more traditional foods. Nina saw Shuichi eyes catch when they started walking past the ancient weapons expose. She quickly cut in front of him walking toward it.

"They don't make 'em like they use to" Nina said over her shoulder as Shuichi approached. She glance at him and caught this weird look he had in his eyes as he gazed at the swords.

Then he smiled, "Yes, I would say they don't." he looked back over to her.

Nina nodded her head to the side, "Lets go check out those kimonos."

They walked together chatting and pointing out different objects of interest. Nina kept getting this feeling from Shuichi, one she wasn't sure what it could mean, but she kept chalking it up to a lot of tension. They came upon a nice little bench under a giant sakura tree and sat down.

"Shuichi, I have a strange and personal question." she looked at him wondering if she should pick her words carefully.

He looked over at her and nodded, "Please."

"When was the last time you had a woman." That could have been phrased gentler.

She wanted to laugh at how off guard he looked, but tried desperately to remind herself it would seem rude.

"I have.. Just been.." he sighed, "It has been some time since I have had any sort of relationship with a woman. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable-"

"Oh no! I'm fine, you just seem.. Tense, or something." she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

He nodded, "I'm sorry, this time of year is particularly strange for me. So much changing."

"Shuichi stop apologizing, there's nothing to be sorrowful about! It almost spring, things are going to bloom, everything sweet." Nina put a hand on his should and tried to hold up a victorious fist, as if that would conquer his strange troubles.

He looked at her and just laughed. "That was almost poetic Nina."

"I'm a natural." She leaned back against the bench looking up.

"Actually, now that I think about it the spring festival is going to be held here isn't it." She remember as she looked at the buds and imagined them bursting and dancing to the ground.

"Is it? I haven't kept up with it ever." Shuichi pondered.

Nina raised an eye brow at him "You really need to get out more."

"That's what you're here for right?"

She laughed, "That's right! Nina Wolowitz official social life tour guide for Shuichi Minamino."

Shuichi smiled, "Well I never thought I would have one of those."

Nina and him continued with their talk under the tree, and they watched the little kids and their parents run around, and they watched the couples and the 'Nerds' as Nina called them all walking and wondering around the festival. As the people started lessening and as the light started fading the two of them were exiting the little festival, they were talking about what they both enjoyed about spring and what they looked forward to the most. They had gotten back to the entrance and were lingering around a little tree that was growing right next to the path way. Shuichi was examining the leaves when he looked up at Nina and said,

"As much as I enjoy spring and all its blessings, I do have to admit there always is a lot of stress that also happens to bloom. I never quite make it through the spring these years past without having some sort of breaking point. Its daunting really.."

Nina looked at him, she finally understood that weird tension she kept feeling from him, or at least, she understood that she wasn't imagining it.

"You know, along with being a social life tour guide," she started, " I'm also not bad with managing critical mass emotion. Its my second major if you will."

Shuichi laughed, "You have two majors? You aren't even old enough to be out of college, Nina."

She shrugged, "I'm a pro."

That earned another laugh, "I dare say I believe you Nina." he kept smiling, "Please let me take you to dinner this evening."

"Whoa bud, putting the moves on fast are we."

"No not like that-"

She almost felt bad, sensing his sudden frustration, "I was joking! But please, I couldn't have you pay. Since, its not a date and all." she poked at him.

Shuichi relaxed "Well Nina, this is where I prove to you that I am not a hopeless tourist in the world of the living."

Nina sighed in relief, "Thank the gods, because you have no idea how many people I get who know there way around the dead."

That joked seemed funnier to Shuichi then Nina thought it would be.

They arrived at a small little ramen shop. It looked family owned and well established in the immediate community. If this was Shuichi's idea of a social life she was going to have a hard time with allowing herself to bring him around to a side that wasn't anywhere near as sweet.

"Hello sir, is Keiko around?" Shuichi went right into saying as they walked in the curtain door.

An older man was behind the counter with a cooks hat on. Nina ventured a guess he was the boos.

"Oh Shuichi! Hey there son, haven't seen you around in a while. Still got that long hair huh? Keiko! Get down here! You know you should think about cutting it my boy, a lot of women find it to pretty, you know? Keiko!" The man was yelling one second whispering the next and yelling again not a moment after. Then he saw Nina, "Oh ho, but who is this?"

Shuichi gestured to Nina to step forward as he introduced her, "This is a new friend of mine, her name is Nina."

"Well shes a looker!"

"Dad! That sounded rude." A young woman appeared from the staircase. She was considerably taller then Nina, when Nina wasn't wearing heals, and she honestly looked like she'd be quite the knock out if she wasn't so modest.

"Oh, uh. Shuichi? What are you doing here" The woman asked, Nina almost wondered if she had forgotten his name, because she sure sounded quite unsure saying it."

"Keiko, its been a little while I know. This is a friend of mine, Nina." Shuichi introduced me once more.

"Yeah, and shes a looker!" the man said again.

"Dad! I've got it. Go take a break or something." She snapped at her father, "Hi, its nice to meet you, I'm Keiko, I have been friends with Shuichi since jr. high."

"Its nice to meet you too! I have been friends with Shuichi since this morning. Or was it a few days ago. Or rather a few hours ago?" Nina went on.

Shuichi laughed at her, "Perhaps it was around sunset when you made that joke about the man pretending he had a sword."

"Ah yes, a critical friend moment." Nina nodded.

Keiko was admiring them, "Well could I get the two of you something to eat?"

"House special please" Shuichi and Nina both ordered.

Keiko nodded smiling, "Coming right up!"

Nina sat down at the bar chair, "You have good taste sir."

Shuichi shook his head "You haven't even tried the food yet miss."

She stuck her tongue out at him as Keiko put the bowls in front of them

"Here you go you two, and its on the house!"

Nina objected, "Oh no, that's much to kind."

"Nonsense, its not often we get Shuichi in here, especially with another friend. No worries"

As she walked away Nina glance over at Shuichi slyly, "You little sly fox you."

Shuichi coughed on his noodles and tried to clear his throat, "Pardon?"

"You knew I wouldn't get to pay didn't you." She eyed him and he seemed to let out a weird laugh.

"You caught me." he shook his head.

"Well its delicious so your excused."

He bowed his head "Thank you." At which she just nodded.

After the dinner they started walking in the direction of Nina's apartment. Nina had gotten the chance to speak with Keiko and Shuichi after they ate and heard the smallest stories about Shuichi as a young teenager. The small glimpse into their past only alluded that at one point Shuichi might have acted like a bad ass but has always been an intelligent and goodish person. Not something Nina needed a magic mirror to tell her or anything.

"Nina what are you doing the day after tomorrow?" Shuichi asked as they approached Nina's building.

"I have a class in the morning but am free in the afternoon and evening." She looked over at him.

"Well I would like to take you to something I heard about, that I think you might enjoy."

She smiled and clapped "You are a fast student Mr. Shuichi. I will gladly see what this event is."

They stopped in front of her building, "Well you are a bit of inspiration Miss Nina. Should I meet you here tomorrow around one?"

"Yeah that should be fine. If you can remember how to get here that is."

"I think I can handle that." He extended his hand to her, at which she laughed.

When she extended her hand he kissed it lightly with a "Good evening Miss Nina."

"Its just Nina, Shuichi." and with that she walked up the steps and opened the door, but she turned around and curtsied "Good evening Sir."

She disappeared into her building and Shuichi began to walk away, one hand going to his head with an obvious look of 'Really what am I getting myself into.'

A/N: Has it been over a year, yes. Do I ask for forgiveness, yes. Do I have excuses, plenty. Will you still read this series, _. Fill in the blank deer readers! Tell me you hate this story, tell me this is suppose to be a hiei fic, tell me shuichi is dreamy, tell me nina is ditzy, tell me how many times I said weird, tell me they laughed to much, just tell me and then next time I can fix it, if you tell me to! And I wanna fix it if its broke so let me know! ~Red


	5. I found a wallet

_I found a wallet_

_I found a wallet_

_Inside were pictures of your small family._

Nina came through the door still wiping sweat from her face with the towel around her neck. Sighing loudly she kicked the door closed behind her, and fumbled to kick her shoes off. Draping the towel over her face she fell backwards onto her couch, sprawling out and trying to sink as far into the cushions as possible. Eyelids dropped over tired green irises and a hand lazily pulled at the pink little ties holding back the blond curls on top of her head. Turning over she pulled at the now dark gray sweaty sports bra constricting her poor skin from being free. She was just about to completely free herself of clothing when the phone seemed to jump off its hook. Throwing the towel at it and stopping over to it she went to tell the voice on the other end no one was home but the moment she picked it up she remembered why she rushed home after work.

"Shuichi?"

"Nina, how did you know it was me."

She tilted the phone away from her mouth as she inhaled and exhaled.

"..Is today not a good day for adventures Nina?"

Nina smiled,"Now Shuichi, if you only learn one thing from me its this: Everyday is a great day for an adventure."She started scurrying to the bathroom to start the shower and finally pulled those pesky pants off.

"Well then whenever you're ready, I'm at the door of your building. I believe so at least."

Nina swore in her head," Well.."

"You may take your time in the shower. We have all day right?"

Nina's eyes closed "Thank you Shuichi, I won't be long."

"You are welcome, I'll be here."

Nina clicked the phone and jumped, quite literally, into the soothing down pour of heat.

* * *

Ascending down the stairs, she halted at the mirror just before the door to exit the building. She placed the last few pins holding her wet hair up in a manageable bun and pulled the little gray shirt down all the way so it actually covered her midriff. She made a quick check her jeans were buttoned and her fly was up then pulled her black heals onto her feet. Nodding her head she opened the door, immediately seeing a charming red head leaning against the stair railing. He looked over to her and stood up straight,

"Hello Nina, are we ready for to proceed to my first test?"

"I believe I ask that question, I am the adviser of this adventure."

He extended his hand to invite her to lead the way "Of course teacher, my apologies."

"Its okay," she nodded solemnly then took his hand and shook it, "Hello Shuichi."

She walked down the steps away from his laughing and paused for him. He stopped by her and raised an eyebrow. She raised one back "What was the name of that place again."

He gestured to the left, "Nice try." she swung an arm under his and began in that direction. After a few paces she dropped her arm from his, and was about to start interrogating him when he struck first with the questions,

"How are you feeling now Nina?"

Nina cocked her head a little, "I'm feeling pretty good. Do you think I won't be feeling good later on, perhaps at the location we are going?"

"I would hope you would continue to feel well, I was only referring to when I called fifteen minuets ago. You seemed frustrated."

"Oooh!" Nina shook her head "No, well yes. I told you I wouldn't be long."

Shuichi smiled and tilted his head looking at her sideways, "I'm not sure that answered anything I asked."

Nina stuck her tongue out at no one for a second, "I'm definitely not frustrated anymore but I was kind of frustrated when you had called. I was instructing a class for ballroom dancing this morning, and I was going to leave the studio right after that but then another instructor there asked me if I would come and teach their belly dancing fusion class and I got excited and said yes without thinking, because after the class I remembered what time it was and had to run to get back to my apartment so I would have time to get cleaned up before you got there." she paused with a laugh, "But once I got in the door I just collapsed and didn't want to be that hot and sweaty and didn't want to stand, and basically almost forgot about these plans all again."

"I'm sorry to have caused you this much distress. You were more then welcome to cancel."

Nina stopped, "No no no," she put her hands on Shuichi's arms turning him to her "I am totally looking forward to seeing what you have in store. I don't want you to get the impression I'm uninterested in our plans."

Shuichi took her hands and nodded, "Of course, Thank You Nina."

Nina smiled up at him, "Of course! Now, you may lead the way Shuichi."

He extended his arm for her, which made her look up at him once more briefly but shrugged and looped her arm under his.

They weren't walking long before Nina continued with her original intention of figuring out where they were adventuring to. She made a quick assessment of the route she'd assume they were following and asked Shuichi little question about how long he had wanted to go or how long he had heard of the event. She was audible in telling him her findings.

"So this must be a convention." Nina was looking around at all the cars and people and making notes about the part of town they were in.

"Well I will tell you that is right." Shuichi nodded.

"Hmm.. It's March.. It's this side of Mitsonu... " Nina had her eyes closed still walking forward, relying seemingly on Shuichi's guide. He looked over at her and caught her eyes snap open.

"It's either the Pottery Convention or.." She smiled over at him and saw him gesture ahead of them.

"The blacksmithing convention." She nodded triumphantly

"Pottery and blacksmithing actually." Shuichi corrected her as they made their way to the line.

"I still basically won." Nina tilted her head over at him knowingly.

Shuichi tilted his head back, "I didn't know this was a competition."

She shook her head, "Well that's because there is no competition", she smiled "It's just a game"

"Oh I see" he began nodding but she cut him off-

"And I always win- no competition." She laughed as he nudged her.

* * *

Both Shuichi and Nina slumped into chairs in front of a fountain at the back entrance of the convention building. They looked at each other wide eyed and jaws slightly agape, they took a big inhale in and burst with a small fit of laughter.

"I wish you could really see the war paint your sporting. Very 'bedevil'." Nina giggled making circular motions with her index finger, referring to Shuichi's face.

"If I were you I would be wishing for a comb. I don't believe that helmet liked your head." Shuichi said cracking up after every other word.

Nina felt at her hair and groaned a little through her chuckling. She proceeded to fuss with the pins currently holding it up. "Well that Mr. Yuta from Tonokae, The Mountains, assured me I looked cute."

Shuichi reached in his jacket pocket pulling out a Polaroid picture, " I don't think he lied about that."Nina stopped fussing with her hair a moment and looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi turned the picture to face her, "You see, he was taking his own picture of you. He certainly thought you looked cute."

Nina rocked back laughing, "Well thanks for pointing that out. I was starting to run out of things to laugh about." She gripped something in her hair and pulled it down in front of her.

Shuichi laughed a little harder "I do believe that as long as you keep that, you will be able to laugh. "

Nina pushed his arm a little, "Come on, its not that bad. You said you had never welded something before, and this was pretty aspiring to try."

"It looks like a small broom." Shuichi shook his head.

"No, it looks like a flower. Which is what you were going for right?"

"No, actually I was trying to make a small broom." Shuichi looked at her seriously.

Nina rolled her eyes, "Well now I'm offended because you put this thing in my hair and gave some pretty words on flowers, guess you were telling me to comb my hair or something."

"Forgive me, I am only joking. Besides its hard when comparing what I did in 6 minuets to what you did in 1." Shuichi motioned to the ring on his thumb, a thin dark piece of steal swirled and seemingly studded with thorns, a small bud forming on the end.

"I'm a pro." Nina shrugged. "I wasn't sure you were a man for accessories."

"Its a beautiful gift," Shuichi extended his hand "Thank you."

"Thanks you, for today," Nina grabbed his hand, "the whole thing seems like a beautiful gift to me."

"Your poet is showing Nina." Shuichi smiled leaning back

"I'm a free spirit I let it all hang out you know." he laughed and she shook her head, "But really Shuichi. Its been a long time since I just got the chance to walk around talking to people like that. I mean I still talk to strangers but I haven't socialized like that in a while. You know, just having fun."

Shuichi looked at Nina and saw her eyes drifting to a far off place,"Its not safe to talk to strangers you know."he said turning his head away. He looked back over to her and found her head tilted to the side, a 'you really said that' smile on her face.

"What can I say I live on the wild side." she gave a shimmy for effect.

They leaned back laughing and Nina realized she was still hold his hand. She teethed her lip a moment and flexed her hand slightly to see how Shuichi would respond. She looked side ways to see his eyes closed and facing away from her when she did it, but her eyes widened a bit when he just squeezed her hand a little back face still completely calm. Nina's eyes darted to the side and her teeth held the opposite corner of her bottom lip. They sat there on the bench looking at the people exiting the convention building as the sun began to set. Nina's arm across her lap hand hanging off the side of her leg where it met with Shuichi's hand, which just barely touched Nina's leg as it held her hand, with his arm simply resting against the side of his body. Nina looked back to the man she was siting next to, only to find him looking over at her. She smiled at him.

"What's on your mind Shuichi."

He smiled back faintly "Honestly Nina?"

"I wouldn't ask you to lie to me, man." she said with a shake of the head

He nodded, "You."

She furrowed her brow but Shuichi's little laugh relaxed it. "I was simply thinking about how easy it seems to be to get along with you Nina. I honestly never had a problem with people being interested in hanging out with me all through schooling, and even now. But still, I only have a few very close friends and they seem to be my only friends. But you seem to just light something up, and I can almost relax completely and stop thinking so much I guess is my problem. I have spent so much of my life really only focusing on my mother, and then I somehow got myself into all of these situation, in which I acquired the only people I truly call friends. Those situation though are what has kept me from really being able to trust people, or even want to explore relationships with people. I honestly can say of all the people I have met, not one of them has managed to have this much effect on me or my thoughts. I find myself happy to think about you. "

Nina stared at him, Shuichi had now faced forward through his speech and was starting to turn back to looking at Nina. Her green eyes met with his. They were so different, even though they were the same color. His were vibrant, bright, and dark. They seemed endless really and like there was more behind them. Hers were light and surrounded by the faintest outline of brown, and seemed to be like shallows that when you look into you get to see your reflection. Nina blinked and leaned in closer to Shuichi, speaking softly,

"I can't say I have ever heard someone release like that before, and I can whole heartily say that that was not only the most honest thing I've heard you say I think, but also the least articulate ramble I've heard in a while."

Shuichi's eyes widened a bit and at the sight of Nina's growing grin he laughed closing his eyes.

Nina laced her figures with his and chuckled, "I'm glad I get to be your friend Shuichi. I feel like I'm in a special club." she gave a giggle at the last part of what she said.

Shuichi nodded, "Yes there use to be one of those for me actually."

Nina snapped her head to the side, "You had a fan club?"

Shuichi nodded with a sigh and Nina proceeded to prod him for answers as he then began to shake his head.

* * *

Shuichi was walking Nina back to her apartment, still trying to shake her off of asking questions about the alleged fan club, and still having laced hands.

"How many girls Shuichi? Seriously!" Nina exclaimed again.

Shuichi sighed, and faced her as the stopped in front of her building, "I couldn't say. I didn't talk to the whole club, but I heard people say that over half the girls of each level made up members."

Nina's head fell back laughing, "You were so the most popular boy in school. Bet you had no problem losing your virginity eh? Just kidding! Mostly."

Shuichi's face relaxed a little and he took a step closer to Nina placing his other hand over their laced fingers. He looked down at her and their gaze met,

"So, when do I get my grade back."

Nina took a small step forward, keeping gaze "I say you pass. Beginners luck maybe?"

"Perhaps," his hand stroked hers a little, "or maybe I am just learning fast."

Nina put her hand on his hip, "I don't doubt that possibility."

"What will we learn next."

"That's the questions isn't it."

Shuichi smiled, "Perhaps a better question would be when" his voice dropped a little lower.

Nina's smile twitch a little, and she leaned in close to Shuichi's face eyes steady, "Call me."

With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pranced up the stairs. She turned around and gave him a wave goodbye, "Good-evening Mr. Shuichi." and disappeared into her building.

She got into her door and leaned against it as she closed it behind her. She looked up for a second and shook her head hair falling all around her face. She tucked it behind her ears, which just got 13 new pieces of silver from the convention, one new piece for each hole. Nina smiled a little,

"Did I just establish a flirt with Shuichi Minamino.. What am I getting myself into?"

Shaking her head she kicked her shoes off and veered into the kitchen for a glass of juice before venturing into the bathroom in search of a strong comb. She pulled the steal flower from behind her ear and placed it in a small empty vase on top of her dresser. She then pulled out of her back pocket the pictures they got with different vendors and pictures of them doing silly things like being all dressed in welding gear and putting their faces in one of those cardboard cut out scenes. She giggled a little looking through them, and she put them down next to the steal flower as she began to sooth her curls with a comb. After kicking her pants off she fell on her bed and wondered if Shuichi was asking himself the same thing she was.

Then she thought something aloud, "I probably just shouldn't have worn a thong. Sets the wrong intentions."

* * *

**A/N:** See! Not so long this time! I did realize something though about this story which might lose a few of any of you.. This is a chick fic. I mean I have some action in mind but really this would be a chick flick drama I think if it were a movie. A tasteful one because my hormones are basically under control but still its gonna be a girly one. I also realized that instead of ignoring all the other ideas for fics in my head that if I just sit down and write what wants to come out, that the stories I want to focus on will path their way out. SO if you are looking for more action I could actually upload those stories that find themselves lucky enough to materialize. Let me know! Because it'll all be written one way or another. I don't give the whole show away for free though, pay me with your words! Much love! **~Red 3**


	6. Babe

_You say you're lookin' for someone_

_Never weak but always strong_

_To protect you and defend you_

_Whether you are right or wrong_

_Someone to open each and every door..._

_

* * *

_

The kitchen was well in use, Nina had the waffle iron hard at work and her counter was doubling as a stretching bar. Switching legs, Nina was humming along with a song on the radio that was in Russian, and slightly bouncing up and down. There was a knock at the door causing Nina to swing her legs around, almost taking out the blender, and took off hopping to the door with a spatula still in hand. She gave a quick peep through the looking hole and smiled as she swung the door open.

"Good Morning Shuichi!"

The red head in front of her smiled, "Good Morning Nina." he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her for a moment. She wrapped the arm not holding the spatula around his waist then stepped back and released in order to close the door.

"See, we are getting better with this greeting thing." Nina said with a little wave of her flipping utensil at the man before her.

"Yes, I quite like our greetings." he said stepping up to her a little.

"Well, I hope you like these waffles." Nina snuck past him back into the kitchen when the beep of the iron sounded.

Shuichi had called her this morning right after she had finished making the batter and once again realized there was more then she really needed by herself. Nina had decided since he had called at the moment she made this discovery he was required to be there for the excavation of the waffles. Especially because he had told Nina a few nights previous, when they got dinner, he had never had waffles before.

"I still can't believe you have never had waffles." Nina was shaking her head as she pour more batter be cooked.

Shuichi shrugged "I wouldn't be surprised if I were you, we have already established that I am much too traditional, correct?"

Nina looked at him side ways, "I never said 'much too' you are as traditional as is suitable of your character. But, that isn't to say that it is a shame you haven't woken up to these sweet delights until now."

"Yes, that is a shame."

Shuichi spoke sort of quietly which made Nina turned a bit to look at his face. His expression seemed basically soft, but it almost seemed like his eyes were shiny, like someone who had been sipping on hard drinks for a few hours. She turned completely to face him and leaned back against the counter, looking at him kind of side ways,

"What are you feeling like today Shuichi?"

Shuichi sat back for a moment with his eyes closed, when he opened them he said, "I am feeling like trying new things today." He smiled looking Nina directly in the eyes.

Nina felt herself giggle and she nodded her head once, "Well we should be off to a good start then sir." The iron beeped and she quickly spun back and flipped it onto a plate.

There were two plates stacked 3 waffles high each, and she set one of those down in front of Shuichi. On the small two person table there was a bowl full of cut strawberries and there was a little tin pouring dish filled with maple syrup. Nina motioned to Shuichi for him to keep his eyes on her, then she scooped little amounts of strawberries onto her waffles and slowly poured the syrup over them. She pushed the dishes toward Shuichi and held up her knife at him, motioning for him to hurry up. He basically copied what she had done, then she motioned for him to watch her as she cut them. She cut a small triangle meticulously and waved her knife at Shuichi whenever he made a sound. They sat there waiting for a minuet and a half after she took her first bite; she motioned for them to both wait as she chewed. She gave a nod and laughed when she saw Shuichi hack at the waffles and take a bit in all of 10 seconds. She laughed louder when she saw his face.

"So I guess first new thing is a success, huh?" she cut into her waffles less carefully now.

Shuichi only nodded at first, then he swallowed "These are delicious Nina. Thank you."

Nina waved him off, "Yes they are." she took another bite and he laughed lightly.

"But really Shuichi, what are we doing today?"

Shuichi paused a moment, "We could explore a park?"

Nina shook her head, "Not new enough, we did that like 3 days ago remember?"

Shuichi nodded, "Well then how about we go paddle boating?"

Nina rolled her eyes, "Thursday."

"That was a week ago though." Shuichi was looking at his waffles.

"Come on! New things to do, things maybe we never even thought of doing before."

He looked at her "How about a tea party."

She sighed, "You said that you had fun and it wasn't that bad."

"Well I still don't think I would keep that up my sleeve for a rainy day."

"Well da, you have tea parties outside remember? Did you even listen to Madame Momoko?" Nina kicked his leg under the table.

Shuichi shook his head, "Maybe we should just take a walk along that bridge again."

"We just did that last night, that's as not new as these waffles now."

Shuichi shrugged, "We could find another game to play as we walk though. As fun as fill in the blank if you were to jump off this bridge was I feel like we can be more creative."

Nina chuckled, "I don't know, that was a really fun game. Especially the part where I stopped to point out to you how unlikely it would be for someone to die and that lady thought I was gonna jump and tried to intervene."

"Yes I don't know what was worse, that woman or the man who thought I was trying to kidnap you when we were trying to hold each-others nose's closed and cover each-other's mouths at the same time."

Nina covered her mouth to keep from exposing her waffle mouth, "I don't know if we could beat that game.. Oh wait. No I do. Okay- we can do that tonight."

Shuichi tilted his head, "What do you have in mind?"

Nina shook her head back, "Nope, I will tell you later."

She stood up to take up up their cleared plates and couldn't help but grin at the little dash of syrup on Shuichi's nose. He looked at her side ways and she laughed a little shaking her head, walking over she licked her thumb and swiped the tip of his nose. She licked her thumb quickly and turned around to put the plates and silver wear in the soapy sink. She washed them quickly and went to turn around and found Shuichi stand right up against her. She looked up at him and found herself noticing his eyes again, thinking to herself they were looking lighter, and more olive and yellow.

"That was very satisfying Nina. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you." his hand went to one side the the counter next to her.

Nina looked down at his hand then looked back up at him, "No worries Shuichi, I would have had more then plenty, so you already helped me out by eating with me."

He smiled a little, more like a soft smirk, and leaned in closer putting the other hand on the other side of her, "If you insist. But we still need to find something to do between now and this evening correct?"

Nina leaned back against the counter a little, for some reason she was being to feel warm. She shot up straight and basically bumped Shuichi back off the counter, she saw him shake his head a little, "Oh no! Sorry, I just remembered what today is!"

Shuichi tilted his head a little as Nina gave a little spin, "Today is the spring equinox!"

She saw Shuichi's eyes widen a bit and she laughed, "I know! I forgot too, its fine. But that means I have that performance at the park remember? Wow, I have only been working up to this for the past 2 weeks." Nina was shaking her head as she zipped around the kitchen cleaning up.

She was filling up her watering tin when Shuichi put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw he had a weird expression on his face. "Perhaps today you should considerate on work and we may meet up tomorrow or in a few days depending on our schedules."

Nina frowned a bit, but shook her head and smiled at him instead, "Listen, Shuichi, you don't have to worry about distracting me. I do have to go to the studio and meet up with the other performers and spend most of the day getting ready, but I totally want you to come and be there. That is if you want to, and you can even bring your other friends if you will fill out of place being there while I am dancing. But hey it'll be something new right?"

Shuichi's face looked a little calmer now, he looked at Nina smiling and he exhailed letting himself smile also, "That is right, I would love to see you dance tonight. I might give my friends a call, see how many have plans tonight."

"Great! Why don't you help me water my flowers before you go." Nina handed him a second red watering tin she filled up and waved to him to follow.

Shuichi finally took a moment to look around the apartment and see all the flowers. There were roses in a window bed, there were daisies and lilies in various pots on end tables and book shelves. In the bathroom there was a small red orchid on the little window ledge just above the shower head. On the big window sil in Nina's room there was a fast growing sunflower, and Shuichi noticed his metal flower got a spot on top of her dresser. Nina was humming a little russian song as she watered them all, and Shuichi just tried to keep up as she danced around them running back and forth to fill up the tins. When she went to go put them up he leaned against the wall next to the main door and watched her disperse into her room to grab her studio bag. When she came out of her room he smiled at her. They walked down together and Nina was telling him when the event started and how long it lasted.

Shuichi opened the door for her and stopped in front of her when they exited the building, "So I guess I will see you later in the evening around sunset."

Nina gave a spin, "Yes I will be the one who looks like the beautiful sunset occurring."

Shuichi tucked a locke of hair behind her ear, "I can't wait to see that."

Nina's eyes were fixed on his, but she blinked and nudged him back giving a small laugh.

Shuichi smiled at her and walked a few steps down the stairs then turned around and grasped her hand, "Thank you Nina. See you soon." he gave her hand a quick kiss and dissipated into the crowd of walkers.

Nina gave a little sigh and cupped her face as she shook it back and forth. She laughed and started skipping toward her studio.

* * *

Nina was in a little tent area getting ready with the rest of the performers. She was extremely surprised she was still the main dancer in the performance considering this festival was a big deal for the Japanese, at least that's how the group that hired her made it sound. It was a celebration of the Cherry blossoms as well as the season change and all the good things about to come. She would have thought they would take one of the more traditional girls and put them in a lavish kimono, and dress their hair with chiming jewels, and paint their lips red. She was really starting to look like a geisha, but like a geisha that was half way ready. She was opening with a small fan dance, but after that she would be moving around a lot. The kimono wasn't tied traditionally, it flowed and moved so she would be able to dance around in every way possible. Nina looked in the mirror at herself. They put sparkles all around her eyes and put glitter and petals in her hair. She couldn't help but smile at herself with all the color, it reminded her of how she did her own make up when she worked at the night clubs. She looked down at the mask that was in her hands. The mask would cover her nose, cheeks, and forehead but the eyes were cut wide enough that the glitter would still be caught shinning. It was very shiny itself, mostly it was a soft fabric of pinks and whites and reds that bled in and out of each other, and it seemed whoever made it was meticulous in having glittering glamor written all over it. The outline of it was gold and most likely sequin, and the eye hole was lined with a dark dark green that had been slightly enhanced with white sparkles. Nina was interrupted from her staring contest with the mask when the other dancers came over hurrying her to the front of the tent. She quickly took the black lace attached on either side the mask and fashioned it securely to her.

They were going to make a grand entrance with four men walking in front, two with giant fan's and two with large drums. They would break apart and Nina would be at front to start the dance off. They were approaching their marker for where the guys would step aside and she would step forward. Nina took a deep breath and kept to herself from smiling to largely as she snapped her fan open and in front of her. The shamisen began to strum slowly and Nina exhaled as the dance begun.

She was moving slowly, fan's going up, open and closed, she was stepping lightly and twirling. The shamisens gave a little strum and a pause as she snapped her fans closed. Then the drums started beating and her arms went open, the shamisens played faster this time, and her movements were more full and open. There was a sea of other uniformed dancers all forming around her and falling back behind her and her falling behind them. She was gliding into others harms and being pushed off the ground and held in the air. They were moving with her in mind and she was moving along with them. She was jumping into the air and catching herself and being caught by one and two and three people at a time. Her legs were swing up, her arms down, her hips went to the side and her head tilted back. She twirled in the air and jumped to the floor. She fell forward and flew backward. She landed one leg in the air one foot on the ground. The music stopped.

All she heard was hands coming together and the wind blowing past her, so she took a bow.

* * *

The light fled ever faster and soon it was well into night time. By the time Nina finished her dance the sun had already set, now the torches and lights set up in the park were dwindling and wishing for the remainder of the guests to make their exist. Nina was well ready to leave once she got a hold of Shuichi. She kept catching a glimpse of him here and there, but then someone would step in front of her and begin complimenting her performance or striking other work related conversation. Finally she slipped away to the tent and changed, hoping she would draw less attention that way. She slipped on her dark red dress and began loading her performing outfit into her large bag. She was pulling on her black boot heals and she paused a moment at the sight of her black pea coat. The dress was a thin cotton, knee length, and quarter sleeved, so she hesitated in wearing it but at the sight of the color she decided she wanted to blend as much as possible and quickly buttoned it all the way down and skipped out of the tent in search of her friend.

She didn't have to go far, she was near the entrance of the park and she saw Shuichi waving good bye to someone. Nina hurried over to him and faintly saw a few individuals turning away and dropping there wave. She let out a huff almost making Shuichi jump,

"I hope those weren't your friends."

He laughed and turned to her, "You couldn't possibly be saying you don't approve of them already."

Nina groaned a little, "No, I'm sorry. I was looking forward to meeting them and I didn't. All these people just wouldn't let me relax, they kept talking work."

"That's a good though Nina, unless it was work you didn't want?"

Nina shook her head, "No it was all great opportunities, and so I really shouldn't be so negative about it, I just felt kind of bad I invited you to this festival and I didn't interact with you at all."

Shuichi put one hand on her shoulder and brushed his thumb, "That's considerate of you Nina, but I greatly enjoyed watching you perform, and this was a good chance for my friends and I to get together so we all appreciate it. They are looking forward to meeting you sometime as well."

Nina let out a sigh and smiled up at him, "Well good! Glad everything worked out and now I am hyped for our game if you are."

Shuichi turned and extended his arm, "Shall we?"

Nina looped her arm under his, "We shall!"

They began walking in a loop that they had established the last time they walked and played a game. They would walk from where they were toward an area of town where a lot of restaurants set up shop, and from there they would walk along a street where food vendors established themselves. Then they would cross a small bridge that passed over a water way cutting through part of the city, and then they would take a short cut back to Nina's apartment by passing through a warehouse district that had been converted to a series of night clubs.

"Are you sure you are up for this Nina? That was quite the performance."

Nina shook her head, "I'm not getting that old Shuichi." then she noticed her feet were beginning to feel sensitive to the pose they were kept in, and she laughed a little nervous laugh, "Perhaps will make it to the bridge and take a shorter short cut."

Shuichi laughed, "No need to feel strange about the Nina."

Nina patted his overlapping arm, "Now, you want to hear my game?"

Shuichi nodded, and she continued, "Well its a little game that goes like this; one will say something they haven't done, and if the other person has done it they will tell a story about it. Oh, and you start each time with 'never have I ever' which is basically the name of the game."

Shuichi nodded slower this time, "I think I understand."

"So if I say never have I ever had sex, and you have had sex then you would tell me a story about when you had sex."

Shuichi looked at her sideways which made her laugh loudly, "It was an example, they can be as harmless as I have never had a pet you see. Normally, this game is played without the story telling and its goes that if you have done what the other hasn't then you'd take a shot of alcohol."

"I might want to choose the shot instead."

Nina began to feel like she should call the game off and apologize but Shuichi laughing after he looked at the expression on her face just made her nudge him once nice and hard. "Who starts Sir."

"Ladies first Madame."

Nina smiled, "Okay, Never have I ever disliked a color."

Shuichi laughed, "Really?"

Nina looked at him expectantly, "Have you?"

Shuichi, tilted his head away, then straightened up, "Yes."

Nina perked up, "Really? What color?"

"Red"

* * *

"And I looked over to see this older man, probably in his 30's and I said 'Excuse me?' and his eyes got really wide and he began shaking his head and he immediately got off at the stop we were at and I was about to yell after him when I felt something tug at my skirt again and I looked down and there was this 6 year old kid maybe you was trying to ask me to move so he could get to his mother."

Nina was trying to tell the story through her laughter and Shuichi had been watching with amusement. The two of them had made there way back to Nina's apartment after taking their original long route, but the game was still going strong.

Nina cleared her throat, "So yeah, I'm never sure if that really qualifies as being groped on the subway system. But, it makes a good story."

"I would agree, I'm glad you had to clear that up." Shuichi was standing in front of her.

Nina looked up at him then looked over at her apartment and looked back at him, "You know I am surprisingly not all that tired, so if you wanted to come up and keep playing I would be down for that." She tilted her head to the side.

His smile seemed to twitch a little, he paused a moment with his eyes closed then nodded looking at her, "I believe I'm down for that too."

Nina laughed, "My turn. Never have I ever had a fan club"

They went to the elevator after the first small set of stairs, and hopped in while Shuichi danced around that statement, "I find it very hard to believe you haven't had a small group of admirers." He leaned closer to her as they stepped into the elevator.

Nina rolled her eyes and leaned around him to hit the 9, "I'm not talking about a few admirers or a secret admirer or even a stalker. I mean an actual club established with just adoring me in mind."

She laughed as Shuichi cringed a little, "The worst time was valentine's day."

Nina nodded as they got off and walked down her hallway. "The girls in the fan club would leave chocolates in my locker and desk, in the boys locker and bathrooms, in my mail box and a few of them even gave chocolates to my mother.

Nina laughed as she kicked off her shoes after getting in the door. "Well your mom really lucked out it seems."

Shuichi hung his jacket shaking his head, "She found didn't know the half of it and she encouraged me to be open to them."

Nina shrugged off her pea coat and hung it next to Shuichi's, "Aww, that's not very helpful."

Shuichi sighed, "No it wasn't."

Nina patted his back and her hand lingered there a moment, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Maybe that shot."

She giggled, "I can do that." she went to turn into the kitchen and he grasped her hand, making her look back.

"Perhaps just a glass of water."

Nina watched Shuichi's eyes, they seemed like they weren't shiny like they were earlier, but she nodded, "Make yourself comfortable please."

She poured herself a glass of rose, grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of jack, and a glass of water and made her way into the living room.

"Never have I ever been a bar tender." Shuichi said when he saw her.

"Haha, good one." Nina handed him his water and put the shots down on the table with the whiskey and sat next to Shuichi with her wine.

"You want me to respond?" she said after taking a sip.

"Please." he turned to face her more, bring his leg onto the couch.

She was kneeling on her knees facing him, and she scooted a little closer when he repositioned himself, "So I use to do it every now and again, but last time I did it, I decided I wasn't going to drink at all that night. Usually I take I few shots with people or sip on a beer or something while I work, but this time no. All sober."

"Unusual for the work environment." Shuichi smiled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey it was for this work environment. Anyways, So I hadn't been drinking all night right? And this guy comes along talkin big spending a lot of money and he's been boozing these poor girls at the bar up all night. Then it starts getting to be towards closing and I guess he lost interest in them all because he starts offering to buy me drinks. I decline, make jokes about getting my own drinks on the house, you know trying not to be a bitch, but the guy kept pushing." she paused to take another sip of wine, "so finally I snap and tell him to take his boozed up play boy bunnies and get out of my bar. He throws down like 500 dollars leans over the table and grabs 2 bottles of red wine. I let it go because he over payed and I just want to close at this point, and hes walking out with the shit faced girls on his arms and hes yelling something and he busts one of the bottles on the ground, then they walk out leaving the door wide open. I don't think anything and go to lock the door up and right when I go to walk away from the door a maulitof comes flying through the door hits the ground where the other bottle was broken and it immediately lights up." she paused again and took a sip, "So it basically burns out the front of the place and all the while I hear the giggling and howling of the drunken bastard and his playboy bunnies. What really sucks is now I can't stand the smell of red wine." Nina smiled over at Shuichi, who was just staring her in the eyes. Nina tilted her head and leaned forward to push his shoulder, but Shuichi just held her hand.

Nina bit her lip a second, "To scary?"

Shuichi smiled, "Thank you for telling me that story."

Nina scooted closer to him so her arm would be slack while they held hands, "Yeah, I got dozens. My turn."

She finished her glass of wine and rested her chin in her other hand, "Never have I ever been an only child."

Shuichi's brow raised, "Really? How many siblings do you have?"

"I'm one of 5. What about you?"

"I was my mother's only child."

Nina leaned her head forward, nodding in a 'Continue'.

"My mother actually had a very hard time getting pregnant. So, when I was born she was so very happy. My father was out of the picture when I was young, so she raised me by herself. She recently got remarried though, and her husband has a song from his previous marriage. He's younger then I am and surprisingly has taken to me as an older brother figure quite fast."

Nina smiled eyes a little lazy, "That's no surprise. You seem'd like you would be a good older brother. All those wise words."

Nina leaned her head against Shuichi's shoulder, "Your turn."

Shuichi seemed to be contemplating the next statement, finally he said, "Never have I ever had a one night stand."

Nina picked her head up and had an eyebrow raised, "You really are a gentleman."

She shook her head and poured herself a shot, "This one time I woke up next to a very handsome very built man. I didn't remember a whole lot from that night but I kinda inferred where things lead to. So after putting on a shirt a kind of leaned over and gave him a shake. He kinda laughed and rolled over facing saying he wasn't asleep. I asked him if he remembered what happened that night and he said that he did. I kinda sat there, waiting for him to tell me. And all he would say was 'I never met a human woman who moved and feels like you do." Nina rolled her eyes and knocked her shot back. She looked over to Shuichi, "Your turn."

He smiled, "Technically I would have said you didn't have to share if you took the shot."

Nina laughed, "Please at this point, its just a friendly encouragement."

Shuichi released her hand from his and poured himself a shot, and quickly downed. He saw Nina's head tilted, brow raised and eyes questioning, "To even the encouragement." he told her and she shook her head,

"Fair enough."

He leaned back closer to her, they were only a few inches apart on the couch, "Never have I ever had so much fun with a woman. Especially not over the course of three weeks."

Nina made a face, "Ouch, you must have had some lazy lays my dear." she giggled and looked at the whiskey then looked back at Shuichi, "I might just take a shot on that one."

She downed her shot and exhaled, "My turn." She met Shuichi's gaze and noticed it was starting to get a little shiny once more, " Never have I ever met a man with eye's like yours."

Shuichi lips twitched up, "I'm not sure I can make that call for myself."

Nina shrugged, "Don't worry about, any doubts in you mind feel free to take a shot."

Shuichi downed another, "Level playing feel."

Nina grinned, "I also had a glass of wine sir. But I suspect I might be a little more heavy weighted then you. " Nina pulled out the hair tie and stick holding her hair back making her curls bounce down around her face.

Shuichi's hand brushed her cheek as it pushed curls behind her ear, and it paused to rest at the crook of her neck and collar bone. Nina's eyes met with Shuichi's and she wasn't sure how much of the shine came from the whiskey now. But she managed to whisper "Your turn."

Shuichi lips were a few inches from Nina's, so she felt the warm breath from behind them when he said, "Never have I ever been so attracted to a woman before."

Nina teethed her lip a moment then she parted her lips open slightly in response, only to feel Shuichi's lips against her's. She felt herself inhaled sharply through her nose and caught the sent of whiskey and roses. She felt Shuichi's hands behind her head and neck and felt his chest pressing closer. With one hand she felt his long hair now lose completely of its tie back, and with the other hand she felt his strong hip bone and smooth skin. She felt herself lying flat on the couch and Shuichi lieing flat over her. She felt, heard, smelled, and tasted his breath. She could only feel him against her brushing her lips with his and his hands moving to pull her into him more. Then she realized her eyes had been closed and she opened them. When she did, she didn't feel Shuichi on top of her anymore, or his lips on her. But she did see him in front of her, and she would assume that she had the same wide eyed, hanging jaw, speechless expression on her face. She saw the churning emotion in Shuichi's eyes and in a small attempt to ease him she said,

"Never have I ever had a bad time with Jack Daniels around."

* * *

A/N: YAY this is pretty much the climax of Nina and Shuichi- but there is oh so much to come! By the next chapter you will see where this is in regaurds to the Prolouge chapter (hint hint its close). Hopefully this thing is satisfying to read because quite frankly I have felt like all this has been filler chapters of petty conversation and I am hoping this was a little more filling and a little less filler. If you know what I am saying. Do you know? Will you let me know? Otherwise this sudden writing spurt might dissapear you know? No it won't, not for a while at least. But we won't jinx it now will we! Please give me feed back; I'm hungry.


	7. Attractive?

_Say it's true_

_Say you like me._

* * *

The tension in the room was as stiff as the drink on the table next to them. Nina was smiling at Shuichi hoping he would take a deep breath and smile back, but he just sat back and stared at Nina, not braking her gaze. Nina's smile kept, but it faltered when she thought she saw Shuichi's eyes lighten, literally to a shade of yellow. She suddenly felt like she was warm, she sipped from Shuichi's water glass and exhaled. Looking back over at Shuichi she went to move closer,

"Shuichi?" He put a hand out halting her, blinking his eyes, then shutting them hard.

"Can you tell me if you're alright?"

"I'm alright." Shuichi kept his eyes shut.

"Okay, " Nina moved to hand Shuichi his water, "that Jack can sneak up on you huh? He's a sly little fox."

Shuichi took her wrist holding the water, and his eyes met with her wide eyes. If Nina felt warm then she thought Shuichi must be burning up, because his touch felt like heated metal. He took the water from her seemingly holding his breath. He exhaled and turned from her when he saw Nina's eyes squinting again when she thought she saw his eyes lighten again. She suddenly felt another rush of warmth and she shook her head in attempt to shake the feeling off. He quickly drank the rest of his water and set the glass down next to him. His eyes shot open when he felt Nina's other hand against his cheek and he felt her sudden inhale as she met his gaze.

"Shuichi, your eyes look like they are gold," she took a breath, "and your skin feels so warm."

His grabbed her other wrist and kept her gaze. "I think I should be getting home." his voice was deeper then normal.

Nina felt like she was flushed, she took a shaky breath, "You sound a little husky, are you sure you wouldn't want to lie down here for a while 'til the alcohol is out of your system."

His head was down, avoiding her gaze, she tilted her head to try and find his eyes, "What do you want to do?" His eyes were definitely gold, and he smirked.

"Can I really do whatever I want?"

Nina smiled at him, "Yes," she felt him straighten up, his hands pulling her wrists closer to him, "You are more then welcome to go home, and you could always stay on the couch Shuichi."

His eyes went green, and she suddenly didn't feel so hot. He slid from her wrists to her hands and he grasped them gently, "I will be going." he kissed both her hands then leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "Thank you Nina." and kissed her cheek.

Shuichi stood and grabbed his coat as he walked out the door. Nina sat still, kneeling in front of her couch. She slumped back with an exhale and rested her back against the table. Her hands drifted across her wrists, one hand floated to her cheek, barely skimming the spot where Shuichi's lips had just left. She tipped her head forward and rested her forehead in her hands.

Nina picked her head up, "I can't decide if I need a hot shower or a cold shower now."

She stood up and grabbed the glasses that accumulated on her table. She left them in the sink, and she went back into the living room seeing that bottle of whiskey on the table. She walked over and held it up, taking a look over it. She glared at it a second, then rolled her eyes at no one in particular. She put the Jack Daniels back with the rest of her alcohol, turning out all the lights she already had pulled off her dress. She was sliding out of the rest of her garments when she got to the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. She saw Shuichi's golden eyes, she blinked and that was gone. Letting out a deep sigh she turned the shower knob to the right. She tossed her undergarments to the corner of the bathroom and put a hand under the falling water. Huffing again, she turned the knob to the left and stepped under the shower head. She began to shiver, taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out the room started getting misty and her shivers stopped. She leaned against the wall and let the water hit her. Closing her eyes she ran her hands under the water then brought the water to her face. Slowly she massaged the make up off her face and began to soak her hair. She let out small moan, opening her eyes slightly. She saw Shuichi's golden eyes again.

"Fuck."

They were gone. Nina groaned loudly and quickly washed her hair. She was washing her body when she closed her eyes and thought about what happened with Shuichi, and why she felt so warm all of the sudden after their little kiss. She kept her eyes closed as she turned the shower off and grabbed the towel off the shower door. Walking over to the bathroom door she grabbed for another towel she remembered to be their, not wanting to open her eyes and check. She grabbed the other towel and draped it over her hair, giving it a wring. She knocked out the bathroom light and shuffled over to her bed, allowing herself to flop down onto it. She rolled over so she would be on her stomach, and reached out to feel for the lamp next to her bed which she knew was on. She finally found it and switched it off, and she lied there with her face stuck down in the pillows. She turned over onto her back and pulled a blanket over her. She was turning her head back and forth, and she finally huffed,

"Shuichi, you better call me tomorrow." she let her eyes open to a dark room before she fell asleep.

* * *

Nina was awoken by a ringing phone she deemed to be very angry. She clambered and grabbed for it wishing it would run out of rings before her hand could get a grasp on it. Her hand beat the phone to the end of the line though, and Nina sighed before putting it to her ear,

"Good morning?"

She heard a laugh on the other line, "I suppose it's not quite afternoon yet Ms. Wolowitz, so yes Good Morning."

Nina opened her eyes and perked up, "Yes, um, good to hear from you-..."

She heard another laugh, "We spoke last night, though I suppose you spoke to a lot of people Ms. Wolowitz. This is Mr. Daisuke Hitori, with the Japanese House of Ballet."

Nina sat up straight, "Oh Mr. Hitori, please excuse me I haven't fully woken up yet." she started fussing with her hair when she realized she was on the phone, she had to stop herself from smacking her in the forehead.

"That is quite alright Ms. Wolowitz no need to apologize."

Nina laughed a little, "Thank you sir, and please, you may call me Nina."

"Alright Nina, now I would like to tell you why I'm calling."

"Please do." Nina held her breath.

"As I mentioned last night, the Japanese House of Ballet puts on a performance in Tokyo every year, with the intention of show casing the amazing grace and power of Ballet dancing."

Nina nodded, "Yes I have tried to go the past couple years, I have always heard the show is breath taking."

"Thank you Nina, I am glad you have heard well. I would like you to be able to come to the show this year."

Nina grinned "I would like that too Mr. Hitori."

He laughed, "Well good, for that to happen, I would like to set up a time for my associates and myself to come by your studio."

Nina nodded, "Okay we can do that, may I ask why though?"

"Well we would like to see a piece of yours done purely in ballet before casting you."

Nina was nodding then she stopped, "I'm sorry, casting, Mr. Hitori?"

"Yes Nina, we are confident you are what we are looking for but we would like to confirm. You understand?"

Nina's eyes were wide, "Yes, of course Mr. Hitori. This would be an audience."

"Exactly Nina. I am glad you will have us see you. We plan on being in your town again in 3 weeks, can you have a 10 minuet routine ready for us by then?"

"Yes, Mr. Hitori, I can have it perfected for you." she wondered if again if smiles are audible over the phone.

"Excellent Nina, I will have my secretary call and get your studio information at a later date."

"Great, I look forward to hearing from her."

"And we look forward to seeing you dance Nina. Have a good afternoon."

"Yes thank you Mr. Hitori, my afternoon is set for good!"

She heard him laughing before the line clicked dead. Nina dropped the phone from her ear and tried to close her jaw but instead broke into a wild grin. She started wiggling back and forth and pumping her fists in the air in a fit of giggles. She was chanting 'all right all right' when the phone rang again. She jumped and search for it, lost in her sheets. She felt it buzzing against her crotch and grabbed it,

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Nina."

She sighed, "Shuichi,"

"I'm sorry this is a bad time-"

"Not even Shuichi, my afternoon is good! How is yours?" she fell back still grinning.

She heard a sigh, "That's good to hear, I got some wonderful news this morning."

"Me too! You first"

He laughed softly, "My friends got engaged last night."

Nina sat up, "That's wonderful! Congratulations to them!"

"Yes well, they didn't have a ring yet, and I told them you might be able to create their wedding bands."

Nina smiled, calming into her pillows, "You recommended me to do your friend's wedding bands?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shuichi! That is so sweet! Don't apologize, when do they want to meet for a consultation?"

"Good, um. They might have wanted to meet today. My friend is very determined to get his fiance a ring."

Nina laughed, "Sweet. I can be there in an hour. Is that enough time?"

"I believe that will be fine."

"Great! I'll see you in an hour!" Nina went to hang up the phone,

"Nina wait!"

"Yes Shuichi?" she remembered seeing his eyes last night.

"Where exactly is your workshop?"

She let her hand collide with her forehead.

* * *

Nina leaned against the outside wall of her workshop, fidgeting with her clothing.

"Maybe I should have tried to look more professional or something.." she was only talking to herself.

After she hung up with Shuichi she realized how much of a mess she was; red still stained her lips and now part of her chin, black smears actually crowded her vision and sparkling mascara tears adorned her cheeks and nose. She huffed at herself, muttering about trying to take care of it the night before. Aside from scrubbing her face she fell asleep with the towel on her head, which resulted in a large poof of blonde not wanting to relax. After spending twenty minuets taming her hair and cleaning her face she rushed around her room think 'skirt, tee, sweater' and wound up with a plaid pleated skirt, that had a very large buckle on the side, a small gray tank top that fit to tightly, and a white cropped sweater that had sleeves that covered Nina's fingertips. She caught herself in the mirror and wanted to change, but then she caught the time on the clock and grabbed a pair of flat knee high boots and tied a ribbon in her hair as she walked out the door. Now she stood wondering if she should try and find a bag of clothes for changing into she kept in her 'office' before Shuichi showed up with his friend.

"Miss do you need help finding your way to school."

Nina was looking in the window of her shop, at the sound of the man's voice she rolled her eyes and turned around to glare at him only to find Shuichi standing there smiling with a very tall man next to him. She looked back and forth between them before he stepped forward,

"Nina I hope you weren't waiting long, this is my friend Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara this is Nina Wolowitz"

His tall friend, Kuwabara laughed nervously and then punched Shuichi's shoulder, "Hey man if you knew this lady was your friend why did you have me ask that stupid question. I'm so sorry Miss Nina he told me I should ask you."

Nina laughed and shook Kuwabara's extended hand, "It's alright man, I have a sense of humor." She pulled him in for a hug,"Congratulations on wanting to tie the knot."

Kuwabara's face went red, "Oh Thanks, But, I'm here to look at rings."

Nina laughed, she gave him a pat on the back and released him from her arms, "Funny guy."

"I think he's a little nervous." Shuichi was laughing softly.

Kuwabara made a face and Nina held up her hands, "Say no more, enter into my realm of calm."

She opened the door to her workshop, gesturing them to walk in. The workshop was nestled in a serious of other stores and studios being constructed in an old storage unit. Nina managed another store location that her blacksmith master had owned before he passed away. That store was where she worked most of the time for more serious work that centered less around jewelry. This was just a little place she had been working completely off her own merit.

"I guess you don't need a lot of room huh?" Kuwabara looked around at the small space, which was probably no more no less 113 square feet.

Nina grinned, "Nope, just enough space for you to see what I do and decide you like it."

Shuichi smiled at her and Kuwabara nodded. Nina designated to them to take a seat in the stools that sat in front of a counter. She sat on the other side with her hands folded in front of her. She looked back and forth between the two men in front of her. Kuwabara spoke up after looking down,

"So uh, do you have a show case or something for me to pick from?"

She looked sideways and nodded her head, "Yeah, I have samples. I also have a few pictures. But I only have you to have exactly what you are looking for. Do you want the ring to be a symbol of you and her together? Or about how you feel about her?"

"Uh.. Okay. I uh.. I want it to show her how much she means to me."

Nina smiled, turning her head to him, "Tell me about your fiance."

Kuwabara sat up straight, "She is the most beautiful woman in three worlds! She is my one true love! We were destined to be together! She is the softest, most caring and gentle being that ever lived! I- uh sorry. I get a little carried away when talking about her."

Nina's eyes looked soft and Kuwabara caught her gaze and felt stuck, "It sounds to me like you truly love her. Its like you are talking about the world and everything that's worth seeing. Its very happy." Nina broke their gaze and reached for something under the counter, "also its very inspiring!" She pulled out a big photo book with Russian lettering across the front of it.

"Uh what does that say?"

Nina grinned, "Wolowit's Wondrous Works of Worth!"

Shuichi smiled, "Catches the attention."

Nina nodded "Yes, that is the idea." She opened the book a third of the way in and turned it toward Shuichi and Kuwabara, before them now were lovely pictures of finger jewelry in any style from elegant and delecet pinky rings to rough, bold multi-fingered brass knuckle looking creations.

"Now remember this is just gonna be like pick and choose what things you like and what reminds you of her. If you flip to the back there is a list of all the stones and metals I have access to, and this," Nina paused to pull out and put on the counter a small chest, "this has samples of all those materials so you can get a feel for them."

Kuwabara looked back and forth over things, "Wow.. Uh."

Nina put her hands on his, "Relax, just feel things out. I am a big fan of feeling things out." She leaned back, "Just ask me question when they come to you." She pushed a little piece of paper and pencil toward him,"and you can right down anything that comes to you that you want to make a note of."

She looked over to Shuichi who was watching her. They kept a gaze while Kuwabara began to look through the pictures. He was studying each one very carefully and flipping through the pages, occasionally writing a few things down then going back to the book. Nina was busy studying Shuichi's eyes. They seemed so calm in comparison to all of the day before and especially the last time they were in her apartment.

Kuwabara interrupted their starring competition, "Uh. Can you show me the materials?"

Nina smiled at him, "Of course," she unlocked the box with a little number code and turned it to face him, "I think I have everything from diamond to rein stone and gold to silver.. to copper to iron to- etc. etc."

Kuwabara held up a velveteen box that showcased the stones. They each had a little number next to them, and Kuwabara intense in writing down a number, then another, then crossing one out, then writing two more down, then crossing one off. He was going through the same process with the metals. Nina was watching him now, she didn't allow herself to play into a staring contest again, she didn't want to get caught up in anything especially when she didn't know if there was a 'thing(s)' in the first place. Kuwabara set down his pencil and put the little velvet boxes back into the case. He sat up straight and looked down at his paper. Nina felt herself lean forward, in an attempt to feel out what he was going to do next. Suddenly Kuwabara closed one eye, lowered himself onto the counter so his elbows went away from him and he grabbed the pencil and started marking the back of the paper he was making notes on. Nina wavered back and forth trying to get a better idea on what exactly he was doing, then Kuwabara sat up, Nina sat back, and he held up the paper to her.

"This is how my Yukina should be!"

On the paper there was a crudely drawn figure of a woman holding out her hand with what seemed to be a string and a large triangle around her finger. The woman also had a large smile on her face, and there were hearts in the background. It seemed like Nina was stunned, starring at the picture before her face, but she snapped out of it upon hearing Shuichi's laughing.

"You are quite the artist Kuwabara." he put his hand over his mouth.

Kuwabara put a fist over his chest and looked upwards in a proud gesture, which made Nina laugh, "Actually Shuichi is right, this is great inspiration."

She took the paper and skimmed over his notes, nodding, "But, you do want to have your Yukina design her ring for you? Or shall I use your notes for both of them?"

Kuwabara shook his head, "No, I mean she should be here soon! She was at the market when we called her, and she just had to go back our home before coming here." his face got all dreamy by the time he finished that sentence, "Ahh, Yukina."

He sat there with a far off look, Nina covered her mouth and tried to stop the laughter from coming out, "Okay, that's good." she just cleared her throat and went over his notes again, this time with her own pencil.

After a few minuets, Kuwabara snapped out of it and saw Nina scribbling away, "Hey, what are you doing."

She was crouched over the paper much like he was before, and at the sound of his question her eyes went up to look at him, "Oh," she smiled leaning back off the counter, "I was just drawing something myself."

Kuwabara leaned forward and looked over the drawings Nina cranked out in the few minuets he was day dreaming; there were five. When he looked at the paper Nina quickly motioned to Shuichi to look at her and she held up three fingers, then one to her lips and pointed back to Kuwabara. Who, after skimming over the paper five times picked his head up and said,

"Can you make the third one?"

Nina grinned, "I sure can. You sure that's the one you want?"

He looked over the numbers he had written down and double checked them with the numbers she wrote down next to the third one, he looked at her and nodded.

She clapped her hands together once then stuck her hand out at him, "Lovely! When will I have it to you?"

Kuwabara looked taken aback but stuck his hand out back to shake on it, "Uh, don't I ask you that?"

Nina kept shaking his hand, "Nope, you tell me. When do you want it?"

Kuwabara thought for a moment, "Well we are having an engagement dinner for our old gang Friday. It'd be nice to give it to her then."

Nina gave one last shake, "Deal, you will have it in three days."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and the bell rang over head of it as someone walked in, "Hello? Kazuma?"

Kuwabara shot out of his seat, "Yukina! My love!" He was over to her side, "I'm so sorry you had to walk her by yourself! I hope you took the bus actually, you would be safer that way, and if anyone had tried to hurt you on the bus I could still come out there and kick their butts. If you sat at the front it would be safest-"

"Kazuma, I am alright. Thank you for caring so much." she spoke softly. She looked like the caring and gentle woman Kuwabara described her as. She was small, and shockingly enough to Nina she had blue hair. When she turned around Nina felt herself ease inside, Yukina had the most striking colored eyes. "You must be Ms. Nina Wolowitz." she gave a bow.

Nina felt herself bow back, "Oh yes, and from the sounds of Kuwabara here you are certainly Yukina."

Yukina smiled and Nina felt herself smile back, "Please Yukina, sit down. I just finished with Kuwabara."

Yukina took a seat in between Shuichi and Kuwabara, she looked around the shop a moment then looked back to Nina, "How exactly does this work ?"

"Nina, please." Nina leveled the photo book and the sample box in front of Yukina, "Well I have sample's of the materials I use here. Also, I have pictures of pieces I have created over the years here. All you have to do is tell me exactly what you want the ring to say to Kuwabara for you."

"I tell you exactly what I want it to say?" Yukina looked thoughtful, and Kuwabara was starring at her off in another world.

"It doesn't have to be exact," Nina suggested, "if you know what you want it to say 'exactly', perfect, and if you have an idea, perfect."

Yukina smiled and nodded, "I want it to say 'Thank You Kazuma, you have rescued me a number of times, and have been so thoughtful and caring since the day I met you. You are a strong and brilliant light that warms cold winds and lets me see the world.'.. Is that to specific?" she back a hand behind her head and gave a laugh.

Nina smiled softly, "Nope. Its perfect."

Yukina looked in the sample box and pointed out a few things she liked, "But I will leave the design up to you, I have a feeling you will make it.."

"Perfect- that's my deal." Nina held out her hand to Yukina, in response Yukina kissed it and smiled at her.

Nina had a shocked smile on her face and gave a weird giggle, "Well that was sweet."

She heard Shuichi laugh softly. Yukina looked over at Kuwabara, "It's around lunch time, are you hungry my dear?"

Kuwabara stood from his chair, "I am always hungry for your wonderful cooking my love."

Shuichi cleared his throat, "Before we get to hungry, perhaps you should discuss payment?"

Nina, Yukina, and Kuwabara all mummer, "Oh yeah." and sat back down at the counter.

"So uh.. How much?" Kuwabara motioned to Yukina and himself.

Nina spoke in Russian, she made a

"What the hell did you just say?" Kuwabara made a fist on the table and Yukina and Shuichi were looking confused.

Nina's eyes widened, "Do you speak Russian?" she was fighting back a grin.

Kuwabara faltered, "Uh.." He looked at Shuichi and Yukina, "No. But you sounded weird so."

Nina's head fell limp a moment as she let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, it looked like you were motioning- it doesn't matter I was just making a joke for myself. Tell me your price range."

Kuwabara looked over at Yukina, and he grasped her hands, "If it makes my Yukina happy, you can't put a price limit on it."

Nina smiled with a sigh, "Okay, well I will just show you my rates." she pulled out a small booklet with a long list of prices."

Kuwabara glanced at it and his eyes bugged out, "Whoa! All of that for a little ring?"

Nina's head went sideways, she was under the impression her rates were amazing in comparison to other jewelers. She looked at the booklet and caught her breath a moment, "Oh wait!" She looked at Kuwabara who was making sad faces at Yukina, "These aren't all applied to the one, or in this case, two rings! I should indicate which fees apply to you."

She turned the booklet to her and flipped through it, occasionally making a mark with her red pencil, after a moment she turned it back to Kuwabara who was clearing his sniffles, "So for these engagement bands the total together, will come out to $750 dollars; one being $415 the other $335."

Kuwabara's eyes stayed wide, but he sighed a little, "Okay. That's better then $5,000."

"Oh, well plus labor this comes out to $7,000"

Kuwabara yelped and almost started making sad faces again but Nina waved her hands at him, "Joke! Just kidding! Labor is included in the standard fees and I can actually give you a discount on the labor since this is a pair of rings, and another discount for being new time customers, and another discount for being new friends, or at least old friends of a new friend; in which the total boils down to $500 flat."

Yukina looked at Nina, "That is so generous of you, Nina."

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, you didn't have too do all that."

Nina caught Shuichi looking at her, and she met his gaze, "It is. You are very sweet to offer such a discount."

Nina broke the gaze closing her eyes in a smile, "Thank you all but really it's nothing. When I designed these prices I had help from someone and he always sided on setting the prices high, so I just saw it as his leaving room for me to make exceptions."

Kuwabara was getting out his wallet, "Do you except checks."

Nina put a hand over his, "I do, but please don't worry about payment until they are completed, and you have decided you are more then satisfied with them."

Kuwabara smiled, "Well alright!" he turned to Yukina, "Shall we go enjoy your delicious meal my Yukina?"

Yukina smiled at him, "Oh Kazuma."

The two of them gave their thanks to Nina and walked off towards their home. Nina finished locking up with Shuichi leaning against the building. She walked over and stood in front of him, he opened his eyes and she looked down. He stood up straight, "Nina?"

She looked up at him, with wide and innocent eyes, "Excuse me sir, but I can't seem to find my high school, would a big strong man like yourself mind helping a little innocent girl like me?"

Shuichi laughed, "Of course child, I can walk you home."

Nina shifted back and forth, "Actually sir, I haven't eaten today, and it would be really great if you showed me where I could get some food. Maybe you could even sit with me."

Shuichi shook his head, "Right this way little girl." he held out his arm and Nina swooped her's under his. She kicked her back leg up and hit Shuichi's butt. He looked over at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm still big enough to kick your ass."

* * *

Shuichi was walking Nina back to her apartment after they ate. It was getting close to early evening, Nina was thinking about inviting Shuichi up to talk, or drink- she shook her head and decided the last thing she would offer would be a drink. Unless it was after they talked. Shuichi made a sound,

"Oh yeah," he stepped in front of her as they stopped in front of her building's stairs, "What, if I may ask, did you say earlier?"

Nina thought a moment with her finger to her chin, "Hmm.. The, and, he, really, what about the children, oh yes I didn't like the yellow one either."

Shuichi laughed, "Very funny."

"I think so." she shrugged.

"I meant at the store. In russian?"

Nina 'oh'ed "Yeah it was russian. I- it was a silly joke."

Shuichi stepped toward her, "I think your funny remember?"

Nina rolled her eyes, "I said $50 for you, $300 for the girl"

Shuichi laughed, stepping a little closer, "Would you say it in Japanese this time?"

"$50 for you, $300 for the girl." Nina stuck her tongue out at him

Shuichi thought about it a moment, which made Nina sigh, "He made a motion like he was asking how much I would pay for them and that sounded like mafia business, so I made a little russian gangster joke-" Shuichi put a finger over her lips,

"I get it," he laughed, "You are funny Nina," he stepped a little closer, "in a very cute way."

"I'd stick my tongue out at you but I seem to have a barrier preventing that" she murmured with his finger still being on her lips, and his face being close enough for them to whisper.

He moved his hand to her cheek, "Don't let me hold you back."

"What makes you think you could." She stuck her tongue out for a split second, then giggled.

Shuichi placed his other hand on her hip, and she closed her eyes a moment, "I really appreciate you introducing me to your friends Shuichi."

His hand moved to the small of her back, "I was more then happy to bring them to someone who would make everything seem special for even a few hours."

She half way opened her eyes, "Shuichi.."

His lips met hers, the hand on her cheek going to the back of her head, his legs moving forward so their knees would have met were they the same size. Her eyes closed again and her hand stroked his cheek before she pulled back, eyes opening to see Shuichi's worried eyes.

"Do you kiss all your friends like that?" Nina smiled at him playing with a locke of his hair.

His eyes softened, the hand behind he head moving to gently stroke her neck, "Not at all."

She teethed her lip, "So are we friends by day, and make out buddies by night? Are we in a little super hero dilemma substituting hero with relationship?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers, "Haven't you ever wanted to be a super hero?"

Nina smiled, "At some point, but I'm not sure I could handle all the lying it entails at this point."

Shuichi lifted his forehead from hers and met her eyes, "You don't have secrets?"

"I don't keep my secrets from people anymore so much."

Shuichi closed his eyes and Nina stepped closer to him, "If you want to be casual friends with the occasional make out session from drinking or having pent up sexual frustration I can live with that, we are both adults and aren't looking or committed to any other relationship- but it would have to be just that- a comfortable friendship."

Shuichi's eyes met hers, "I don't want that."

Nina smiled, "Then what do you want?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, exhaling, "I'm.. I don't know."

Nina stroked his cheek, "I want you to think about it, and once you know, give me a call okay?"

Shuichi opened his eyes again, she couldn't read what it was he was feeling. "Okay."

Nina went to step back and Shuichi held her to him, "I will call you soon Nina."

She smiled, she leaned closer to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, "I'll be happy to hear from you," she went to his ear, "either way." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went into her building.

* * *

**A/N:** THANK YOU Foxgirl Ray, Reserei B Wolf, Crazy Creator 33, and The One and Only CGK for sending me your words! You made me sit down and keep on writing every free chance I got- and wouldn't you know it I finished writing this chapter right when I moved to an area that doesn't have internet access yet! Yay! RAWR, not yay! This is posted now, so I obviously figured something out, but while I am without access I will be charging away at these chapters even still! Any who! you need to let me know what you know about this chapter! Kuwabara sounded dumb? They smile to much? Didn't like the last bit with Nina and Shuichi for a: it made you sad they wouldn't be together b: it was dumb and unbelievable c: it was to cute and you want Hiei, d: _ I don't know! It's what you think, don't let me dictate your thoughts! I just want a little bit of your extra words and your... feedback.  
Love and ~Red


	8. You Call

_Theres no point trying to change it_

_If your mind's made up_

Nina was lying flat on her back in her studio, looking up at the painting on the ceiling. She followed motion of the waves and moved her hands beside her feeling out the movement. The waves connected to the wind, and Nina's hand moved up and over to the other hand which took the movements, giving the previous hand a chance to rest. Nina felt her eyes close as the movement of her hand mixed with the painting melted into rhythm with the music filling the studio. Nina's other hand joined in the motions once again, and as they got more lively Nina felt inspired once more. She rolled over and jumped up landing in position to continue with her routine.

She had been working on this routine for the past three days, before and after working on Yukina and Kuwabara's rings. Every moment of the day she found herself thinking about what she could do to show case her talent and her love for ballet. It had been years since she had practiced it exclusively, so any chance she could she took time to go back to basics. It was safe to say she had spent more then two third's of her day focusing on ballet. That thought made her smile,

"That's what it takes." she spoke to herself.

She hadn't spoken to Shuichi in the past three days. A small part of her was happy she had the routine to focus on so she wouldn't worry about what was going through his head. She wasn't worried about him wanting to be just friends, or him wanting to be more then just friends, she was just concerned he would decide she was to complicated for him. She had to laugh at herself when that thought popped up. With how complex and intricate Shuichi seemed to keep things around him, she should be more worried about being too simple.

Nina's music faded and eventually stopped. she made a big huff and started stretching. She closed up at the dance studio and started walking. She was zoned out, her mind was still dancing. Her thoughts became present when she noticed where she walked to. The little bell over the door rang as she walked in and she felt her entire body lighten and relax as she stepped into the room full of bright nostalgic smells. An older man stepped into the room from a back room and smiled the second he saw Nina,

"Nina! We thought you had gotten married off and up and left us!"

"No Ichigo, you were just hoping that was what happened."

Nina's face brightened, "Mr. Sato, Ms. Mina, I haven't been by in a while," she stepped up and hugged the both of them, "I'm sorry."

The older couple looked at each other and looked down at Nina before wrapping their arms around her.

Just then the bell rang again, and the couple looked up to see who it was, but Nina didn't. She felt the both of them laugh before she heard it.

"Well look here, we have a little reunion of young adults we haven't seen in a while." Ms. Nina said giving a pat to Nina's back.

"We thought you left town without a goodbye again Shuichi, we almost felt hurt for a second." Mr. Sato joked with him.

Nina felt her eyes widen a bit, she let go of the older couple and turned around to have her fully open eyes meet with Shuichi's.

He shook his surprise off a moment, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Sato. I suppose I have been a little neglectful."

The couple laughed, "Nonsense boy, you are here now."

Ms Mina turned to Nina, "Now what brings you in," she looked over at Shuichi, "both of you I mean."

Nina spoke first, "I was just on my way home actually."

Shuichi spoke right after her, "Would you mind if I walked with you Nina?"

Nina was close enough to Mina to feel the nudge was giving her, she also felt the shove gave him back, making Nina giggle. She looked at Shuichi who was hopeful, and she breathed, "Of course Shuichi." she gave her goodbyes to the old couple and went to walk out the door.

Shuichi had her pause next to him,"I will just be a moment, if that is alright?"

Nina nodded and stepped outside. Shuichi came out just a moment later, with a small bouquet of red roses. Nina smiled, "Those are pretty."

Shuichi smiled at her, "Yes, they are my favorite."

Nina nodded "I remember."

They walked back to her apartment, neither of them extended an arm as they went, so they walked side by side. Shuichi was the first to talk as they walked,

"So I never heard what your good news was."

Nina thought a moment then laughed softly, "Wow, I guess I never told you."

Shuichi smiled at her again, "I would love to hear now."

Nina nodded trying to hold back her excitement, "Well.. Basically I have an audience coming up for a show."

"That's wonderful. What sort of show?"

Nina let her grin slip a little, "Ballet."

Shuichi smiled, "You like ballet?"

Nina's head went back in a laugh, "Like? Ballet is my first true love!"

They approached her building and Shuichi's pace slowed, "When is it? The audience."

"About two and a half weeks from now. The past couple days I have been in the studios from daylight til moonlight; one studio working on this dance and the second studio working on Yukina and Kuwabara's rings."

"Oh yes, their dinner is tomorrow night."

Nina nodded and stopped as they came to her building, "Yeah I was gonna call you tomorrow morning to see how they were going to pick them up."

Shuichi stepped in front of her, "I could pick them up, before the dinner starts."

Nina thought about that a moment, "..Yeah, that would be fine. When should I meet you?"

"Is four alright?"

Nina nodded, "Yeah, could we meet near Hachi park?"

"They actually live close to that park."

Nina smiled, "Perfect. I'll meet you at the Blue Pub at four with the rings." she took a step toward her door.

Shuichi held the flowers up to her, "Congratulations. On the audience."

She paused before taking the flowers, "Thank you Shuichi. Thats very sweet."

He took a step closer, and she took a step back. They looked at each other a moment before Nina kissed his cheek quickly, "See you at four tomorrow."

She ran inside but paused at the mirror before the steps to look at the flowers. She held them to her nose and smiled with a sigh.

* * *

It felt like spring. Nina sat outside the pub feeling the cool wind blow around her and her billowing dress. She held the hem of the dress right above her knee where it fell when she was standing, unconsciously she held the top of the dress to the middle of her chest in an attempt to make sure it didn't fall down. The wind passed and Nina felt a hand go to her bare shoulder.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Nina smiled as she stood up, "Not at all," she went to wrap her arms around him, "Good evening Shuichi."

He hugged her back, "How are you Nina?"

She motioned for him to sit across from her, "I feel good today. How are you?"

"I feel good now."

Nina smiled at him, "How long do you have before dinner?"

He leaned forward, "I should probably only take up to an hour. I sort of left a friend of mine in a delicate situation."

Nina raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you playing tricks on your friends Shuichi?"

He laughed, "No not exactly. My friend Hiei came in from out of town- he wasn't entirely happy to hear about Yukina getting engaged to Kuwabara, I just wanted them to have a chance to talk about it. He never would have stepped forward and had a conversation with her about it were there not the chance hitting him in the face so to say."

Nina smiled looking at her empty glass, "A little shy is he?"

Shuichi laughed abruptly, "I'm not sure if that is a good word for Hiei."

Nina laughed with him as she motioned to the waitress to bring two of what she had been drinking. "Well I hope I'm not getting you into trouble with one of your friends I haven't even met yet."

Shuichi sighed, "Well you might not get to meet him. He isn't very good around.. People."

Nina shook her head, "He sounds shy."

"If you do meet him, don't say that to him."

Nina sat forward, "Shy and sensitive, huh. He must not like Kuwabara because he is so outgoing."

Shuichi laughed, "I would really like to see how you two get along actually. He is probably my longest standing friend."

Nina huffed, "Now I really hope you didn't say anything about me being the reason you had to leave him in a bad situation." she caught his gaze, "You said exactly that didn't you."

"I didn't say anything about a bad situation."

The waitress came over with two Shirley Temples, Nina immediately snatched Shuichi's, "I'm not sure you deserve this now." she laughed at Shuichi's attempt not to look a little peeved.

Sliding it back to him she took a sip from hers. She looked over at him, "What have you been doing the past four days Shuichi?"

He put his drink down, "Mostly helping Kuwabara get everyone together for this dinner."

Nina shook her head, "I thought you said you had a small group of friends."

Shuichi thought a moment, ".. Well I guess it is a fair size group, but everyone lives rather far apart."

Nina nodded, "So you have been trying to bring everyone into one world huh?"

Shuichi looked at her, "Precisely." he chuckled.

"Well I wish I could be there to see the look on their faces." she pulled out to velveteen boxes; one dark blue and one light blue.

She pushed them over to Shuichi, then pulled them back a second, "No peaking! Okay?"

He laughed, "Okay. No peaking." he took them and put them in his coat pocket.

Nina leaned back and sighed, she looked over at Shuichi, "Have you thought about calling me at all this week?"

Shuichi closed his eyes, "I have been thinking of a lot of things this week."

Nina inhaled, "What are you thinking today?"

"That I was glad I got to see you today."

Nina smiled, "Well listen: I will let you get back to your friends, hopefully things went well on that end. I am going to watch a performance at Hachi Park. If you want to, after you are done at dinner you can call me then. If not, call me tomorrow and you can tell me about Yukina and Kuwabara's reaction to the rings."

Nina stood up and Shuichi was at her side, "When would I call you to tell you about what I've thought about?"

Nina smiled at him, "You can call me tonight, or call me tomorrow. After that we can talk whenever on the phone." She caught his gaze, "Okay?"

Shuichi nodded, "I understand."

Nina wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'll wait to hear from you."

Shuichi hesitated in letting his arms fall back from her, but he stepped back when she did, "I will talk to you soon."

She smiled and waved as she walked toward the park.

* * *

Nina sat on her blanket under a tree as she watched the final act begin on the stage at the bottom of the hill. She watched the young girls in pink Tutus and young slippers move around the stage with furvur and she could be happy just sitting there watching, thinking about where she was when she first danced like them. Just then she felt a buzz against her chest, she reached into her cleavage and pulled out her phone,

"Hello?"

"Hello Nina."

She turned around and saw Shuichi standing there with his phone against his ear.

Smiling she turned back around and spoke into the phone, "Oh Shuichi you caught me in the middle of the last act."

He walked up to where she was sitting, "I apologize, I should have called sooner."

Nina shook her head, "No worries, it all works out in the end anyway."

He sat beside her, "The performance or our call."

"All of it."

He put his hand over hers and let his phone slip from his ear as he leaned into whisper to her, "You'll spoil the ending for me."

She put her phone to that ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that did you lose your phone?"

He laughed and talked into his phone, "I guess I did. I was hoping I would be able to see the end of the performance with you."

Nina nodded, "Yes that would be nice- well look here! Shuichi, it seems you are sitting right next to me."

Shuichi laughed louder, "So it appears."

Nina shook her head, "You know its very rude to talk on the phone with someone else in your company."

Shuichi leaned closer to her, "We wouldn't want to be rude now would we?"

Nina shook her head again, "Nope! I will have to talk to you some other time over the phone Shuichi."

"Very well. Speak with you on the phone later Nina."

They both hung up and Nina turned her head to face him, "Hello Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled and put his hand behind her neck, pulling her forward. His lips locked onto hers and their eyes closed as he leaned himself on top of her. She weaved her hands into his braided back hair and pulled him closer. His other hand went to the side of her face and stroked her cheek as their lips moved against each other. She felt his breath steady and felt him begin to pull back. She looked up at him her hands on either side of his face, his eyes were caught with her and she felt like she could read them. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She let her senses return to her and let out her breath as her eyes opened again, and met Shuichi's once more.

She smiled up at him , "I think it's for the best that we stay just friends."

* * *

**A/N:** Say what? yeah. Anyways, I tried to upload this last week but I was still editing it when I lost a connection to the network! Yaaay. I know this is shorter but I tried to fit so much happening into it while still being readable. If you hadn't guessed the story is finally caught up to the prelude Prelube, and this is Shuichi's meeting with his lady friend. Now where oh where could this be going? Did Nina just shut him down? Was this chapter way to short? Not at all what you are feeling? TELL ME! And I will bring in Hiei for you.  
But I will probably do it anyways.

**~3 LOVES and Red**


	9. Calculated

_ You went into the kitchen cupboard_

_Got yourself an extra hour_

_and you gave_

_ half of it to me_

Shuichi's eyes were wide and he look a little speechless. Seeing his expression change like that made Nina jump a little. "Oh wait I mean-"

Being that Shuichi was on top of her when she jumped, his head met hers in a brute 'hello' that made both of them roll to one side. As they both stabilized their would be spinning heads, Nina looked at him through her squinting eyes. See him holding his head she moved her hand from her own forehead to replace the hand on his. At her touch Shuichi's eyes blinked open a little, half open they could meet Nina's waiting eyes. She cleared her throat,

"So, as I was saying before pain so accidentally interrupted us.. I-," she sighed, "Honestly I was trying to read that look on your face and I totally and completely thought you were trying to tell me that's what you wanted; to be just friends I mean."

He raised one eyebrow, "But I just kissed you."

Her hand went to his cheek and her other hand went to her forehead, making her roll to her stomach slightly, "Yeah.. That's a good point, but I thought it was like.. One of those moments where 'oh they kiss and he realizes'- oh that is to movie to be how it works but I mean- your eyes just seemed to say that- but I mean they say that our tongue does all the talking- which speaking of that kiss wasn't passionate- Oh! I mean not that it was bad! I-"

Shuichi turned her face to him and put a finger to her lips, she looked at him sideways, "That must have been the least articulate ramble you have ever gone on Ms. Nina."

Nina sighed closing her eyes and grabbed his hand, rolling over on it she gave a chuckle. She turned her head to face him, one ear to the ground and the other covered by curls of blond. He tucked the curls behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "I actually was thinking that perhaps it would be best for us not to complicate our friendship with romance."

"..." Nina didn't seem to move, Shuichi moved forward to comfort her when he felt a bop on his head, "Ow! Nina, did you just throw something at me."

"It was only a sitting pillow." She sat up pouting, " That was a mean thing to do! I'm glad you won't be my boyfriend because you do not let a girl sit there and think she was just a bitch who broke your heart." She started rolling away from him in a childish manner, trying to roll faster when she heard Shuichi laugh.

"Well Nina, I'm glad you won't be my girlfriend because it would really be wrong for me to date someone so young."

Nina stopped rolling and sat up, "Excuse me Mr. Old Cat Now, you're maybe a year older then me."

"I thought I was a fox."

She snorted, "Don't change the subject."

"Fine, if you are indeed not in high school then do try and be more mature."

Her jaw dropped as she watched Shuichi trying his hardest not to laugh at her, "Oh okay. I see what you mean Shuichi, mature adults, when confronted with a situation do something more like.."

They were both rolling down the hill after Nina had launched herself at the crossed legged red head and taken him by surprise. Were there anymore passer by's in the park they would have most likely confused as to weather the two were laughing or yelling incoherently at each other, but the correct passer by would know they were doing both. Fortunately for the pair of them the families had mostly finished clearing out of the park, being that the residual had ended shortly after the two of them had gotten off the phone. The rolling came to an end when the hill merged with level ground, leaving the red head and the blond giggling and stuck in vertigo. After regaining some composure Nina was left on top of Shuichi, half way hugging her friend and half making sure he wouldn't try to roll them again. Shuichi's arms were around her waist holding her on top of him and his eyes were closed. He gave a short laugh, which caused Nina to moved her chin to rest on his chest and look at him.

"What are you laughing at now?" his eyes opened at her questioned and he smiled,

"If that is how you think adults handle situations then I really would love for you to meet my friend Hiei."

* * *

Nina was walking down the street, on her way to meet Shuichi for lunch. This would be the first day she didn't work all the way through that week. Now that her and Shuichi were on an understandable level of friendship she had her fun buddy and pupil back. Her clicking steps had a skip and her blue colored skirt had a sway as she made her way to the little local spot for lunch. She came to the cloaked doorway and looked around for Shuichi. She lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head and toyed with her ears, absently counting all the little pieces of silver.

"I don't think having that much metal around your ears improves your hearing."

Nina dropped her hands from her ears and smiled as she spun on her black heal, "But the whole world does jingle for an instant."

He stepped forward and hugged her, "Thank you for meeting me here."

She gave his torso a squeeze, "Of course. I expect a free meal again of course."

He laughed as he pulled back the drape motioning for her to step in first. They stepped into the small ramen shop and saw it was slightly more busy then the first night the two ate there. It was just after the lunch rush though, so people were clearing out fast. Nina spotted the woman she met last time right before she spotted them, "Look Shuichi, its your friend Keiko."

She was over to them in an instant, " Shuichi, Hey! Oh and you're Nina right? I think I remember you from last time, its good to see you again."

Nina smiled to herself a little, "Nice to see you too man."

Keiko had her head to the side like she was deciphering something, then shook her head with an apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare or anything. You just have an accent I noticed for the first time."

Nina nodded, "No no you're fine. It's a work in progress I believe, but I shouldn't be so casual."

Keiko shook her head vehemently, "No no! You're fine, please act casually. Let me sit you guys."

She directed them to a back booth as she chatted with Shuichi a bit, "So are you looking forward to everything we have to do for the wedding?"

Shuichi sighed a little, "For the most part I think it will be a good endeavor, but honestly I didn't think it would be as complicated as it may get."

Keiko nodded a little, "Yeah, Botan kind of told me about all that but I really have no idea. I just know I am suppose to help Yukina with: her dress, her bridesmaid dresses, and helping her figure out weather they want to do that whole first dance, which I am completely for, but I'm not sure it is all that significant to her or anything. I'm sorry I'm rambling and interrupting you two. Excuse me."

Nina laughed as Keiko scurried off in a sudden act of shyness, "I didn't mind you guys talking about the wedding. Is it really that stressful now?"

Shuichi paused a moment, "Yukina grew up in a different culture. There are, traditions, that need to be considered on both ends and attended to."

Nina nodded, "Is love ever simple?"

Shuichi smiled at her, "Of all things, I wouldn't guess you would want that to be something simple."

Nina shook her head, "Sometimes I'm not sure if I do or not. But I mean, why make something like love more complicated then need be. It's almost dangerous."

Shuichi might have said something in response had Keiko not come back with two waters apologizing more, "I'm sorry about that, I just got carried away with talking."

Nina replied to that, "Really it's no worries. Did you say you were having trouble with a dance?"

Keiko looked at her, "Oh, um. Yes, sort of. You know that a lot of people learn to waltz or something so they can share a first dance in front of everyone, well Kuwabara definitely doesn't know how to dance, he's the groom and he's a bit of a lug. Yukina I don't think would know how to do any kind of ballroom dance either, so its a matter of figuring out if they could learn how or..something."

Nina smiled, "Well you could tell them that if they wanted to just try it out I would be more then happy to instruct a free lesson."

Keiko perked up, "You teach dance?"

Nina nodded, "I practically live a dance."

Keiko had an 'a-ha' moment, "Wait a minuet, I remember now. You were the one we watched dance at the festival!"

Nina nodded again, "Yeah, I was the one in the sunset fabric."

Keiko laughed a little, "You were gorgeous!"

Nina waved at her, "I know right."

Shuichi cleared his throat, "Keiko would you mind if I ordered?"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "House special?"

Nina eyed him and he saw, "No, whatever Nina is having."

Nina grinned and pointed to something on the menu. Keiko smiled and said she'd be right back.

Shuichi eyed her, "I trust you won't poison me."

Nina nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Only as much as I poison myself."

He smiled at her, "I never told you about how Yukina and Kuwabara liked their rings did I?"

Nina sat up excited putting both hands on the table, "No you did not, what happened, tell me what their faces looked like!"

He put a hand over hers, "They were perfect Nina."

She sighed and relaxed back into her seat as Keiko came back to refil their glasses, "So Nina," she paused when she saw Shuichi's hand over Nina's, "o-oh."

Nina put her hands ups and Shuichi shook his head at her, "Not like that Keiko."

She just raised her brow at them, "Okay.. I won't ask, Shuichi" She gave Shuichi a look before turning to Nina, "Hey Nina, I think you should meet Yukina and Kuwabara sometime soon and maybe talk to them."

"She already met them once, actually."

Keiko nodded, "Oh! Okay, well I guess I will just call Yukina tonight and see if she wants to give it a try with you. I should tell her its you?"

Nina shrugged, "You certainly can. And, you can tell them that if they do try it and they don't like it, no harm no foul. But, if they do like it then I am happy to continue with them, free of charge."

Keiko smiled, "That is so nice of you!"

Nina smiled waving, "Isn't it."

After they got lunch Shuichi walked Nina back to her apartment. They talked with Keiko throughout the time they were eating and Nina now had a much different picture of Yusuke in her mind. Keiko and Shuichi were discussing other times all their friends would be getting together, when there would be another dinner, and how long they had to get the temple ready that Yukina and Kuwabara were going to be married in.

"Oh, did they set a date?"

Shuichi turned to Nina, "Sorry?" his voice was a little horse.

She laughed, "I really am sorry about ordering something so spicy." He waved her off and she continued with her question, "Yukina and Kuwabara, do they have a date for their wedding?"

"They want to get married on the Winter Solstice."

Nina couldn't hold back her 'awe', she laughed, "That is sweet. Engaged in the Spring and married in the Winter. I really can't imagine to many girls like the idea of being married during such a cold season."

Shuichi smiled, "Yes well. Yukina comes from very cold regions. It seemed fitting."

Nina giggled, "A girl after my own heart. I grew up near Moscow, the winters were beautiful and deadly."

Shuichi raised a brow at her, "Quite the combination."

Nina smiled to herself, "I always think so. Makes things interesting." she winked at him.

Shuichi shook his head, "I almost want to worry about you now, Nina."

She laughed looping her arm with his, "Leave the fretting to the family will you?"

He laughed back, "They can't do much being all the way in Russia."

She kept the smile on her face, but her eyes went to the ground, "Yeah."

They came to her building and Shuichi picked up her chin, "Did I say something, Nina?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "We were having a conversation, I would hope you said something." he looked at her, "Don't worry Shuichi. Really." She gave him a hug.

"Don't give me a reason to."

She laughed. "I'll see you later. Call me?"

He nodded and she ran upstairs to change, she really needed a dance.

* * *

She sighed happily, snuggling into the white clouds that seemed to surround her and protect her. The room was dark, her hair was damp and smelled like jasmine, her green irises drifted off behind her eyelids. Then the phone rang.

"Can people feel glares through the phone." she sighed into her pillow. She grabbed for the phone, "Goodnight?"

She heard his laugh, "That was almost cute Nina."

She rolled her eyes, "Shuichi, I can't be cute for you right now. Didn't you get your fix this afternoon?"

"I guess not. Could you possibly grace me with your presence this Friday? No need to look cute then unless you want to."

"Oh I have been meaning to wear my ugly face out, whats the occasion?"

"Yukina and Kuwabara are having a few of us out to dinner, it will most likely be a lot of wedding planning this time. But I thought since you may become more a part of the wedding, and since you are my friend you would like to join us."

Nina smiled "I would love to look ugly for your friends"

"You may try your hardest."

She smiled, "Are we making any other plans this week?"

"I'm afraid not, I will be out of town for a little while. But, I will pick you up Friday night around 6."

Nina sighed into her pillow fortress again, "Good, I need to work on my special number anyways. I'll see you Friday Mr. friend date."

Shuichi laughed, "Looking forward to seeing you try and not look stunning. Goodnight."

The line went dead and Nina dropped the phone without concern of where it would land. She rolled onto her back and her eyes drifted half open in a thought. She pulled the covers over her naked chest and rolled onto her stomach.

"For friends, we sure do seem to flirt way to much sometimes."

* * *

Over the next few days Nina basically lived in her studio. She wanted her movement to look like it was the manifestation of the music she chose. The song was from a classical symphony she use to attend in Russia. The composer was not a very well known man, but he was from her hometown. That song was constantly playing around her, so it was a good thing it also happened to be her favorite piece of music. She listened to it every night before going to bed, which may have been why she was getting so sleepy now.

It was quarter until six and Nina was drifting off in her bubbly tub as the song come to its finale and turned off. Her head nodded to the side and she caught the time ticking away on the clock above her door frame. "Whoops!" She dunked her head under the sudsy water before jumping from her wonderfully warm and floral bath and into her shower. Washing the suds off she was trying to think about what she had to wear, so that would make a decent first impression on the rest of Shuichi's friends. She was blow drying her hair when she caught a knocking sound at her door. Putting it down she ran to the door in her towel and opened the door, Shuichi's eyes immediately widened.

"Hey sorry I lost track of time, five more minuets?"

He looked away from her, "You can take as much as 15 minuets really."

She sighed, "Good, please help yourself."

He looked at her wide eyed as she walked away, "You know where the glasses are right?" he missed her gesture to the kitchen.

Nina ran into her bathroom, her hair was mostly dry so she combed it into submission as she flicked past dress after dress in her closet. She paused a moment one hand on her comb, one hand holding her hair. She glanced into the living room and looked over Shuichi. He was wearing black shoes, his hair was braided back, his pants were tan, and he had a light blue button up shirt with a vest to match his pants. Nina leaned against her wall facing her closet. She reached out and grabbed a 'nude' colored dress; the shoulder straps were thin and crossed in the back and were she not so lacking in the breast area there would be a great deal of cleavage with its low cut. It was tailored to fit snug from the bust until the hip and there it was loose, reaching just above her knee. She smiled pulling it off the hanger and over her body. She ran into the bathroom again to apply black liner and a light rosie shadow. She tamed her hair into pin curls and took one of the daisies out of a vase on her counter to pin it in her hair. Smiling, she glossed her lips, then bent over to laced the soft ribbon of her heals around her ankle. She paused, looking at herself in the mirror she frowned a second. Then she caught a glimpse of her earrings, and as quickly as she could she replaced all the silver with all her most colorful ear jewelry. More satisfied with that, she grabbed a black knit cover up and took a deep breath before stepping into the living room. Shuichi looked over to her and stood, smiling as he walked over to her,

"Is this your ugly face?"

She bit her lip a little, "You tell me."

He smiled leaning down to her ear, "I knew there was no way you could look short of breath taking."

"I would hope I wouldn't look short of anyone normal, these heals are at least five inches."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "You do look beautiful, I am lucky I get to show up escorting you."

Nina smiled looping her arm under his, "Please, you won't be to lucky. Standing next to me, you really don't stand a chance."

He laughed as they existed her apartment, "By the way, I like what you did with your piercings."

She smiled, "I needed a little color."

On the way down he told Nina who all he expected to be there, "Yusuke will be there unless Keiko tried to get him to dress for the occasion." Nina giggled and Shuichi smiled at her, he continued, "Yukina and Kuwabara will of course be the guests of honor, Kuwabara's sister Shizuru may be there, since I believe she is one of the bridesmaids, and she might bring a man she has been seeing."

Nina sighed, "At least I won't be the only new face huh?"

Shuichi reached over and gave her hand that was resting on his arm a little squeeze, "I am surprised you are so nervous. I thought you liked meeting new people."

Nina shook her head a little, "Oh no, I do. I really like meeting new people, I guess its just been awhile since I have been around a group of people that were so close. I'm not sure what to expect."

They came to the door that existed the apartment building, and Shuichi turned to her for just a second, "Just don't expect anything, let it be a big surprise." when she smiled back at him he opened the door and they stepped down the stairs, Nina stopped when she saw a dark red car parked in front of them. She looked over to Shuichi and he was opening the passenger door for her. "Miss Wolowitz. Your ride."

She laughed, "We're driving?" she stepped over to the car. Shuichi tapped the watch on his wrist, and Nina's hand went to her forehead,"I'm so sorry."

He took her other hand and gave it a kiss, "No need to apologize, I simply wanted to give you enough time."

She sighed, sliding into the car Shuichi closed her door and was driving off before she knew it, "How'd you manage a ride like this?"

"Money is suppose to compensate for the work being so boring." His smile held a bit of a smirk, which Nina just laughed at.

They pulled up to the restaurant, Nina immediately smiled shaking her head. Shuichi looked at her questioningly, and she just laughed softly, "Let's just hope that Moroku isn't working."

Shuichi sighed, "Is there anywhere you haven't been in this city?"

She winked at him, "I ask myself that everyday."

He handed his keys to a valet while another valet opened the door for Nina, he winked at her and tried to hand her a piece of paper before Shuichi came over and she linked her arm under his. They both walked into the restaurant smiling and Nina couldn't help but giggle a little. A waitress dressed in all black walked them to a back table, which could easily become a more private area by drawing the giant curtains that were currently pulled back. As they approached the table, Nina saw a familiar couple stand to great them. Yukina and Kuwabara both went over to hug Shuichi, causing him to drop his arm from hers for a moment. Yukina came over and hugged Nina which made Kuwabara follow suite.

"I'm so glad you decided to come Nina." Yukina spoke so sweetly.

"Thank you both for having me." Nina gave a little bow.

They both went to sit down and Yukina paused a moment, "Has everyone here met you Nina? I know Keiko has.."

Shuichi picked up on that, placing a hand on Nina's and bringing her closer to the table, "Everyone I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Nina Wolowitz."

Nina scanned the table as Shuichi introduced everyone, "This is Yusuke Urameshi," the young man had his hair slicked back and looked very uncomfortable in his green tie.

He waved at her and gave a "Whats up with the last name, lady?" which he was immediately scorned for by Keiko.

Shuichi continued "You already know Keiko." Nina nodded and smiled back at Keiko who was waving at her with a big smile. Keiko looked so different from when she was at the Ramen shop. Her hair was back in a bun, and she was wearing this elegant light colored halter dress. Nina looked over at the next people Shuichi introduced,

"This is Shizuru Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara's sister." The browned haired woman gave a 'duh' directed at Shuichi, she didn't look much like Kuwabara at all, besides being tall. She seemed to be the most casually dressed individual that, well her and the man sitting next to her. "This is Tenji, my date." He was a tall man wearing black rimmed glasses, with dark hair that reached his chin and had even more dark hair covering his chin. He gave a wave, and Nina waved back but stopped and looked at Shuichi when she heard him speak again,

"Hiei, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has been weeks. I can't tell you how giddy I get when I see there is a new review, much less multiple, so thank you everyone giving me your wondrously encouraging words! I am almost done with the next chapter as well, so fingers crossed I have time to update it today! If not, I hope to have it up by Saturday. I kind of felt this one get a little bit silly. I mean it was suppose to be playful, but if anyone felt like it was just way to out of character and shallow please let me know, because the next chapter will have a lot of fun feelings but I dont want it to be a joke. I mean Nina is not one to take herself seriously, so I really just worry about the rest of the ACTUAL Yuyu gang. Speaking of which, it might just be me, but Keiko is the hardest person to write out! Did I royal fuck her up or just as to be expected? To much flirting between Shuichi and Nina? Gonna kill me if Hiei isn't short of 5'1"? How do you feel about the changing his height thing? On the bench here, put me on the field, the next chapter will be here soon and I just want to bring you smiles!

**~3 LOVE RED!**


	10. Get You

_This is beginning to get serious, _

_It use to be a game_

_Now it's a cryin' shame_

Nina looked at the only face she hadn't been introduced to yet and she was embarrassed to feel her cheeks flush for a moment. The man sitting inbetween Yusuke and an empty seat had dark hair that stood tall. His defined arms were crossed over his chest, which was covered by a soft grey dress shirt. Nina stopped herself from looking him up and down and instead looked to his face. She immedietly felt herself staring, trying to figure out what color his striking eyes could be called.

"Me neither." she heard him mumble, then she heard Yusuke laughing.

Shuichi turned to Nina, which she silently thanked him for since it broke her fixation before Hiei seemed to look over at her. She looked at Shuichi before she looked back over at Hiei, "Nina, this is Hiei, Hiei this is my friend Nina." Nina looked at him and smiled, while Hiei just looked over to Shuichi and huffed. She laughed softly which made his gaze snap over to her for a moment. Shuichi pulled out the chair one over from the empty one next to Hiei and Nina gladly excepted it, that put her next to Shizuru's date Tenji while Shuichi sat next to Hiei.

Yusuke leaned over the table and Hiei a little to speak to Shuichi, "You should have seen the fight he put up when we tried to get him to where that. It was hilarious!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, about as funny as the fight you put up." Yusuke huffed back into his seat as Kuwabara laughed this time, Keiko shook her head, "I swear, do you boys not like to wear anything but sweats?"

Kuwabara chimed in "They just don't have any style."

Yusuke laughed, "Like you do? Who dressed you today Kuwabara, your cat?"

Kuwabara began to protest while Keiko rolled her eyes at Yusuke's comment, "Yusuke what does that even mean." Yukina managed to calm Kuwabara and Yusuke deflated at Keiko's comment. Keiko directed her attention at Nina, "You look really pretty Nina, I love that dress." Yukina nodded in agreement.

Nina smiled setting her water glass down she just sipped from, "Well you can't go wrong going nude." That statement just seemed to catch Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention, because both of them looked at her instead of fuming at each other. Nina looked at Shuichi and laughed, Shuichi just smiled back at her. Nina cleared her throat, "Sorry."

Keiko pinched Yusuke's ear and waved at her smiling. Yukina got Nina's attention, "Oh Nina, Kazuma and I haven't thanked you yet have we?"

Nina shook her head and looked at their ring fingers, seeing Yukina's delicate cool colored gems contrast with Kuwabara's bold and warm band. Her eyes went back to their's "Are they what you imagined?"

Both of them smiled after looking at each other and said, "Better."

Nina grinned and Keiko spoke up, "Wait a minuet. Nina was the one who made those rings?"

Yukina nodded at her and Keiko smiled widely at Nina, "That is so amazing! I thought you said you were a dancer?"

"I'm a bit eclectic these days." Nina laughed.

Yusuke finished his beer, "Oh yeah, you were the chick we had to go see dance around at that festival. Ow! Keiko, what the hell?"

Keiko pinched his ear again, "Don't be so crude Yusuke."

Yukina nodded at Nina, "You danced beautifully, I was very glad we were invited to see you."

Nina laughed a little, "Well it's easy to look impressive with all the glamor and glitter."

The waiter approached the table, "Is everyone ready to order?" He went around the table taking everyone's order, Shuichi having to speak up for Hiei whom refused to give an answer. The waiter also skipped Nina, all together, which she noticed and simply rolled her eyes at, laughing to herself.

"Did you order, Nina?" Shuichi asked her. Keiko looked over at her, since she also noticed he skipped her.

"No, he didn't wait for me to say." Nina smiled at him.

Keiko looked over her shoulder "Well he must have realized he forgot, here he is."

The waiter was tall and thin, his dark hair was pulled back for work and it exposed a few silver studs around his left ear. He walked right over to Nina and set down a brightly colored drink that was rimmed with a grapefruit slice. He winked at her, "This one's on me." then he walked away.

Nina sighed trying not to put her forehead on the table, she heard Yusuke whistle, "Hey you better watch out there, looks like that waiter has his eyes set on Nina." The comment was directed at Shuichi, who was now glaring slightly in the waiters direction.

Nina put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Shuichi."

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah, Shuichi, its not like she your woman or anything, right?"

Keiko pinched his cheek that time, and told him to calm down. Shuichi let out a small breath and smiled at Nina, "Sorry about that, Nina."

Nina smiled back, "No worries. Please don't think anything of him, I really did hope he wasn't working tonight."

Keiko heard that, "Oh, so he's a friend of yours?"

Nina laughed, "I've just met him while he's working here. He's a bit of.. Well he's an ass really." She heard Yusuke laugh and she turned back to Shuichi, "He probably saw me walk in with you. I don't think he is actually all that interested in me, he just wants to put on a show."

Shuichi smiled at her and put a hand over hers, "Well, should we play along and find out?"

Nina laughed and shook her head, "No, I don't want to ruin dinner for everyone."

Yusuke pipped in, "I want to see what Shuichi here has in mind." Kuwabara kind of agreed, and Yukina giggled a little at their excitement. Nina barely made out Shizuru saying "These kids." before she continued talking with her date.

Shuichi raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed, "Try not and brake the poor boys heart." Yusuke and Kuwabara both said something like 'alright' and Nina heard Keiko sigh. Nina turned to Yukina, "Please just say the word and we can just ignore Moroku." Yukina nodded at her smiling, and she felt Shuichi put a hand over hers then bring it to his lips and kiss it,

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Here he comes."

Moroku came back with rice for the table, then he leaned in between Nina and Shuichi to place a small bowl of cherries in front of her. He winked at her and started walking away. Nina was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, Keiko suddenly spoke up, "Hey you two, he is totally watching you right now."

Without missing a beat, Shuichi picked up a cherry and held it to Nina's lips. Nina grinned before letting her teeth barely pull the fruit from it's stem and kissing Shuichi on the cheek. Yusuke started laughing, "He huffed back into the kitchen."

Nina put a hand of her mouth as she laughed, pulling back from Shuichi. She put the pit of the cherry on a side plate before speaking, " Is that what possessive boyfriends do when another man gives their woman a bowl of fruit?"

Shuichi smiled, "I guess you never had a possessive boyfriend."

Everyone at the table laughed, except Hiei. Nina looked over at him, he had been sitting there this whole dinner not speaking a word. After that little display, he now was staring at Shuichi, and her, very intensly. Nina smiled softly, "This isn't very fun for you, huh Hiei?"

He kept his half glare, "No."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Chill out Hiei, don't be such a downer." Hiei just rolled his eyes at Kuwabara.

Shizuru spoke to Nina, "Don't worry to much if Hiei is having fun Nina. The only time you'll see him smile is either when he's in a fight or after he insults my brother here."

Keiko got excited, "Oh guys, he's coming back!"

Shuichi smiled and put his arm around Nina's waist, and struck up a conversation with Yusuke about a woman named Genkai, who Nina gathered was the woman who owned the temple. Nina helped Keiko ask Yukina questions about her dress while Moroku was walking towards them. He came back with everyone's food, when he got around to Nina he tried to go in between her and Shuichi but with Shuichi's arm around her he had to step to the other side of her. He placed before her a lavish plate of colorful vegetables and tender looking mushrooms. He put a hand over his heart, "I asked the chef to create something beautiful and gentle and demanded no blood be spilled over it. I imagine the Greeks asked the same of the Gods when Helen was born."

"How unfortunate that the God's were blood thirsty." Shuichi spoke after him.

Moroku's smile was empty, "Tragedy really." He looked back over at Nina, "But I feel I understand a bit more how that could happen. Enjoy everyone." he walked off.

Nina looked over to Keiko, "Is he watching?" Keiko nodded at her and Nina turned to Shuichi to feed him. Keiko told her when he was gone. Nina sighed back into her chair laughing, "That was just silly."

Yusuke spoke with his mouth half full, "What was he blabbering about over there. All I heard was beautiful and blood."

Shizuru lifted her water glass, "That about right."

Nina shook her head, "Its better then last time I was here. He compared me to 'Princess Jasmine' from the Aladdin story." She saw Shuichi raise a brow, "My body wash is Jasmine scented." she thought she saw Hiei roll his eyes.

Shuichi looked at her, "Have you any idea why he made the comment about blood?"

Nina shrugged, "He probably caught on that I don't eat meat really."

Shuichi nodded, "I see."

Nina saw Hiei's eyes fix on Shuichi when he said that. Nina felt herself flush a little again, and she reached for her water, directing her eyes to her food. Moroku not having a reason to come over to their table for awhile gave Nina and Shuichi a chance to relax from their game. Keiko brought up what her and Nina talked about at the Ramen shop with Yukina.

"So Yukina, have you thought more about dancing at the wedding?"

Yukina's eyes lit up as she smiled at Nina, "Would you really teach Kuwabara and I to dance?"

Nina laughed, "I can teach you a dance, weather that leads to grater dancing ability, I couldn't say."

Yukina got quite for a second, and Keiko asked her what she was thinking, "Well, I kind of had this image of all our friends joining us after we start to dance. Would you all.. That is.."

Keiko giggled a little, "Do we all get to waltz then?"

Yukina smiled, "If everyone would want to."

Shizuru laughed, "It's your wedding girl. You want us all to put on funny outfits and spin around on a dance floor for one night, that's just fine."

Yusuke groaned, "Keiko you aren't trying to get me to do this crap are you?"

Kuwabara scorned him this time, "This is for Yukina, Uremeshi you better agree to this." he groaned again.

Yukina looked to Hiei, "Hiei, I hope you will consider." Nina watch Hiei's eyes get conflicted before closing when he gave one small nod, which made Yukina smile brighter.

Nina laughed, "So it shall be a group lesson then?"

Yukina looked shocked for a moment, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think to ask if that would be alright."

Nina held up a hand, "No need to be sorry, I'm more then happy to teach everyone at this table how to Waltz."

Yukina smiled brightly again, "Thank you so much!"

They confirmed an appointment at her studio for a few days from then. Over the rest of dinner Nina got to sit back and listen to Shuichi and his friend talk about what they were excited about in the wedding. They told a few stories here and there, Nina still hadn't heard the complete story behind Yukina and Kuwabara meeting, all she heard was that he saved her from some bad guys. Everyone had finished eating and Moroku came around to collect the plates. When he picked up Nina's plate he left a red orchid blossom in front of her. Immediately she picked it up and leaned over to Shuichi, comparing it to his hair as Moroku walked away.

She laughed setting it back down on the table, "It continues."

Shuichi picked it up, "What is the significance here?"

"First time I came here I wore this white kimono and wore a red orchid blossom in my hair." she rolled her eyes.

Yusuke raised his brow, "Were you going to a wedding reception or something?"

Nina laughed, "No I was performing. That might have been for a reception of something though."

Shuichi made an 'a-ha' sound and Nina nudged him. He smiled at her, "No wonder he is so fixated on you, he has seen you dance."

She heard Hiei scoff which made her laugh louder then she intended. She shook her head at Shuichi, "Funny."

"I wasn't joking. But speaking of dancing, how goes your routine?"

Nina sighed happily, "It's growing to its blossoming point I believe. Hopefully it'll bloom right when I perform it one week and five days from now."

Shuichi smiled at her, "I am sure it will. I do hope I get to see it sometime."

Nina shrugged, "Maybe if you're lucky enough." she looked at him sideways and gave a smile. She caught Hiei looking at her again. She tried to smile at him and he looked away, "You really are shy, aren't you Hiei."

Yusuke held back a laugh as Hiei's head snapped back in her direction, "What did you say?"

Nina grinned, "I was asking if you were just a little bit shy."

"No, woman, I'm not shy."

She looked at him and started laughing, "That's the most I have heard you say all night. Thank you."

He smirked, "You wish to hear me speak, woman?"

"Her name is Nina, Hiei." Shuichi's face was strangely stern.

Nina just smiled at him, "Of course, I would like to here what's going on in that mind of yours that keeps you so silent."

Hiei leaned forward slightly, " I have been sitting here thinking of any possible reason an intelligent and respectable man would show up with you, not only on his arm, but as someone he would play trivial pissing games over, with a man who he has no real competition with, for both the reason that the respectable man is far superior to his challenger and the fact that you, the woman, in subject is both childish and simple, and there for, not worthy of being fought over."

The whole table was silent, a few eyes stayed on Nina, but mostly eyes were darting between Nina, Hiei, and Shuichi. Shuichi having an insense gaze fixed on Hiei now, which Nina could only feel but not see. The silence was broken when Nina spoke up smiling, "And?"

There was only a momentary pause while everyone seemed to look to her response, she laughed, "I would really love to here your reasons once you sort them out. But if it would have you more lively in the conversation, just don't think about me as much."

Yusuke's laughter officially swept off any lingering tension. Shuichi turned to smile lightly at Nina which she returned and reminded her to ask if they were having dessert. He laughed at her and everyone seemed to interact while Hiei sat back, an unknown expression trying to escape from his control. Yukina and Kuwabara decided to call it a night, so dinner ended without dessert. As Moroku came around to pick up the check, Shuichi was helping Nina with her knit cover and he was sure to be slow and intent as he draped it along her shoulders. Moroku seemed to ignore the fact Shuichi was already attending to Nina,

"Miss you I help you with your coat?"

Nina hand a hand on her cheek, as if in thought, then smiled at him, "No."

He took a step forward, "I meant taking it off."

Nina nodded, "Oh, well in that case." she took a step toward him, "Hell no."

She looped her arm under Shuichi's and walked away from Moroku. Outside Shizuru patted her on the back, "You're funny kid."

Shizuru and her date walked off in the direction of a pub, but the rest of the gang was saying their 'See you Laters'. Keiko reminded everyone that they all would be going to Nina's studio to practice for the dance at the wedding. The couple departed in their vehicles, Shuichi was about to open the door for Nina when they both heard a voice call to them.

"Fox."

Nina laughed, "You mean I'm not the only one who knows your a sly scoundrel?"

Shuichi straightened, "Hiei, I thought you left."

"We need to talk." Hiei stepped from the wall he leaned against. Nina looked at him, she just realized how short she was. Trying not to giggle she turned to look at Shuichi, who was speaking.

"I need bring Nina home."

Nina shook her head, "You don't need to bring me home, Shuichi. I can walk."

"Yeah, _Shuichi_, let her walk."

Shuichi opened the door for Nina, "I will meet you in half an hour Hiei." he looked to Nina with a smile and motioned to the seat in his car, "If you would, miss."

Nina smiled, she turned back to look at Hiei again, "It was nice meeting you Hiei, don't forget your reasons!" then she hopped into the car.

Shuichi sped off, steadying in speed with the gradual approach of Nina's apartment building. Nina turned to Shuichi, "I'm really glad I got to meet all your friends. Really."

Shuichi seemed to be worried, Nina assumed it was about how the dinner went,"I'm sorry about Moroku ruining-

he cut her off, "That was the entertainment of the night. I think everyone enjoyed it, and enjoyed you. I'm glad you got along with everyone."

Nina laughed, "All of that minus one."

Shuichi shook his head, parking in front of her building, "Don't count on Hiei."

Nina tilted her head, "But isn't he your best friend?"

Shuichi sighed, stepping out, he went to get Nina's door, "He is very well my closest friend. But he. He shouldn't be a variable in the equations of new relationships."

Nina laughed to herself, "That makes him the chaos factor you know."

Shuichi laughed with her, "I think that is reasonable."

Nina nodded, smiling. "I hope he sticks around." Shuichi's expression seemed to change but Nina stepped in to hug him quickly, "I'll see you soon. Thank everyone again for dinner. I thank you again personally." she giggled, "I had fun tonight. Call me soon, but if you can, try to resist calling me in the next 7 to 9 hours."

He laughed, "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask of you." she laughed and waved goodbye as she entered her building.

Getting into her apartment she said hello to all her flowers, when she was greeting the window flowers she swore she saw someone get into Shuichi's car, but Shuichi drove off to fast for her to really catch anything. She laughed to herself, "Well at least I know it wasn't a girl, because then Shuichi would have gotten the door for her."

She hung her dress back in her closet, she grabbed one of the soft T's from the hamper pulling it on as she stepped into the bathroom. After washing the make-up off her face she gabbed a few pieces of chocolate from the kitchen as her late night and before bed dessert. She sighed into her bed, resting with the light on for a moment. Her mind kept bringing her to the moments in the night where she thought she caught Hiei in motion; a glance, or a sound, or a different muscle moving changing his facial expression, all just happening in a fleeting glimpse. Nina sighed to herself, she clicked off her lamp and pulled her comforter over her. She turned on her side, still remembering the glimpses of Hiei's reaction. She turned on her stomach and recalled the sound of his slight huffs. She turned on her back, and no thought came to mind, but she felt a hand go over her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** This was consistent! Oh that should be a '?' not a '!' because I was kind of not sure about the whole table playing a game. I thought it would be good to make some lively show of things? ? ?. But really let me know how you liked EVERYTHING or if you liked NOTHING. Or if it was here and there, every response is right and things can be corrected accordingly! I want to thank everyone who is letting me know what they think. If you can imagine those scenes where a girl gets overwhelmed with great happyness and she puts her hands to her faces and shakes back and forth giggly- yeah that's me after seeing people's reviews. You all are so very cute and funny and make me smile and feel like updating. THANK YOUS! Sorry I didn't update Saturday, but I really had zero time once the man got home from work Thursday and more then zero time once the weekend was born again. I really got a chance to sit with the story and clean it up a little. But, if this was still to crazy for you, lemme know! I wanna make sure this Hiei thing is gonna work. So tell me if he isn't himself as we all know (and mostly love) him! Oh and hand over the mouth? DUN DUN lets hope I get some me-free-time!

**~3 LOVES RED**


	11. Best, Best You

_Is someone getting the best,_

_the best,_

_the best of you_

"What's with that woman, Kurama."

The red head spun on his heal, now facing away from the door his good friend just closed behind her. His green eyes met with their contrast. Although, he often wondered to himself if the man with red eyes and himself were truly all that opposite. More times then less he tended to side that the two of them were very similar, and that was how they seemed to stay aware and dare he say even close over the time since they had first met.

"Is that a question Hiei, because it didn't sound like much of one."

A short figure emerged from some shadowy corner of the building along the strip. His arms down at his side, his posture straight much like the tall state of his dark hair. He smirked at his friend, "Maybe you just don't have an answer yet fox, I can only hope that is the reason you associate yourself with that child."

Kurama smiled for just a moment as Hiei spoke, but soon his face was neutral again as his gaze drifted to the window a number of floors up that had a flower box. The window lit up and Kurama moved quickly to his car.

He didn't look over at Hiei, "Get in, we will talk."

Hiei scoffed, "You expect me to get in-"

"Yes, if you expect me to answer any questions." Kurama cut him off.

He was starting the engine, fully intent on leaving before Nina would even have the chance to look out her window and see the two of them outside her building. Kurama started his engine and was about to pull off without his friend, when the passenger door opened and closed in a split second, as he sped off he realized his friend indeed got in his car. He sat in the passenger seat arms and legs crossed, slightly cramped, which showed ever so slightly on the man's face. Kurama laughed to himself, which earned a turned head from Hiei.

"What is so amusing now?"

Kurama glanced over at him, eying him up and down, "People generally don't sit like that in a car. If you put your legs down you may be more comfortable."

He heard him 'hn', at which he shook his head. A few moments later he heard the sliding of his black pants against each other and then the sliding of the fabric against the car seat. Kurama tried not to smile, but there must have been some expression on his face for Hiei to respond to,

"Wipe that smile off your face fox, it's not becoming."

Kurama's face went neutral, "Funny, that sounds like something Nina would say."

He let his smile loose when he heard what sounded like a hiss from his friend. He had to glance over at Hiei, when he did he was met with a glare, "You are about as funny as the buffoon."

Kurama rolled his eyes a little and pulled up to the small house he owned in the human realm. He parked and locked up the car, already having heard Hiei exist. He saw the look on his friend's face as he glanced over at Kurama's humble home. He walked past him motioning for him to follow him,"It's for appearances sake Hiei."

Hiei scoffed, "This doesn't appear to be much."

Kurama turned to face him, "Exactly."

They stepped into his house, a few pictures of his mother and her new husband and the husband's child on the wall. Kurama went to the living room, a few precious items that, to anyone but a demon theif, would seem like little more then decoration. He took a seat on a white upholstered chair, he motioned for Hiei to sit across from him, but Hiei went to lean against the window frame. They sat there for a short while, in silence. Kurama smiled to himself as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

Kurama turned to face Hiei, "It was rude of me not to offer you refreshments. I was going to get us some water. Or, would you prefer tea?"

Hiei rolled his eyes while Kurama waited for him to answer. He glared slightly and with a huff, "Water."

Kurama came back with a tea pot five or so minuets later. He sat two tea cups down on the table and poured Hiei a cup first before pouring for himself. Smiling as he handed Hiei a cup, "I'm sorry I'm not serving this outside."

Hiei huffed at him again, "What does it matter? I said water."

"Tea is water."

Hiei downed the cup and set it forcefully down on the window sol, "What is with you Kurama?"

"Now that sounded more like a question, Hiei." Kurama sat back in his chair and gently blew on his tea cup.

"So answer." Hiei sounded like he was going to growl.

Kurama sipped his tea "Well perhaps like there was no answer for Nina, there is no answer for me as well."

Hiei did growl this time, "That woman is messing with your head. She is an enchantress."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "That is absurd Hiei."

Hiei glared at him, "Did you not notice how she had everyone at that table fooled? They all acted like they were under a spell, especially that foolish human servant that possibly managed to make an even great joke out of himself by fawning over her."

Kurama laughed, "You honestly think Nina is some sort of witch, casting spells to make people respond to her?"

Hiei growled slightly, "Don't mock me fox."

Kurama sipped his tea before taking a deep breath in and releasing, "She is just charming, Hiei. Just because she has managed to capture even your attention, doesn't mean she is conniving or demonic."

He scoffed, "That woman is not of interest to me."

Kurama raised a brow at him, "Then why all the questions about her?"

Hiei gritted his teeth, "Because.. Look at yourself Kurama, you aren't acting yourself."

"How so?" Kurama leaned back with his tea.

Hiei faced him, "You smile and laugh randomly like a fool, you make trivial expenses of yourself, you do human things like apologize for not serving tea outdoors, what is that?"

Kurama's brow was raised again, "That is the custom for serving at a tea party."

"Tea party?" Hiei's eyes widened and hardened in a more intense glare, "Kurama-"

"Hiei." Kurama leaned forward in his chair, "Does my happiness bother you?"

Hiei snorted, "What does happiness have to do with this?"

Kurama smiled, "Because all those things you just expressed your concern about, are things that I happen to enjoy. I am not worried about myself or my action at this present state, because I am happy."

Hiei stared at Kurama, glare wavering but continuing, "That woman-"

"Nina." Kurama's gaze hardened, "Address her properly Hiei."

Hiei smirked, "Or what, fox? You will play some ridiculous game and make a fool of yourself in front of me for her?"

Kurama stood and approached his friend, he stared down at him, "She is my friend Hiei. You will need to except that." he picked up the tea cup beside him and turned to place it back with the tea pot.

Hiei glared, "It seems to me like you need to except that."

Kurama paused, he turned to face Hiei, "What are you suggesting, Hiei?"

Hiei straightened, "That you have intentions with this female."

"Hiei."

Hiei stepped toward him, "Intentions of something more then a human friendship. I have never known Yoko Kurama to be a coward-"

Kurama spun and was face to face with him, him having lowered his posture to be so, "This is not a measure of fear you are sensing Hiei. My only intention with Nina is to be her friend."

Hiei glared, "Then the servant-"

"He was a nuisance to her, and she wouldn't want any part with him. I was helping my friend." Kurama stood and went to walk away from him.

"So," Kurama paused to look back at the slightly smirking Hiei, "Were a man to come around that the woman wanted.."

Kurama faced him neutrally, "Nina will make her own decisions about whom she sees romantically."

Hiei smirk, which Kurama did not see since his back was to him at that point. Kurama cleaned the small tea pot and the tea cups. He got himself a glass of water which he finished before going back to the living room with a glass of water for Hiei. When he looked around the small room he saw Hiei no where. He sighed and sipped the water glass before ascending the steps to his bedroom. Aside his bed were a few photos, one of his mother when she was pregnant with him, one of his mother and him in spring when he was little, two of him and his mother when he graduated school, and then there was one photo of Nina and him at the convention they went to together. Kurama sat on his bed, looking out the window and wondering about Hiei and all he said that night.

"I didn't get the chance to remind Hiei not to forget the reasons he came up with about Nina." Kurama smiled to himself before turning out the light.

Hiei leaned against the wall, a small light was emanating from the window beside him. He heard little movement on the other side of the wall, but he knew she was still awake. Other then the thought that the woman could be careless and leave a light on while she slept, he was tapping into her consciousness level, and it was very apparent she wasn't asleep yet. The light turned out and Hiei straightened from the wall. He allowed himself to peak through the window though he knew she was still awake. He saw her tossing and turning over but felt her progressively grow more and more unconscious.

"Let us see if there isn't anyway for you to forget about your dear Shuichi."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short! But wait there is more! Really, in the next chapter over. Go look! I promise! This next chapter is a whole lot of- well you will see. (I think if you gave me a little feed back you would be in on a small loop, am I right, I think so). But really, I pushed an edge with Hiei in this, he talked a lot- that is weird in and of itself. He's pretty freaked out for Kurama right now though, and he's freaked out for some other reasons but I couldn't say what those were.. Well I could but it would be more fun to hear your guesses! And your questions, and your thoughts, and your complaints! Really I might be a masochist, I won't know until you sock it to me. I hope Hiei was as good for you as he was for me. Oh and I thought Kurama was pretty Yoko in this one, did I think on the right path? Or did I just completely go off road. Please let me know! And be prepared for a lot of words with out all the quotation next chapter! I REALLY love all the wonderful things you great reading enthusiasts have offered me, THANK YOU ALL so much.

**3~LOVES RED**


	12. Remeber its Forgot

_I forgot to remember to forget_

Everything felt dense and heavy. Nina couldn't manage to open her eyes and she didn't feel like moving, she just got the distinct impression there was a hand over her mouth. Suddenly she thought she saw familiar eyes, but she couldn't make out the color. Before she could focus to much she felt her lazy eyes begin to pull open.

She heard a man speak to her. Her eyes tried desperately to focus on anything. Finally, her eyes saw the man sitting there beside her on the floor. He was a tall man, and very athletically slim. His hair was dark and slicked back tastefully. There was a slight androgyny to him, his jaw was strong and square but his cheeks were soft and high. It was probably his eyes that were most warming, they reminded her almost entirely of blueberries. The only warmer feature about him would be his smile, with his thin pale pink lips stretching across his entire face in the sweetest Cheshire cat-like grin. He looked at her small frame on the dance floor of the small studio. The lights in there were soft, most of the studio was lit by the skylights that made up the ceiling. The walls of the room wouldn't allow you to escape yourself, she remembered. They would mirror your every movement, show every perfection and every failure what seemed like a hundred times at once. The only thing more motivating to not fail then having to see every failure a hundred times, was having him see her every failure a hundred times. She felt long waves of hair across her face, particularly over her mouth. Smiling sheepishly she went to move the hair from her face, but he did it for her. Her perky cheeks seemed to flush, a problem she remembered being completely out of control of at that age. She heard what he was trying to say to her that time, something about her parents worrying when she worked so hard. She remembered them getting more concerned when she would come home late, having to explain to them she fell asleep after practicing all day. The man stroked her still rosie cheek affectionately, she could feel her fluttering heart through her still heavy, and still developing chest. The man, she could remember how she thought of him all the time. She had started studying under him now that she was old enough. He moved incredibly, her heart always felt this way around him. He was speaking to her softly, he was complimenting her. He was saying how he admired her, how he admired her passion for dancing. He ran his thumb across her lips, he told her how he admired her beauty and grace. He was going to kiss her, she had wished that he would, she remembered dreaming about him, it always happened like in the movies, like in Dirty Dancing, he was teaching her all about dance and she would open his heart to love. She remembered how much older he was then her, but it didn't feel wrong, not then. He might have been her instructor, but he was her first love interest. Her eyes closed again waiting for his lips to meet hers. There was a light pressure that felt so sweet, truly sweet like blueberries. But the pressure increased, suddenly she was feeling smothered like she couldn't breath.

* * *

She tried gasping for air, her eyes went back to feeling heavy and sealed shut. Little by little her eyes drifted open, it was uncomfortable and almost frightening but it felt routine. The room was bright, fluorescent lights shimmered over head and she suddenly felt like puking. She wasn't wearing much, the shirt she had on was ripped and smelled as if she had actually puked recently. She looked around the room best she could, she saw someone familiar. Trying to focus best she could, she stared at the person across the room from her. He was pale, almost sickly so. His hair was fair colored, and she felt like it would be angelic still, if he had kept better care of it. He was thin, much like he hadn't eaten in days, but somehow she felt like neither of them had. Looking at herself she could see how much weight she had lost. This room had no windows, and there were no mirrors that reflected perfection and failure. The only thing in that room was her, the almost angel and their feed. That's what he got her to call it, she remembered, not the drugs, it was the feed. Since he convinced her to go with him, that was the majority of what they consumed. It was easier to get a hold of then food, she remembered, and she didn't want to bother her almost angel by asking for something he didn't want, like food, not feed. He did it again, she remembered she was suppose to keep an eye out to make sure he didn't do it, but he fell asleep with the needle in his arm after he shot her up first. That's why she wasn't suppose to ask first, she remembered he wasn't as gentle if he went first, and she always fell asleep if she went first. He began to open his eyes, they were empty, but she remembered him telling her they were only empty to make space for his love, the love for her or his feed she couldn't recall. Empty, but full of love, olive colored eyes, the little specks of yellow reminded her of sunshine. He was suppose to be her angel, that's what she could recall him telling her, that he was their to guide her and protect her. He would be the one to take her away, she remembered, he would take her from blueberries and dance. He crawled toward her, he was asking her why she forgot about the needle. He had a handful of her knotted mess of overgrown curls. He reminded her not to do that, to much feed was not fun for the both of them. His lips were broken, truly at one time she could recall comparing him to angel sculptures, but now his golden curls fell flat, his sculpted physic was reduced to skin and bone, his sparkling eyes were empty, but full of love, and his soft heavenly smile was busted and dried with blood. Her heart no longer felt a flutter, she remember he said the feed would fix it, make her heart better. She wasn't sure if the flutter leaving was a good thing. Her chest felt heavy, it was as good as it was going to get at that point, she remembered her almost angel saying he hoped it would get bigger. She wished the heaviness meant it was growing, she remembered wanting that to happen for her almost angel. He pulled her hair closer to his face, she heard him saying she didn't smell like flowers anymore, she remembered not to wear perfume that day, he didn't enjoy it. His scratchy cheek grazed hers, he was going to kiss her. Because he loved her, with his empty eyes and broken smile. The pressure from his lips hadn't felt light or sweet since she first met him, but it was content, enough. The pressure was growing, it kept increasing, and the lights burst.

* * *

Everything was dark, little insistence's flashed before her; she remembered the first man she met in japan, his apartment smelt like lilies.

The next man just had a wonderful voice, she could recall his deep somber voice narrating others conversations in the bars they hung out in.

The girl she remembered next was as simple and elegant as a daisy and she could almost relive feeling like a bumble bee in the garden with her.

The man beside her, not much she could remember about him, just his strong presence and the words he spoke to her about her being the best person he ever had.

The man who liked grandfather's work, the man she met at the shop. She remembered how strong he was, and how she respected him and his rough hands.

A sweet man came to her with a book, and she could only remember the day they spent in the library together, and his soft hands.

Then something more familiar then the rest came to her, it was a pair of gold eyes. No the eyes were green, they smiled when he smiled, they contrasted his red hair, and they were as lively as he was when they went adventuring. She could recall her confusion about his eyes though, that night they were playing a game with Jack, and she remembered the heat before green turned to gold.

Now the space was dark, her eyes remaining heavy, one more image tried to come to her. Something that felt all to present. The eyes she tried to remember before she remember everything else. She just couldn't figure out what color these eyes were.

* * *

Her eyes shot open to a dark room and she focused on her surroundings quickly. Her chest wasn't heavy, and she was still in her soft T. She heard her breath, felt all her movements, and didn't immediately feel a recollection approach her. She turned her light on looking around the room. Her hand went to her lips, they were dry and bleeding a little. Her face felt flushed and her eyes were tearing. Her sigh was shaking like her hands and her nerves felt on edge. She put her face in her hands, trying to comfort her trembling breath. She tossed the covers off her and stepped onto the cool tile floor of her bathroom. She turned the faucet handle that was blue, and cupped the cool water flowing from the spout wanting to introduce the cool water to her flushed face. She tucked her springing lockets behind her red ears, feeling how hot they had gotten. Looking in the mirror she saw the array of colors around her inflamed ears. She took out the colorful pieces one by one and replaced them with their now cold and silver counterparts. She paused after all thirteen had been exchanged out, she stared down at the colorful pieces, and she spotted a red piece. She stared at it as she toyed with her hair and occasionally re-tucking it on the left side. Finally she grabbed the little red piece and exchanged it again for a silver piece at the rook of her ear. She looked at her self in the mirror, and she sighed at the sight of the red.

"Why are Hiei's eyes so.. haunting."

* * *

His breath was uneven, and he kept his eyes closed. He could hear her now, trying to catch her own breath. He could still feel the heat in his hands, a drop of blood on his left hand from when she had bit her lip while he probed around. He had every intention of trying to resurface any emotion she had for a past lover in hope of it detracting her from Kurama. He wasn't expecting to feel any sort of emotion from her memories, but for some reason all he felt was overwhelmed with emotions. The moment he began to draw the memories from her unconscious he felt overcome and almost out of control, like the human woman seemed to feel. Hiei heard her turn the light on and he made sure he was well hidden in the shadow outside her window. He listened to her step tentatively into another room where she drew water. He attempted to recall anything he had just pulled through her mind, but all he managed to muster was the image of their eyes meeting hers and the all to overwhelming feelings that came after that. He wanted to growl, but instead he continue to put his emotions in check, wishing the woman would do so also or go back to bed so he could leave without drawing more attention to himself. The moment the light clicked off on the other side of the window, Hiei leaped from that sol and sped off to somewhere he could sleep off the daunting human emotion that girl just imprinted him with.

"She must be an enchantress" he grumbled as sped off.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa that was a lot of Nina! So what do you think now? Of Nina, of the story, of Hiei, of Nina and Hiei, of blueberries and heroin and ballet? This was a lot of old memories for Nina, ones she hasn't tried to surface in a long time. I don't know if it explains anything about her, but I think it was some pretty serious and intense things for her. Hiei though, whoa, he just got a whole lot of shit he kind of deserves; really scary human emotions- take that for trying to manipulate her brain, right? He's grumpy now, he's just gonna have to get over her being so open and delightful and vulnerable. Hes not to good with those things is he? But anyways, please let me know how you felt about his because I think this stuff is actually pretty important for Nina, and important for Nina and Hiei's relationship. How will Hiei respond to these emotions? CLICK new idea for next chapter. I hope to have it out soon, but I humbly offer up these two apologetically short and possibly tough chapters. Please don't be shy! (Hiei certainly isn't right? xP) Most of all I hope you enjoyed!

**3 ~ LOVES RED**


	13. Scortching Blood

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_when all fears came alive and through me_

_love me like you love the sun_

_scorching the blood in my..  
_

The light was coming in through the window, the rays of light shined over Nina's half open green irises, making them sparkle. She sighed and turned on her back. After waking up in the middle of the night she was able to get back to sleep, but the moment she opened her eyes that morning she didn't want to wake up but she also didn't want to close her eyes again. She put her hands on her forehead pushing a big breath out in hopes her body would rise on it's own, in her head she was imagining herself as a balloon filling with helium. Just as her balloon was filled to the point it would burst, Nina shot up with the sound of the phone ringing. She quickly grabbed the phone and, unknowingly to her, answered a little frantically.

"Nina, are you alright?"

His concern was was oddly reassuring, Nina sighed, "Sorry Shuichi you just popped my balloon."

"Pardon?"

Nina put a hand over her mouth with a short giggle, "Call it a meditation. I was having trouble getting up this morning."

She heard him rustle, "Did someone else call you in the middle of the night?"

She grinned, "You know this one guy has a habit of doing that but no he must have bothered some other girl he found cute last night. I think I saw him leave with her last night actually."

"I believe that must have been another one of your 'meditations'."

Nina laughed at his clever avoidance, and felt her muscles loosen their contracted claws around her, "So Mr. Early Bird, what worm are you wanting me to chase with you today?"

"Nina, I believe its close to afternoon."

"Oh, then you are a lazy bird." She stood up and stretched her arms up, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I'm not the one still waking up." she heard Shuichi laughing at her. "I'm not going to ask you to chase any worms, but if you would like to get lunch, I'll be on that side of town in an hour or so."

Nina's hand unoccupied with the phone went to toss her hair back and forth a top her head, "Am I picking the place?"

"Leave that up to me, I'll come by and walk with you."

Nina stood, the chord of the phone pulling her head closer to the bed stand, "Yeah come on up, I'll leave the door unlocked for you." the line was quite, Nina paused listening for a response, "Shuichi?"

"Sorry, I'll see you soon."

The line went dead, and Nina shook her head, "And I thought I was a little off today."

She dropped the phone back on its receiver. When she stepped onto the cool tiles of her bathroom she recalled the night before. She shivered slightly, and immediately went to the bath tub, turning the red handle all the way up, and the blue handle more or less half way up. She searched her crowded counter space for her comb, not finding it she rested her forehead on the cool counter top. She straightened back up and began tidying her counter space, resolving in her head that if she didn't find the comb at least she wouldn't loose something else. She picked up the scattered make up brushes and put them in their cup holder, she closed all the eyeshadow, sparkles, and lip glosses sliding them into separate drawers. She put her toothbrush and tooth paste back in their corner, and closed the jewelry box over flowing with ear pieces and other accessories she hardly ever wore these days. The last thing she would do for her exhausted counter space would be wiping off all the excess powders and such that plagued the surface, she picked up the small towel lying a top the counter and as she finished wiping down the counter she saw her comb in the same spot the towel was. She glared at the towel and threw the it out of the room. As she finished combing her hair she poured a greater then normal amount of bubble mix next to the pouring faucet. Nina pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it aside along with her panties. She twisted her hair into a bun on top of her head and stuck two black chop sticks threw it, holding it in place. She went into her bedroom and switch on her favorite song. As the flutes gently warmed up she turned the red and blue handles down and eased herself into her jasmine bubble fortress. The cellos sounded and her head fell back in rest.

"..Nina?"

Her eyes snapped open and her head swooshed to one side, making a big splash in the nearly bubble-less water. Shuichi's loud call almost echoed in Nina's hazy ears. The bathwater was little more then almost luke warm now, the bubbles almost entirely gone, and had set its goal on making Nina one big prune. Her heads went over her face trying to wake herself up.

"...Nina, are you here? Are you okay?"

Shuichi's voice was louder, he seemed a little worried. "Just a minuet." Nina's voice was groggy.

She pulled the stopper that kept the bathwater from escaping down the drain. Opting to skip the shower rinse off, she grabbed for the large hanging on her bathroom door and stepped into her room. Her eyes went forward and as soon as they did her feet jumped back a few inches, Shuichi's head immediately turned and his body followed, now facing away from a fairly exposed woman.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come to your room without you permission."

Nina let out a breath, "Shuichi, no. It's fine, you just startled me."

"I'm very sorry, I will wait for you in your living room."

He walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Nina's hand was over her heart and it moved to hold up the towel like the other hand. She breathed out again, shaking her head, still trying to fully adjust from her unplanned water bed nap. She twisted the towel so it would hold itself up against her. Her hands fell over dress after skirt after dress after shirt, but never tried to pull anything free from it's lonely hanging. Huffing at her hands she closed her closet door, as much as she could, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open her third drawer and grabbed the faded soft pants she always went to in this situation. She didn't bother drying off completely, she just slipped on her yellow panties and gratefully pulled on her 'off day' pants. The material almost didn't feel like jean anymore, she was amazed she could still fit in them, since she had them for almost six years at this point. The knees of the pants were ripped, the bottom hem that reached under her ankle was frayed and tethered, the pockets had been stitched over with different patches from bandannas, and there were a few other patches, a green heart, a double cherry, a yellow smiley face, here and there on the almost white, blue jeans. Nina fell back on her bed and put her hands in the front pockets of the jeans. She sighed, letting a smile return to her face. She pulled a little card from her pants and saw there was a name and number on it. She put it on her night stand, not reading over the scribbled hand writing. She jumped up and grabbed a tank top from her top drawer, pulling it over head and adjusting the crossing straps across her shoulder blades. She tied the sides of the shirt back so the wind wouldn't blow the shirt off her head.

She opened her door to see Shuichi sitting in her living room very patiently. "Sorry to make you wait." She smiled at him.

He looked over his shoulder to see her and smiled when he saw her smiling face, " It's quite alright, Nina. No trouble to sit and admire you beautiful flowers."

Nina grinned, "I've often thought about tattooing my thumbs green, but it's not polite to boast."

Shuichi laughed softly, standing, "I didn't know you cared about being polite."

Nina walked over to the door, pulling on her cloth wedge heels, "Are you kidding, I put the polite in politics. Or I would if I cared about that shit.. it would make a great campaign slogan."

Shuichi agreed, smiling to himself about something.

Shuichi walked with Nina to a Chinese style restaurant, it was a 45 minuet walk. Nina shook her head at him after they were seated.

"I could have grabbed breakfast along the way."

"I'm sorry, was the walk to long of a wait?"

Nina waved at him, glancing over the menu, "No more apologizing today, we both are doing that to much. I think I could count two or three times just on the way here."

"I think an apology was called for when you stepped on my foot."

She looked at him sideways, "I didn't count that one." He smiled at her before looking back down over his menu. She went to look at her menu too until a thought came to her head, "Oh speaking of not counting, did you see Hiei again last night?"

Shuichi set his menu down, "Yes."

She grinned, "Did he reveal to you the many many reasons you would spare your precisions time on such a woman as me?"

Shuichi's eyes were own slightly amused, but he smiled, "He revealed more reasons then he realized, as far as I could see."

Nina wiggled in her seat, "And..."

Shuichi laughed lightly, "I'll let him tell you."

Nina rolled her eyes, "Today is just not my day."

The waitress came over and took their orders, Nina leaned forward on the table and put her head down for a moment.

"Are you not feeling well today?"

Nina lifted her head so her chin would rest on the table, "I feel fine really. I just slept really.. I had emotional dreams, I guess." she said straightening herself back up.

Shuichi caught her gaze, "Emotional?"

Nina nodded, "Yeah, it felt like, I was reliving a moment from my past. And all the past happenings happened to be overwhelmingly emotional and personal." she stretched her shoulders back, "The really freaky thing was it was too.. In my head, in every situation, all my thoughts were like pounding out of me in.." She caught Shuichi's gaze and relaxed her tense shoulders, showing a smile to him, " You were actually in the dream just for a moment. Hiei too."

She saw Shuichi's gaze focus, "Is that weird? That is weird." She shook her head trying to cover her face with her hands.

Shuichi smiled at her, his eyes relaxing, "No, it's not weird."

Nina looked at him, her brow up, Shuichi laughed, "It's a little weird."

She smiled and nodded, "Thought so." She sighed, "It was just his eyes though. At least I think, it could have not been his eyes but I'm pretty sure. Right before the crazy past wave of emotions, I saw, at least I think, I saw Hiei's eyes. Before that I felt like a pressure keeping me from moving, and what felt like a hand over my mouth. I could have sworn there was also a little glowing light around, who could have been, Hiei."

Shuichi's eyes battled a moment, but he seemed to push his battle to the back of his mind, "I wonder if Hiei was truly harsher then you let yourself realize. If his little speech got to you.."

Nina smiled, "I have had people say a lot worse to me Shuichi, at least Hiei was intelligent enough to compose an insult that could be disclaimed upon getting to know me." she laughed at her own comment.

Shuichi smiled at her, "I'm glad he doesn't upset you."

"Well," she corrected, "As long as he stays out of my dreams."

He smiled at her but he didn't meet her gaze, "That's probably best for everyone."

She laughed and almost lost there lunch to the floor, scaring the anxious waitress who came over with there food. She shrunk back into her seat offering a small 'sorry' at which Shuichi laughed, while the waitress walked off bowing.

* * *

The sun was setting quickly, Nina gratefully stood in the door frame while the evening wind blew past her. She shivered slightly, her sweaty clothes holding in the cool breeze longer then she expected. She turned to close the door behind her and fumbled with the lock a moment before pocketing the colorful keys into her dry sweat pants. She was suddenly gratefully she brought them, she could survive walking around with her sweaty sports bra, but not a sweaty sports bra and tiny sweaty biking shorts. Before she went to far down the street she remembered why she brought her modest sweat pants initially, and quickly cut across the street in the direction of a market.

As she approached the tiny market it was dark across the sky and the streets were lit up by different neon and florescent light bulbs. She couldn't see to well through all the pedestrians, but she felt like there was a familiar figure standing still among the bustling passer byes. As she moved her way through the crowd and finally came to the market entrance she caught sight of some very sky like hair standing at attention, just like the owner of that hair.

"Hiei?"

The eyes she called haunting were in fact right in front of her, but they had no smile for her.

"Hey, that is you. What are you doing here."

"I wasn't waiting for you, woman." those eyes glared at her, then looked forward before closing as Hiei leaned back against the wall.

Nina resisted rolling her eyes, "So your waiting for your girlfriend too huh." She leaned against the wall next to him.

Hiei's head snapped toward her and he straightened up, but he hadn't said anything yet.

Nina nodded in the direction of a cashier, "I'm waiting for the cute brunette with the yellow bandanna." she wasn't sure what the look on Hiei's face was but he didn't laugh, "Just joking."

He snorted and looked away from her, "I'm not waiting here in hopes of hearing a pathetic woman's jokes." he seemed to hiss the last word.

"Hiei." a soft voice came from behind Nina. Her soft voice was a force to be reckoned with, immediately Hiei's heated gaze cooled.

Nina looked over her shoulder to see the magician responsible for that miracle, "Oh. You aren't Hiei's girlfriend."

Hiei glared at her, Yukina's eyes were wide and she looked over at him, "You have a girlfriend Hiei?"

"The woman is a liar."

"I was just working off the details you gave me." Nina gave a shrug and smiled at him, she looked back over to Yukina, "I guess I didn't realize how unlikely it was for Hiei to have a woman."

Yukina smiled, "Well, if he did, she wouldn't be.. From around here, she would be from where our homeland is ."

"Are you and Hiei not from Japan?"

Yukina's expression changed to surprise as she looked over Nina, "Oh, Nina, you look like you walked through a small rainstorm."

Nina's head was tilted to the side, she gave a little laugh, " Oh, yeah. Just a dancing storm. I had more inspiration then I knew what to do with today, the benefits of a tough night." she laughed again, but her brain was firing questions faster then she'd let them come out, "So where-"

"You ask to many questions woman." Hiei stepped in between her and Yukina.

Nina laughed, "Waving the white flag, big brother."

Hiei fixed a glare at her and Yukina's eyes went confused, "Sorry?"

Nina looked at her, "Did I say something?"

Yukina nodded, "Why did you call him big brother?"

Hiei turned his back to Nina, "Because shes a fool."

Nina tried not to roll her eyes, instead she chose to smile at Yukina "He just reminded me of when my brother would get in between me and a boy."

Yukina stepped forward smiling, "You have a brother?"

"Two, actually." Nina smiled to herself.

"That's so wonderful!"

Nina laughed, "You must not have an older brother."

She saw Yukina's smile drop, "Well, I haven't met him."

Nina's eyes softened, "I'm sorry." She smiled and nudged her arm, "But you said haven't. There is always the future. That's what I tell myself."

"It's late Yukina. The buffoon will be back there and worry."

Yukina shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I would love to continue talking but Kazuma.."

Nina waved, "Don't even worry about it, we have the first dance lesson day after tomorrow." She looked over to Hiei, "I look forward to seeing the both of you."

Yukina smiled, far more excited then Hiei and his grimace, "I am so very excited. We'll see you soon then."

Nina waved to them as they disappeared in crowded walkway, she looked over Hiei once more before he was completely out of sight. His posture was so familiarly protective, she felt her heart warm. She shook her head, walking into the market and going up to the cashier she pointed at earlier.

"Hey busy bee."

The cashier's face lit up like one of her sunflowers, "Nina! How are you?" she came around the counter and gave her a hug.

Nina's smile grew as the cashier's rose scented hair swooshed past her face, "I'm better. I haven't seen you in a little while Sachiko, sorry."

She shook her head smiling, her hand rubbed Nina's shoulder , "You sound serious, I hope you don't need another recovery week at the garden of Kiko."

Nina laughed, "I haven't earned that privilege again. Things are going pretty well on my own." she paused, letting the question slip from her mind, "Hows your grandfather."

Kiko grinned, "Still being a samurai."

They laughed and Nina felt a tension ease from her mind, "Glad to here it. He didn't go out to the convention down in _."

Kiko nodded, "He's been mostly to himself working, I don't think it's bad though. He is a pretty old man, he can be tired of dealing with people for awhile."

Nina smiled and gave a little shiver, "We wouldn't want to release a samurai on Tokyo when he's in dragon mode."

Kiko laughed, she cover her mouth with one hand to stop herself, "He is only a dragon to those he loves Nina."

"I don't think I want to experience to much more of a dragon's love, especially not an old one." Nina's hand went to her forehead, braking her eye contact with Kiko, "I'm sorry, you're closing soon let me grab a few things quickly."

She walked through the aisles quickly, grabbing a small loaf of bread, a bag of rice, a container of fruit, a little this and a little that. Her mind was wondering to memories in Kiko's garden, to the dream she had, to the thoughts of grandfather and his workshop and his so-called tough love persona that made for many challenging days. Nina tried at every new thought to refocus on her basket of groceries, but with every new item in the basket came a distant memory making its presence present. Needless to say she grabbed fewer groceries then perhaps she estimated going in. At the register Kiko smiled at her,

"You're really struggling over something, huh?"

Nina's mind clicked back with Kiko's voice, "Yeah, paper or plastic."

Kiko laughed shaking her head, "Let it go honey bee. You'll loose your stinger if you hold onto it to tight."

"I didn't think honey bees had stingers."

Kiko pushed her bags toward her, "Guess most of them held on to tight, huh?"

Nina smiled and grabbed her bags, she gave a two finger wave as she walked out of the market, Kiko giving her usual friendly wave and adding a request to see Nina again soon. Nina walked toward her apartment, distracting herself by noticing the same street signs and land marks she was already familiar with. Kiko's words kept buzzing back into her ears at every light post and potted shrub. She didn't think she was holding onto anything to tight, what was she suppose to relax. She got to her kitchen, as she unloaded the first bag she remember the one thing she really wanted to ask Kiko. Slapping a hand to her forehead she sighed heavily, deciding she would either see Kiko earlier then they both expected or she would be even less likely to relax anything for awhile. She began unloading the second bad and pulled a familiar light purple colored glass bottle from the bag, the label reading 'Jasmine Nice Nina, bubbles for my honey bee.' Nina giggled at the label, she walked the bottle into the bathroom and put it next to its nearly empty, and label-less, twin. She made a note to bring Kiko something sparkling next time she saw her.

While she sat up in bed, Nina's mind went to working thinking everything at once; Kiko and her grandfather, the dream she had, Shuichi, Hiei, Yukina, dancing, dating, drinking, drugs, metal, working, swords, strength, sex, sanity. She was beginning to think she was really going to loose the last one, making her laugh as her thoughts suggested sanity was her stinger. She shook her head, hair flying back and forth, and she put her hand up in surrender, "The road to letting go starts with sleep." She clicked of her lamp and fell back, her head cushioned by the fluffy pillow. One last thought just had to tell Nina, she giggled when she heard it,

"I should really get a clap on clap off device for these lights. It would have made for a more dramatic effect."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry! I vowed to myself to not take weeks and weeks to update, but if its any consolation, I spent time during both those weeks writing! I lost my reliable internet so I suppose it wasn't so trustworthy after all -sigh- broke my holographic heart. But we are good! I will not be defeated by this spider web of computers! I also figured out that I am 100% useless one week out of the month haha, wonder how long it took me to figure that out (I bet I just forget over time. which would be why its so damn frustrating.) But alas! Writer's block and blood wont stop me, and I should have the next chapter up sometime today- just need too edit it and charge the computer. Please tell me what you thought of this one as it was the one I had to really force myself to start writing. I'm not sure if Hiei was in character or if Nina was just annoying or if anything actually makes sense to anyone but myself. Please let me know! And we are in for a fun time in the chapter after this one! THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone with kind and supportive words in the reviews and other like caring things!

**3~LOVES RED**


	14. Reinstone Heartd

_Swing 41_

_ Swing 42_

Nina was stretching in her studio, instruments were strumming away in the background. She got a call from Keiko that morning, she called sounding very excited about the gang's lesson that day and was double checking to see if their was something she missed; the address, the time, the list of people attending, how long it would be, if she should wear something in particular, if she should make Yusuke wear something in particular. Nina calmly went over Keiko's check list with her and kept her laughter inside her mind. There was a very good reason Keiko was designated as the unofficial wedding planner, Nina would trust her to get every detail right. She smiled thinking about the work a few minuets away, she took a deep breath of crisp air and looked around the room. The room Nina chose for their lesson was clearly the most open environment. There were wall like windows looking to the small walk way and garden in the center of the hollow squared building. Some of the windows were open, letting the spring air drift in the room and make the space feel fresh and lively. Nina liked this room for special occasions, her usual work room was mirrors and focus, technical and reflecting, great for personal development, but not wedding dancing. The green clock in the center of the wall on the small stage was just a few ticks away from three o'clock and the door opened. Nina swore to herself she would laugh if it was Keiko.

"Am I early?" the red head had his hair braided back again.

Nina smiled and her small heals clicked as she swayed over to him, "Just one tick-toc I believe." She embraced him, her arms around his neck, "Hi Shuichi."

His arms loosened from her waist as they pulled back, "It's good to see you fully recovered from the other day."

She laughed, playing with the dark blue vest he was wearing, checking out the soft fabric, "I wouldn't use the word fully quite yet, but I really appreciate days like that. Best time to dance your heart out. Or in that case heart and brain and to the point of exhaustion so its easier to sleep."

Shuichi tucked a locke of hair that had fallen from the bun a top her head behind her ear, "Exhausting you really doesn't sound possible."

Nina laughed, "Well it took me a while to fall asleep so you may be right." Her phone buzzed and she walked over to the gym bag she had on stage. Upon seeing the little screen's message she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi walked over to lean next to her.

"I forgot to schedule a partner for at the very least the beginning of the class, so I tried to call in a favor from this friend of mine, but he is working." Nina bobbed her head as she punch in a little text telling her friend 'that was fine' and 'don't worry'.

"A waltzing partner?"

Nina nodded, "Another ballroom dancer to have to focus on the boys while I focus on the girls- or at least just to demonstrate what it should look like."

Shuichi paused, "I have in danced in ballrooms before. I believe I remember the waltz."

Nina jumped up grabbing Shuichi's hand and taking him to the center of the room. She did a curtsy, holding it until she motioned for him to make his bow. Shuichi did his small bow and offered Nina his hand. In posistion Shuichi took his step and at step four they were spinning gracefully. The door opened again and Keiko walked in with Yusuke. She was still saying something along the lines of his putting on something other then sweat pants and a T-shirt with ripped sleeves, herself wearing a light and airy skirt with very low heals. Almost entirely how Nina had described a good practicing attire.

"I'm so sorry we are late. Where is everybody?"

Nina smiled stepping back from Shuichi, "Well Shuichi arrived about two minuets ago, and I believe he is ready. So this should go very smoothly if everyone arrives two minuets apart."

Yusuke got excited while Keiko looked confused, Shuichi shook his head, "I've had previous experience dancing, Nina wanted see how well I could do." his words quickly wiped the excitement from Yusuke's face.

"So we really are stuck here for an hour, jeez." Keiko pulled Yusuke's ear quieting his mumbling.

Then the door opened again, Yukina and Kuwabara walked in with Shizuru and Hiei close behind them. Yusuke chimed in again, "Look at that, Hiei actually showed!"

Hiei walked past him and gave a firm punch to his stomach before going to the back wall to lean against. Yusuke just laughed while Keiko scorned him for being such 'a dude'. Yukina walked over to Nina, giving her a small hug,

"I'm sorry if we are late, Kazuma's classes went a little later then expected."

Nina shook her head, "Really it is no problem! You arrived no more then a few minuets later then these three here." She looked over everyone and said hello's then she clapped her hands, "Shall we get started everyone?"

She shimmed over to her record player, the other great attribute of that room, and set needle at the edge of the red disk. A little static creeped out before soft strings plucked and strummed opening the song. She motioned for everyone to stand in a line, "Who here has done ballroom dancing before?"

No one raised their hand.

Nina grinned, "Virgins, I love it."

Yusuke snorted a laugh which Keiko corrected with a pinch, Nina motioned for Shuichi to stand next to her, "Would it be fair to say the simplest way to approach this is to show you all what it looks like to waltz?"

Over all heads nodded, Yusuke giving one bored nod with a shrug, while Hiei did nothing of the sort, just stood with his arms crossed. Nina smiled, her eyes drifting to Hiei slightly, which she allowed for a moment before doing her curtsy and taking Shuichi's hand. They did their steps and spins and turns for a few minuets, to let the image sink in, and Nina attempted to do nothing to fancy with her feet. She made her small curtsy with Shuichi again before turning to her learning audience with a "That's all, but for longer of course."

Yukina smiled, "That looked wonderful!"

Nina grinned, "Great, that's how it should look. Strong, sweet, composed, effortless, graceful and relaxed."

She thought she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke groan, but both of them held it back well. She did hear a huff from Hiei, she could catch that sound through a crowd. She smiled at him before looking over everyone.

"So, Yukina and Kuwabara you two will be paired, Yusuke and Keiko, Shuichi why don't you dance with Shizuru, and that leaves you and me, Hiei."

Hiei grunted, "I won't go that close to you woman."

Kuwabara interjected, "Come off it Hiei."

Nina shook her head, "You can dance with Shizuru if the both of you would like to do that."

Shizuru laughed, "That's gonna be a bit difficult shrimp."

Hiei sounded like he growled, Shuichi interjected, "It makes the most sense to pair people at equal heights Hiei, and it wouldn't be as helpful to have to two experienced individuals just dance with each other."

Hiei sounded like he mumbled "Excuses" but was cut off by Yukina,

"I think it would be great for you to give Nina a chance Hiei." her gentle voice carried away Hiei's grunting and left him cross armed with a 'Hn.'

"Well before we start getting cozy with each other," one more grunt was left in Hiei, "first let me just explain how this works."

The look on each individuals face as Nina explained seemed to share the common feature of trying to follow and getting lost, quickly. Nina was going around and putting the girls in position while Shuichi showed the boys their stance, Nina checked over everyone's' posture. Everyone was stiff and holding onto their stingers. Though, Nina made a note to herself to ask Shuichi what he said to Hiei to make him cooperate so easily. She began to have people take their steps, going through the motions alone lowered the rate of hurt and trampled toes in the end. The group wasn't hopeless, but they were stiff. Nina waved her hands an gave a clap.

"I have an idea, and you can try this with me if you think it'll help." She met each of their gazes, some confused others waiting, Hiei's annoyed.

Nina smiled and took a deep breath, raising her hand above her head and closing her eyes. She kept breathing in and in and in until her lungs wouldn't hold anymore oxygen and her hands were close to detaching from their ligaments. C02 burst from her lungs in the form of "la-la-la-la-la" and her hand shook in every which way, her arms wiggling and her knees wobbling, feet kicking, and head bouncing. She ran out of breath and caught sounds of giggling. When she opened her eyes she found Yukina and Keiko were responsible for the giggling, while Shizuru smiled at her, and the boys all looked confused. Expect for Shuichi who shook his head and smiled at her.

"That feels much better." Nina gave a little sign, letting her arms do a circle before straightening up.

"That was just silly." Yukina was still sort of was smiling over Yukina's laughter and Nina felt overwhelmingly happy looking at them.

She walked over to him and Yukina and had them clasp their hands together "I don't know that this is really my place to talk or anything. But I think I do know this dance is kind of a big deal, because its your wedding and its everyone watching, or for whatever reason. But I really would love for you two to remember this is just one of many symbols for your unity and dancing together can really just set the stage for how you two will move together with each other through your life together. We can't be to concerned with how serious we take everything in life especially something like love. If you both just relax, and think about how much you feel for one another, the movements will flow out. If its quite its good, if it's silly it's right, and if its fast it's head-on and if its non of those things its still wonderful. It'll be perfect because its just you two.. And all your friends here, too, I guess." Nina looked over her shoulder at everyone else and giggled to herself. "Shall we dance then?"

Nina walked past Shuichi and he quickly whispered something in her ear, "You know, I think that was almost eloquent, for just a moment, for you." She bopped his shoulder playfully glaring.

She placed each couple on the floor, had them take their stance and do one full step through four. Gave a point or two or nine in Kuwabara's case, and moved on to the next couple, having them keep practicing, occasionally looking over and saying something when she noticed something that should be pointed out. She just instructed Shizuru and Shuichi and took a look around for Hiei. He was sitting on the stage watching Yukina and Kuwabara.

"You ready to take a try at it?"

He didn't say anything at first, just stared at Yukina and Kuwabara, who were staring at their feet and laughing with each other. Nina smiled at Hiei, then clicked over to Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Don't look down, it always gets worse when you look down. Just feel it out, I'll tell you if you should adjust something else. " They nodded and looked into each others eyes. They did much better not looking down, they weren't entirely waltzing but they were moving fluidly.

Nina whispered something in Shuichi's ear before he and Shizuru began again, "What did you say to Hiei before? To make him take the stance."

He smiled leaning down to her ear, "I compare Yusuke's stance to a fighting stance."

Nina looked at him like 'Really?' then smiled quickly and patted his shoulder. She walked over to Hiei and sat down next to him, her legs in front of her. He huffed but didn't look over at her. She let a breath out then perked her shoulders and turned towards him, an idea in mind, "Have you heard of capoeira?"

"No,woman."

"Its a form of martial arts that is very difficult perfect, or so I've heard. Most people consider it a dance of martial arts, its very powerful... I think it looks like Yusuke would do well at it."

Yusuke's face was concentrated on Keiko's his mouth seemed to be muttering numbers and 'don't look downs'. Hiei tensed slightly his eyes glaring in Yusuke's direction then his head snapped toward Nina.

"Aren't you suppose to be an instructor?"

Nina kept herself from smiling.. to broadly, "Stand up."

She walked Hiei to an open space and made her curtsy, he pushed out his hand forcefully. She let her head fall to the side looking at him. He straightened, "What?"

"You aren't helping the guy up whom you just beat to a pulp. Its an offering, you're asking a questing, not asserting yourself.. Look at Shuichi."

Shuichi's movement was subtle, his fingers relaxed at his arms near full extension, his shoulders back and his chin up, the other hand non aggressively moving to secure a space for him and Shizuru. The movement was suggestive, sensitive.

Hiei's breath came out like a groan. Nina noticed his eyes drift toward Yukina again before they closed, he gave one last rough snort of a breath and took his ready to bow again. Nina curtsied, slowly, hoping to encourage Hiei to take his time. Hiei moved slower, taking an extra moment to check his posture as his arm moved out, and that too was slower this time. Nina's hand slipped over his, she resisted the shiver she felt from shock of the warmth from his hand, when his other hand moved to her waist she couldn't help but let her skin jump from the searing sensation.

"What is it woman." Hiei's tone annoyed his hands immediately retracted from her. The exposed skin of her hand felt like it was magnetized, Hiei's exposed hand its opposite charge. Had her shirt not covered her waist she was sure her ankles would have given in order to meet with that sensation again. Nina smiled doing a little shake,

"That was really good Hiei, you gave me goosebumps."

His eyes narrowed as she made her curtsy. He rolled his eyes and they started again. Nina prepared herself for his firey touch, her skin still buzzed with alertness, but she kept it from melting. Step one went well, step two was rushed, step three was keeping up, step four faltered immediately.

"You'll have to broaden your shoulders more when we turn here. Don't move back though, you were in a great position before you stepped back."

"You stepped forward." Hiei's voice was low.

Nina smiled stepping back to ready a curtsy, "I have to get closer in order for the turn to work smoothly."

"It will work fine where you were if you move faster."

Nina resisted sighing, she smiled, "Lets try it out."

Hiei's hands were warmer, if that were possible, and Nina was half ready to take off her shirt and feel his bare hand against her nude waist. Quickly shaking the image from her head, step two went slower, step three got rushed, step four moved through, but step one couldn't take the scuttling feet. Nina stepped back,

"Well that mostly worked for step four, but I think step one can't handle feet in fifth gear."

Hiei scoffed, "Perhaps you went to fast, woman."

Nina let her eyes challenge him, "Perhaps we should learn the original before making the sequel."

Hiei stood still, Nina laughed a little, "Hiei, I swear I am perfectly healthy."

"I can see that."

Nina kept her mouth from asking if that was a compliment and excepted it in her head as one, "Then whats with this fear of being two steps closer."

Hiei glared, "I'm not afraid of you, woman."

Nina put her hand to her cheek quickly before dropping it, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot. You know we can try a warm up exercise to get you more comfortable with the lack of distance?" She laughed inside at the phrase 'warm up' thinking if he warmed up anymore her clothes might burn off and she could get her wish.

"Forgot what woman." Hiei looked at her annoyingly confused

Nina smiled, speaking softly "I forgot you were a little shy."

Hiei's eyes lit up as they narrowed, "I am not _shy_, you ridiculous fool."

"Hey Nina, is this right?" Keiko called over from their side of the room.

Nina looked over her shoulder, seeing Yusuke moving a mile a minuet and she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter from abruptly exploding.

"Yusuke, this is not the Waltzing 500k, its more of a walk for the cause, slow down, sloow doown."

She clicked over to them in a hurry, Keiko seemed to be breathing a little heavier and, upon Nina's arrival, looked very thankful for her intervention. "Yusuke, the slower you go, the more you'll notice. The more you notice, the more you can build off of and do faster. You've heard the tale of the Hare and the Tortoise right? Be the tortoise." Nina made two enthusiastic fists in front of her, Yusuke responded with on strong fist. Him and Keiko went from the hare to the tortoise instantly, Nina happily told them they were sure to win the race at that pace.

As she walked back over to Hiei she saw Shuichi walking away from him. She was about to ask Shuichi what he said to him this time, so she could prepare herself but then she caught sight of the clock. She tisked her tongue and shimmied over to Yukina and Kuwabara, who were dancing so sweetly Nina didn't interrupt them. When they realized they were being watched they broke eye contact and looked at her questioningly.

"Should we adjust something else?" Yukina was still holding one of Kuwabara's hands.

Nina kept her 'awe' inside and just smiled at them, "That was so sweet, I just wanted to watch a little longer."

Yukina blushed a little laughing, and Kuwabara seemed to blush himself when he saw Yukina's rosie cheeks. Nina shook her head, "But what I wanted to say was we are almost out of time, and I wanted to see how this was for you?"

Yukina lit up and looked to Kuwabara, "I had so much fun, what do you think Kazuma?"

Kuwabara put a hand on her cheek, "Anything that makes you happy makes me happy my love."

It was sweet, but so unreal that people existed that said that sort of thing. Nina tried so hard, and thankfully held her laughter back. "So if we would like to continue, it could be for an hour or it could be for half an hour sessions. I would really just be here to help you develop the technical side of things, I really think you two already got the right energy."

Yukina smiled nodding her head, "That sounds wonderful. This is so much fun!"

Nina clapped her hands, then shook them out, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry I got a little excited. Well great, then we could meet once a week, or every other week, or once a month until the wedding? The class cost is about 100 and you can gladly split that amongst all of you, I usually do groups like, about 35 per person for an hour, but you guys could do 15 a person."

Yukina smiled, "That's so kind of you."

Nina waved her off before she could continue, "Not at all. So once a month? Maybe once every other week when we get closer to the wedding day?"

Yukina nodded, "Yes that sounds great, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara looked over Nina's shoulder, "Well with Shizuru's two left feet and Hiei's.. Well being Hiei they might need more attention then naturals like us."

"I heard that baby bro, if I have two left feet then it runs in the family."

Nina laughed, "Even if that were true, I'm sure if she keeps practicing with Shuichi her right foot would grow back in a few short lessons."

Kuwabara laughed, "What's that mean for the shrimp." his face seemed to read fear a little after he said that, Nina only assumed, but she imagined Hiei's narrowed eyes throwing daggers.

"I have a feeling Hiei is also a natural. He just needs his time to bloom, and the right bee to pollinate his passion."

"That had such sweet sentiment." Nina turned to see a familiar face standing at the opened window, he looked over to Hiei, "You're a lucky man to receive such remarks from this lovely flower."

Nina laughed, waving over the tall, tan man, "Well if it isn't Mr. Razzle dazzle himself. I thought you were working."

He walked over to her, his black pants softly whispering over the clicking of his polished dress shoes, his broad shoulders bare, only cover by his muscle fitting undershirt. He ran a hand back over his dark, almost curls, sweeping the little waves from his glistening forehead and square, stubbled jaw. Nina kept herself from laughing as she caught Shizuru and Keiko look him up and down, she was use to seeing that reaction with women around Frederik. If only he would throw a wink with his captivating hazel eyes, she liked to guess who would melt and who would swoon.

She reached up to rap her arms around his neck, his large hands grasped her waist securely and gently lifted her with a small spin. She giggled doing a small spin out of his arms for effect, and ended with a bow. She turned to Yukina who was a little wide eyed, Nina motioned to her friend, "That is how a ballroom dancer makes an entrance."

She heard Shizuru mumbling to Shuichi, "Remind me to invite a ballroom dancer to my next party."

Frederik turned at her comment and threw her the wink. Keiko was the swooner, Shizuru was the melted. Nina gave herself two points for guessing correctly. She gave herself a bonus upon hearing every man in the room huff, but subtracted a point when she heard Shuichi huff. It might have been small but she didn't expect that.

"So Mr.." Yukina began but her eyes wondered back and forth between Nina and the man whose name she didn't know.

Nina raised her hands to motion, "Oh sorry. Yukina, this is Frederik Banderas, Frederik this is Yukina and Kazuma Kuwabara, the soon to be married. Keiko Yukimura and Yusuke Urameshi is this lovely duet. Shizuru Kuwabara and Shuichi Minamino are those two lovely individuals, and that is Hiei."

"_Good afternoon_." he spoke in spanish, and Nina racked up a few more points for the melt and swoon of Keiko and Shizuru.

Nina was grateful Yukina was so purely set with Kuwabara, she wasn't sure he would hold back as well as Yusuke was. Kuwabara tensed up when Yukina just smiled at him, "Mr. Banderas, you are a dancer like Nina?" Yukina smiled up at the foreign man who towered over her. Another point for Nina when Kuwabara huffed again.

Frederik smiled at her "Frederik, please Miss." he looked at Nina, "I dance, but not like Nina." He looked over to Hiei who seemed to be watching Shuichi before his gaze redirected to meet Frederik's. Frederik looked back at Nina, "I'm sure there isn't a flower you couldn't make blossom."

"If you dance, let's see your moves." Yusuke sounded a little defensive from the other side of the room.

Yukina perked up, "Oh yes! I mean, could we see Nina and you dance? Not if its an imposition of course."

Frederik smiled, "I jump at the chance to dance with this woman."

Nina laughed, "Well lets close the lesson with a grand example then."

Yukina clapped a little excitedly, the group moved into a line up facing the small stage where Frederik was waiting for Nina. Nina moved over to switch the record, pausing to look back at the room, "Would you want to see pure waltz or a ballroom blitz?"

"Blitzkrieg." Yusuke huffed.

Nina laughed softly, turning the record player off and switched to the CD player, selecting a mix CD before clicking over to the stage to stand in front of Frederik. She gave a little bow to their audience, Frederik followed her example with a little chuckle. The soft strings sounded, Nina and Frederik started with the waltz. Frederik's defined arms framed Nina's small figure like she was a precious and delicate painting. The one, two, and three steps flowed smoothly like a well sanded and attentively polished wood floor, step four looked less like a step then a breeze gently carrying them in the air. They were floating through each step, even as the music willed them to step faster. Their feet caught invisible waves, turning and clicking with such mindless attention it would be as if the number was rehearsed. The music dropped just as Frederik brought Nina back down to her feet, their arms were high and steady as the cymbal counted in a quick beat. They were all over the stage, their upper bodies locked against each others arms, their feet doing more tricks and turns then the eye could follow. A few saxophones qued in as the music slowed from the beat of a racing heart to beat of a high flying swing. Nina felt his large hands take hers, saw his eyes as they spun under their rising arms, and smiled at him. She was over his head and back on the ground, feeling like she just jumped down the last 5 steps on her stairway. Her arms and his crossed in front of her until he dropped a hand and sent her skirt swirling in the air as she spun out. When she spun back in she felt his hips square with hers. A few trumpets sounded, there was a violin playing a tune as if the artist was watching a hunt. His hand was against her lower back, their longs elongated stepping together at the slow pace. He cupped her hand and brushed it across his face before grasping it and spinning he around. Their arms were extended in one direction while their other arms hugged close to each other. They marched in one direction, both of them had hair flying in front of them as they met eyes and looked forward again and again. Nina felt his hand release and she moved extending her free arm in front of her before he pulled her back close. His hand went up her waist while her arm went across herself. His hand followed her arm to her other hand and spun her way before she twirled back towards him her hand going to his chest, her head turned from him. They stepped back, neither of them looking to see where the edge of the stage was, Nina spun facing away, his arms grasping hers spinning her back around. She marched toward him, knees rising and legs extending. His hand went to her face when her hand went to his shoulder. He stepped toward her while she stepped back, and she spun, making a circle around him. His hand went to her lower back once more and she felt herself falling back as he lowered her to nearly the ground. They spun back up, he kept her close to him hand still at her back, his other hand sliding around her neck as she spun. Her arm went out and her legs flew parallel to the ground as he cradled her threw the air, before dipping on his knee. Her head fall back and his forehead was to her collar bone when the last string sounded and the room went quite.

They both stood, Nina spinning back to a standing position, before taking a bow which ignited the applause from the near speechless on viewers.

"Was that dancing, or did we just get a front row seat at a soft core porn convention." Shizuru lit a cigarette.

Nina's hand went over her mouth, capturing the giggles, and Frederik grinned at her. Keiko's eyes went wide, "Shizuru!"

Nina waved, "That's alright. That definitely wasn't purely ballroom. At all. " She eyed Frederik who just smiled.

"You inspire my fire, _my love_." the double r rolling off his tongue for effect.

Nina shook her head jumping off the stage, Yukina was grinning, "That truly was amazing Nina, is it hard to do all those lifts?"

Nina swung back a swig from her water bottle, she smiled at the sweet girl, "Not anymore. Frederik actual taught me a lot of what I know technically. But lifts were always one of my favorite things about working in partners. He's good at making you feel safe in the air." Nina smiled over at him. He winked.

Two more points for Shizuru and Keiko being predictably giddy. Nina turned to her new pupils, "So, you all won't be learning the majority of all that really, but it was at least entertaining."

"Yeah, but I'm still wondering what pretty boy uses his muscles for other then lifting tiny chicks in the air." Yusuke was huffing still, mostly do to Keiko's starry eyes.

Frederik stood next to Nina, "I'm also a fireman, so I lift a lot of people over the day." Nina hand him her water bottle which he took a long drink from. Another point for Keiko's sigh of wonder. Nina lost track of her score, but she giggled in her mind proudly for getting so many right.

Yusuke made an 'oh' face, before kind of huffing and turning a little crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are we done now." Hiei made a move for the door, voice seemingly annoyed.

"Actually," Frederik turned to Nina, "I was just going to have you accompany me, but" he looked over the small gang, "Your friends are welcome too."

Keiko perked up a little, Shizuru too but she was more subtle about it. Nina's head tilted, "Where is the welcoming place?"

"Their is a small celebration at the Hachi park. A few guys at the firehouse told me about it," his voice lowered slightly, " I was going to celebrate tonight for Ela's birthday."

Nina made an 'oh' face "That's today?" he nodded smiling.

She turned to the group in front of her, "Any of you up for a little more excitement?"

The group dwindled down to Yusuke, Keiko, Shuichi, and Hiei. Keiko was to interested for Yusuke to deter her, so he settled for following her instead of leaving her possibly alone with Frederik near by. Shuichi was convinced when Nina said she would save him a dance, but she couldn't figure out why Hiei decided to come. She thought he would have left without saying so much as a goodbye to everyone. Once they got to the small area that was set up with a few festive lights Frederik went to greet a few fellow firefighters. Nina took a seat on a picnic bench Keiko sat next to her while the boys sat on the other side.

Nina was fussing with her outfit a little. "I wish I had time to change"

Keiko laughed, "Don't be silly you look sweet.' she was admiring Nina's little white dress she had been wearing all class, the underside of the skirt was blue so when she spun it was a flash of color. Keiko scooted closer to her, "So.. How do you know Frederik, or really. How did you meet? Obviously you guys dance together but."

Nina laughed, pulling out the clips from her hair, letting her wild curls fall around her face, "That's a little better." She looked at Keiko's questioning eyes and laughed again, "Well. I guess he was the first real friend I made when I got to this city a few years ago."

Keiko leaned in wanting to hear more, Nina shook her head turning to face the table and the boys.

"Were you in a fire?"

Nina giggled, "He didn't rescue me by carrying me on his back from a burning building, or a long those lines. But he.. I was.. I was a complete mess really. He gave me a place to stay for a while and didn't ask a lot of questions. It really shocked me how trusting he would be with a little punk like me. At the time of course."

Keiko's face made an 'oh' while Yusuke laughed, "Who told you you weren't a punk now"

"Well looking at you the answer seems so obvious." Nina stuck her tongue out at him, before turning to look for Frederik. She laughed louder then she meant to but couldn't really help herself.

Keiko laughed at her, "What is it Nina?"

"He is way to old to be dancing like that." Nina shook her head.

Most of them looked over her to see him, what could be best described as 'grooving', a fair mix of wiggling and swaying to some old timely song.

Keiko giggled, "Your twenties are suppose to be your greatest learning years right?"

Nina laughed, 'Well I wondered what he learned that said it was okay to dance like that. Probably the kid."

Keiko gave her a little look and she raised her brow, "He's 36 you know."

"No way!" her and Yusuke both shouted, Yusuke laughed at Keiko's shock.

"But. he looks like hes 21, 23 at the most!"

Nina nodded patting her shoulder, "Most girls react that way when they hear. Its his daughters birthday today actually. I'm sure he would appreciate any happy wishes for her from you guys. He doesn't get to see her much."

"How old is she." Shuichi finally seemed to speak after being so quite all evening.

"I believe shes turning 16 this year." Nina smiled thinking about the photos framed next to the large vases of lilies.

"I believe you are correct." his deep voice sounded from behind her, "I also believe you should dance with me to celebrate for Manuela."

Nina shook her head at him, "Getting me with the daughter's birthday card."

He grinned at her, "Anything for a pretty woman's hand. If only for one song."

Nina laughed extending her hand playfully, he swept her up and quick stepped with her over to a make shift dancing floor. They swayed a little together, got close and spun away a little. Nina couldn't help but look over and see Hiei and Shuichi talking about something while Keiko and Yusuke danced off to the side a little.

Frederik sighed into her hair softly, "You are doing so well Nina."

Nina did a small spin out and came back in, "Well I didn't know this was a test, so thank you."

He laughed, she could feel the vibrations from his chest, "I mean since we first met, beautiful. You seem.. Like you got stronger, that you really have grown."

Nina smiled leaning her head on his chest, "I could make a joke about that being my heals but you are being sweet."

His chest vibrated again as his deep laughter sung out of him, he took a step back from her as the song ended, "I am so proud of you Nina. I truly hope you stay happy." he brought her hands to his lips, brushing them softly with a kiss, before he let go. "Good luck with the stubborn bud. know that sometimes it takes a good rainstorm before the petals will relax."

Nina smiled before she curtsied to him, going back to join her friends at the table. Or at least just her smiling friend who greeted her when she sat down, "You two seem very close."

Nina barely smiled, "He's a good man. Its easy to feel drawn to him."

"He acts like your his woman." Hiei smirked

Nina waved him off, "Been there done that. Not to interested in going back."

Shuichi eyed Frederik before looking back at Nina, who shook her head, "Like I said he's a good man. Sometimes its not about finding the good one though, you know."

"Was that when you wished love was simple?" he smiled at her softly.

Nina laughed, "So many times I have wished that, he was probably the last one i wished that with though." She waved her hands in front of her. "Anyways, I owe you a dance don't I? Unless Hiei was willing to score in a little practice time.."

Hiei scoffed, Shuichi just gave him a look before smiling at Nina and standing to offer a hand. He walked her to a spot where they could move without bumping the crowd, Shuichi's distance was polite and friendly. Nina let her head rest against his shoulder. he took a deep breath,

"I think you made an impression on him."

Nina tilted her head, "Frederik?"

Shuichi smiled, "Hiei."

"Why do you say that?"

Shuichi glanced over at the man sitting alone at the table who was watching to two of them, "Because he watches you."

Nina resisted looking over to the table and rested her head against him again. She smiled a little, not sure what to make of that but somehow very glad to hear it.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY two chapters in one day, one being the longest one I have written so far! What a treat! Unless they sucked and you were very disappointed reading them in which case I am crushed and so unbelievably sorry! I swear if I didn't end it there something would have gone terribly wrong and things would have gotten weird; maybe they already did, I don't know, I don't have that forethought in me, so please TELL ME. Also, what do you all think of Frederik? I will let you in on a little secret, I was describing him from the image in my head and only when it came for me to find a last name for him did I realize I totally just described Antonio Banderas. Not gonna fight it, that is why he got that last name. Now you know haha. But yeah, how was everyone today? In the chapter, how are all of you too! But I'd really like to know how many characters had none of the right characteristics; if they were caricatures of a character, if you will. think I did well with Shizuru and Yusuke this time. Keiko was alright for me, Shuichi too I think- Nina had a few moments; the little speeches come out of her while shes teaching I guess. But please let me know did Keiko and Yukina giggle to much, how many times did Hiei say woman, how many times did Nina do some seemingly pointless inspirational speech, how much of the dancing scene was decipherable and how much felt like a broken record, and who thinks Nina has seriously got some eclectic taste, a fireman, that cashier, Mr. Minamino there, and now a certain fire apparition who seems to have quite the effect on her.. Or at least her skin ;). When will the heat be unleashed! Lets find out soon! Until then I will be tapping away at this silver keyboard, dancing ballerinas and demons will overflow! Thanks so much for reading! _(thank you so much for pointing out those pesky typos! now yusuke is a land turtle, not a dessert)_

**3~LOVES RED**


	15. Roses Won't Hurt You

_Saddest thing in the whole wide world_

_See your baby with another girl._

"...If the sunlight and the moonlight and the glitter and the laughter and the sweetest smelling tulips had a love child that had twins, that might be close to how good I feel right now."

Nina was doing spins, falling over herself as she giggled and jumped around her bed. The cord of the phone might have hopelessly been tangled around her, but she kept turning.

"I believe the moonlight is sunlight, technically speaking of course."

She paused for a second, about to apologize, but she thought she heard the smile through the phone. She groaned playfully over the man's voice, "Yeah and a child can't have babies, Shuichi, it's magic and that's why it's fantastic!"

His laughter spilled through the receiver, "My apologies, Nina, I am really delighted you are this excited."

Nina giggled, "You know what, I believe you sir. You just made a little rhyme."

"Pardon?"

Nina rolled her eyes, "Delighted, excited.. It basically rhymes. Err Yay!" She tried to quite her excitement but it was pouring from her teeth.

Shuichi's friendly voice laughed as she continued jumping and spinning, "Don't you have neighbors?"

Her head shot to the side as she looked in the three directions her neighbors occupied around her, then shrugged falling on to her bed, "They should be delighted too. Plus I bet they are all at work." she half stuck her tongue out at the walls.

"I sense re-emerging hostility, Nina."

She laughed, "You must be psychic Shuichi." she smiled to herself, glad someone laughed at her jokes. She sat up, "What are you doing tonight?"

He paused a moment, laughter subsided, "I don't believe I have anything planned."

Nina grinned, "Good! We are celebrating!" She went to hop up and fell with a thud, the cord, somehow, tangled at her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Nina laughed into the ground before turning to the phone receiver, "I just explained my feelings Shuichi, must I repeat myself for you to find more technicalities with it?"

She definitely thought she heard one of those smiled that can be heard over the phone, "Perhaps you can explain again later tonight."

She giggled, "I probably won't have to. If pregnant women glow with joy I would be having sextuplets and lighting up the sky."

"You are beginning to lead me to believe you are with child, Nina."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine I will find a more appropriate metaphor that doesn't make you uncomfortable." She paused as a thought came to her mind. She heard Shuichi's voice but couldn't register the words. She shook her head.

"Nina?"

"Sorry, I just thought about.. Nothing, so we are going to celebrate right!"

He laughed again, "Yes we can celebrate. What do you have in mind?"

"Remember that place I took you the first time we met? Best bartenders in town if you ask me."

Shuichi 'hmm'ed "I think I remember where that is."

Nina grinned, "Great, shall I see you a little after 5? Happy hour you know."

She thought she almost heard a sigh, "That sounds fine."

Nina sat up, struggling to untangle herself, "Five is fine, I will make a note of that. I will put it next to the 'no Jack Daniels after dark' note."

Shuichi's voice was soft, "Appreciated, I'm sure." the little laugh showed her that, at least, he continued to appreciate her humor. Nina respected consistency.

She rolled on the ground escaping the phone's grasp "Oh, and feel free to invite your gang!" She giggled to herself quietly, but set those thoughts of a certain short dark haired man aside,

"I will extend the invitation."

She finished pushing the last tangle from her feet, "Wonderful! I will see you, and possibly your wonderful friends, at five."

"Wonderful."

She almost heard the, not as appreciated, snide smile that time, "Shut it. You are lucky I care so much to let you be the first to know." she stuck her tongue out.

"I am honored."

Nina smiled, "See you later man."

She clicked the phone off, sliding it on to it's receiver. She paused for a moment. She reached for the phone and pulled back. She picked it up and pressed a few numbers then hung it up. She shook her head and released a large breath, picked up the phone, and dialed the number she would never forget. The long distance automated message did it's speech before the phone rang. It rang, rang, and rang. A man's voice sounded through the amazing machine, speaking in a language she missed as much as she missed hearing him, in particular, speak it.

"Alexander.. hey."

* * *

Nina was walking toward her favorite corner of town. She told herself she had to stop in the familiar shop she use to spend any free time she had helping out in. The comforting jingle of the bell over head sounded, alerting the not-so-hard-of hearing in the back to come to the counter. The partners of the store were already seated at the counter together, their conversation put on pause at the sound of the bell. The old man rose, being the first to see Nina walk in, and went to greet her with his wife not to far behind.

"Nina! You were just in here last night, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The old man's hand firmly patting Nina's small shoulder.

His wife shook her head, "She had that audition last night Ichigo, you came to tell us we will need to reserve our tickets in Tokyo a head of time, right?"

Nina smiled shrugging her shoulders "I'm afraid not."

The old couple's smiles softened, their eyes like lightening with comfort, their mind's both processing supportive words. Nina grinned a little, "You know I will reserve those tickets for you."

She laughed at the sudden change in their expressions. They quickly moved in for a group hug, embracing Nina with good words. "I bet it was your sense of humor that won them over."

's laugh moved through his chest, Nina smiled but responded to that before she got the chance, "Darling, I am sure it was her stunning smile."

"And her spiffy style. Normally when I see these kids wearing sparkling shoes that try and make them five inches taller, and shirts that are just long strips of colors, really, I just shake my head."

Ms. Mina laughed, "And when we see our Nina wearing that exactly."

Mr. Sano smiled, "Well, I smile. I think it's because she already holds herself so well that it seems appropriate she have on something that makes her shine."

Nina laughed, dropping her head as if she were shy or something, "Come on, its a tank top and my shoes are only three inches."

Mr. Sano tipped her chin up, "We are so proud of you Nina. You were away from ballet for so long it seems. It is truly a statement, of your passion as well as your strength, that you earned a position in this performance."

Ms. Mina put a hand of Nina's shoulder, "You should celebrate."

Nina grinned, "Well, I'm already ahead of you there. I'm meeting Shuichi for drinks, and he might bring some friends."

Mr. Sano cleared his throat a little, "Shuichi and you are celebrating together first though?"

Nina eyed Ms. Mina who had a, sweet, look of disbelief across her face. Nina smiled at Mr. Sano as he finished his sentence, "Yeah unless the gang shows up right away, but I'm really excited to meet this girl Shuichi's been taking about. She sounds good for him."

sighed a little, Nina threw her a wink while seemed to mulch over that idea in his mind, he nodded, "Oh yeah? The boy has a lady friend? He should bring her by."

His wife patted his back, "Shuichi is a young man now, Ichigo. Just like Nina is a young woman."

He nodded at his wife's silent condolence for Nina and Shuichi's non-romantic relationship. Nina shook her head, smiling at the couple, " If Shuichi doesn't stop by with that girl, maybe I can stop by with a guy."

's eyes seemed to light up with joy while Ms. Mina's eyes were curious. Nina nodded at her ever so slightly with a shrug, subtly enough that Mr. Sano wouldn't realize while consumed with the idea of Nina one step closer to being lawfully wed. Nina got a few more congratulations from the old couple, and a reminder to bring by the 'boy' she mentioned. She slightly regretted saying anything, but if need be she would call in a favor from Frederik. That is someone they surely wouldn't forget though. Nina shook her head at herself all while she walked to her favorite bar. She saw Shuichi waiting for her at the door entrance and went to give him a hug.

"Sorry if I'm late. I stopped to talk to Mr and Mrs Sano and I did the stupidest thing possible."

"You spoke." a voice came from behind Shuichi, if Nina extend her arms past his back she would probably touch the man whose voice just carried an insult to her.

Nina looked behind Shuichi who seemed to glare at his friend's comment. Nina just smiled slightly at the darkly clad figure, "Yeah, I spoke about you. Easy topic to sound stupid in. Being that I don't know much about you, I mean."

She was met with the striking eyes she would describe as hot, to be blunt. Hiei said nothing back to her, but his gaze was intense. Shuichi broke their short silence, "So shall we begin to celebrate?"

Nina grinned, "Of course, are we expecting to have a bigger party?"

"Kuwabara is studying for an exam he has at the end of the week, so him and Yukina might come out later. But, Yusuke and Keiko said they will be by shortly."

"Why couldn't Yukina come out?" Nina walked through the door Shuichi pulled open for her, her question was answered by Hiei.

"Perhaps it is because she doesn't care to sit around a gang of drunks, or that the buffoon has her on a leash shorter then his attention span."

Shuichi spoke firmly after his friend, "Yukina and Shizuru are both helping Kuwabara study for his exam."

Nina smiled taking a seat at a green bar stool leaning forward with her elbows on the black circular table. "So he was sort of right on the last part, Kuwabara having a short attention span, not the leash bit."

Hiei smirked for a minuet, before his expression went back to bored. Shuichi smiled at her softly before waving down a familiar waitress, "Rini, correct?"

She nodded, the ponytail a top her head bobbing, "Good memory. Glad to see you keep bring us attractive guys Nina." she gave a wink to Hiei.

Nina saw Hiei's face darken and she quickly smiled at her waitress friend, "Yeah, I'm glad Shuichi remembers you, now I won't feel so bad for telling you Hiei is actually taken."

The boys eyed her, Shuichi confused and Hiei seemingly growing frustrated, but Rini 'tsk'ed and gave a shrug, "Oh well, can't catch them all I suppose. What are we having?"

Nina ordered drinks for the table, and once the waitress was gone Hiei seemed prompt, about to insult or interrogate Nina in some manner. But, he was cut short of the chance when Shuichi motioned to the table not far away. "Why not sit on your own private stage again?"

Nina raised her water glass as if she were making a toast, "Ah yes. Well, I will have a larger stage all to myself soon enough, so I'm fine with not being, physically, the center of everyone's attention tonight." She sipped her water

"Should have worn a different outfit then, sugar." A bar go-er shot his remark like he did his whiskey, leaving a shot for Nina while he continued to walk by them.

Nina nodded at him and downed the shot quickly, squinting ever so slightly. "I guess I forgot that getting ready in five minuets made me hot shit." she shook her head sliding the shot glass away from her. She quickly smiled when she caught Shuichi's face a moment later, "Really, I just think we will have more room down here. I only made those two chairs for that table, and we wouldn't want Yusuke downing a few to many and busting something when he hits the ground."

"I doubt that subtracting a few steps will help Yusuke's chances of that."

Nina laughed, it subsided as she noticed Hiei staring at her and then the shot glass. Nina opened her mouth, her mind posed with attention, a question on the tip of her tongue. A slap on the back knocked it right back to her throat. Over her very short coughing fit she heard a familiar scorning.

"Yusuke, she's not one of your tough dude friends! What's wrong with you."

Nina laughed over his cry of, "Ow Keiko! I was just saying 'Hi' I didn't know she was a wimp."

Nina waved her hands, "It's cool man, really! We were just talking about you, and you made me choke on my words there.. And what ever was left of that tequila." Keiko stopped her reprimanding offering Nina her warm smile.

"Already set for celebrating, huh? Well Shuichi didn't tell us what the good news was." She sort of looked back and forth between Shuichi and Nina with a little glint in her eyes reminiscent of Mr. Sano.

Nina laughed a little awkwardly, her absent minded gesture attempting to wave off Keiko's thoughts from that path, "It's a job I got."

Yusuke took a seat next to Hiei, with a huff, "Since when is work something to celebrate over."

Shuichi smiled, nodding at Nina. Nina smiled sheepishly, "Since it means you get to drink tonight with the Prima ballerina of the Japanese House of Ballet Performance that will be show casing in Tokyo this summer."

Keiko let out a giddy gasp of excitement, while Yusuke grinned, slapping the back of a very unamused man, "Hiei! Buddy, I didn't know you had it in you."

Keiko immediately pulled his ear over to her, mumbling about him making a joke out of everything. Nina had her hand covering her spilling giggles, she shook her head with Shuichi. Keiko let go of Yusuke's ear right when the drinks arrived, "That sounds really wonderful Nina. Wow, I don't even entirely know what it means to be a prima ballerina."

Rini finished dishing out the shots and stopped a Nina, "You impressed those suites from Tokyo?"

Nina gave a little nod, and Rini leaned over to hug her, "Drinks are on the house tonight, sweety."

Yusuke made a shout of approval, Nina tried to argue, "Rini no, I don't mind-"

"I was going to insist on picking up the tab tonight anyway Nina." Shuichi cut her off.

She sighed, "Well I guess we will have another round then." Rini laughed while Yusuke shouted his approval again.

"Where did you find this chick!" he got a glare from his significantly aggravated other and quieted down.

Shuichi looked over at Nina, "A flower shop, correct?"

Nina nodded, "That's where I go for a good time."

Yusuke grinned holding up his shot, "Well lets give a toast to Nina. A chick who can dance and drink. Sounds like a good friend to me."

Keiko shook her head, "I don't even know what to say to that Yusuke but something sounded wrong about it."

Nina laughed picking up her shot, "Dancing and drinking, never knew that was my pathway to friendships. Here here." She tipped it back, clinking the glass on the table after the burn ran down her throat. She tried desperately hard not to laugh when she saw Keiko eying the little ounce of liquid, questioning no doubt in her head weather she should sip it or follow suite with Yusuke, Shuichi, and Nina's quick tactic.

Nina freed her from her thoughts, "Don't let it touch your tongue, just let it go down your throat."

Her face read a small amount of relief but it didn't win out against the uncertainty of her desire to inflict liquid pain on her body. She sighed and quickly tried to knock it back in one gulp as instructed. She sputtered and coughed a little after the liquid blazed down her throat, Yusuke gave her a few pats on the back. "People do this for fun?"

Nina grinned, "More then once usually." She waved Rini back over to the table.

Keiko shook her head, "Not for me." hold her palms out in front of her in defense against the tiny units of chaos.

Rini laughed holding up two shots, "So I should subtract two from the mix?"

Nina looked over to see Hiei still had his shot glass full and untouched, Yusuke answered the waitresses question, "No way, they might change their minds later, until then Nina and I can handle it. Right?"

Nina grinned, "I am getting the feeling you either want to see me drunk, desperately, or you want to see how well I hold my liquor."

Yusuke took the shots from Rini and offered one to Nina, "Can't it be both."

Nina pushed her tongue against the inside of her bottom lip before taking the shot from him, "Lets see about that." they clinked there glasses and tipped there heads back.

She heard Keiko sigh, "Oh boy." Yusuke's arm went around her and he kissed her cheek.

Nina giggled and took the chance to turn her attention to Hiei, "You don't drink either, huh?"

Hiei looked bored, and Nina laughed at his cool demeanor, "That's fine man. Not every guy can get down with getting shot."

He glared slightly, "Are you suggesting something woman."

Her smile was coy, leaning over the table and grabbing his shot glass, "Only that you slide them this way, love." her head tipped back with the glass, the warmth from the drink stretched down her neck that was perfectly exposed to Hiei's hot gaze. She pushed the empty glass toward Hiei as she sat back in her chair.

Yusuke was hollering, "Hiei, I think she just challenged you. I don't know what about, but if I were you man," the waitress had another round and was approaching, "I would just take a shot."

Before she had them on the table Hiei grabbed one and knocked it back, like he was more then familiar with the process, making Nina clap her hands, "Try everything once, right?"

Yusuke downed Keiko's shot, him and Nina agreed she would drink whatever Hiei didn't and Yusuke was welcome to all of Keiko's alcohol, unless she changed her mind. Which, did not seem like it would be happening anytime that night. They had finished the next round that came some half an hour later, Yusuke taking two at a time made him level with Nina's count of the night. If he was calling it a race to get drunk, he was winning. Nina was stilling sitting in her chair upright.

"He was either a lot of talk or that boy just wants to have a good time tonight."

Shuichi laughed as Nina half whispered in his ear, while Keiko was trying to keep Yusuke from standing in his fast-approaching wobbling state. "I believe Yusuke is making up for lost time when it comes to having fun these days."

Nina smiled nodding her head, "That's right, you and your gang of friends were quite the responsibly active bunch."

Keiko laughed, "Just these boys, and Kuwabara of course. I focused on school more then anything. Though Kuwabara faded out from all the adventures when his grades were suffering."

Nina clicked her tongue with an 'ah', "I see, so all these adventures and responsibilities weren't school related?"

Shuichi laughed lightly, shaking his head along with Keiko, whose face looked slightly distressed, Yusuke interrupted Shuichi before he began to even really talk, "Well what the hell were you doing at 15 that was for school?"

She rolled her eyes, "We're playing that card huh? I'm game. I was dropping out of school around then." The next round showed up at the table and Nina shot her's back, taking Yusuke's away from him and threatening to drink them, "Your turn."

Yusuke groaned, "I was kicking ass alright?"

Nina raised her brow,sliding the shots over to him. She turned to Shuichi, "So 'the gang' really is a sort of gang. Never took you for the type to get down and brawl, Shuichi." She nudged him with her shoulder

Hiei smirked at Nina's comment, "Shuichi isn't the type."

"I was really the brains of the operation." Shuichi whispered to her.

Nina laughed loudly, hand went to her mouth as she nodded her head, "I believe that sir."

"Hey hey hey Kurama don't go and run your mouth." Yusuke's words began to slur.

Nina's brow raised again and she laughed a little, "Kurama?"

Yusuke slapped his hand to his forehead as Shuichi seemed to glare at him, Nina gave a punch to his shoulder, "Uh-oh! He's braking out the nicknames. Where did you get Kurama from?"

Shuichi smiled at her, a little emptily, "Someone who was rather close to me."

Nina smiled and sighed, "Say no more, man." she rubbed his shoulder, "No more secret gang talk, I will stay blissfully ignorant to your past." she made a bowing gesture to the table.

She noticed Hiei smirk again and was going to say something when she suddenly felt a little head rush. She put a hand on her forehead and leaned her elbow against the table. Shuichi put a hand on her back, "Nina, are you alright?"

"Haha! See I knew I could do better then that." As Yusuke finished his statement he fell out of his chair and hit the floor.

Keiko sighed, "Guess its time for us to call it a night."

Shuichi stood looking back and forth between Nina and Keiko, Nina sat up and smiled waving him off, "I'm fine, I'm good really. Guess me and Yusuke just both got a buzz rush."

Shuichi nodded, offering a small smile, "I'll be right back." He turned to Keiko who was getting Yusuke off the floor, "Let me help you get a taxi Keiko, Hiei stay with Nina please."

Hiei huffed and glared at Shuichi, Nina's head went back down as soon as Shuichi's back was turned, "Shit."

Hiei's eyes drifted in her direction, "What is it woman."

Nina shook her head, as best she could, "Hopefully nothing." she mumbled.

Shuichi came back over to the table, his hand on Nina's back again, "Are you sure you are alright."

Nina sighed, "No, well, yeah I'll be fine."

He put his hands on her arms to steady her, "We will escort you home."

Hiei resisted that idea, "Who is we."

While Nina tried to shake her head, "You don't have to walk with me I can catch a bus."

"Let the woman get herself back."

Shuichi smiled at Nina, "I took my car tonight, its no trouble." he turned to Hiei, Nina couldn't see his face, "If Hiei is eager to get back for the night, whatever the reason may be, he enjoys walking."

Nina laughed half-heartily, "My kind of guy."

Shuichi steadied her out of the bar, she caught a wink from the bar go-er who left her that drink at the begining of the night. She groaned as Shuichi helped her into the car.

"Are you in pain?"

Shuichi's voice was worried, Nina smiled at him, "Huh? Oh no, why would I? No I just think I realize something." She mummbled off at the end, her head filling fuzzy again.

Shuichi drove off in the direction of her home, "What would that be?"

She sighed, trying to breath the fuzzies away, "You remember that guy who called me sugar?"

* * *

Shuichi pulled up to Nina's apartment building, "Hiei, would you please help Nina up to her apartment."

"Fox."

Nina looked over to see Shuichi and Hiei glaring at each other, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Shuichi, I'm fine really. Don't worry. You two go on."

She went to get out of the car, she was pulled out by the man who she thought was in the back seat a moment ago, "Hurry back, Shuichi."

"Be patient, Hiei."

Hiei huffed, one of his simmering hands rapped around Nina's upper arm. Nina shook her head, trying to think about something other then Hiei's rough hands that lit up her skin, "Hiei your hands, I mean, where is Shuichi going without you?

"He can handle himself woman." He was marching up the stairs with a stammering stepping woman close behind.

"Yeah, but, this is my door.. Why is he handling himself" She pushed the lock open, Hiei opened the door and sat her down on the couch. He went to lean against the window.

He smirked a little, "Your boyfriend is going to find the man you think drugged you."

"My boyfriend, I don't, not Shuichi, did he say we were dating?" Nina leaned back on the couch and hand her hand to her forehead again.

"What if he did."

Nina sighed heavily, "That would make him a liaarrr." she extended the ending sound for a few moments.

"You act like your interested."

Nina met Hiei's eyes, they were burning and intense they way they tried to pierce through her, "I've been told I'm a flirt. But your wrong about me being interested in Shuichi."

Hiei smirked, "Oh am I? I know about your little intercourse with him on that couch, woman."

Nina giggled, "Intercourse, man you are either a virgin or way to politically correct, either way it amounts to the same thing really, its too bad, I get the feeling you are older then I am, but you were so weirded out when I started talking about Kiko, but I was just trying to see if you had a girlfriend or not-"

"Woman, shut up. Do you not admit to involving yourself with Shuichi?"

"You want me to shut up, or answer that, hot stuff."

Hiei seemed to growl, "Do not give me pet names, child."

Nina rolled her eyes, a little giggly, "Jeez, I hint that you are slightly older and you totally take advantage of that-"

"Answer my question." Hiei was in front of Nina his eyes level with hers.

"What question?" Nina smiled hazily, the substances in her fogging her mind.

Hiei growled, his teeth looked sharp, his hands went around Nina's forearms holding her to look at him, "Did you or did you not court 'Shuichi' into sleeping with you?"

"Court?" he growled louder, "Chill man," she put a hand on his chest, "We hung out that one night here, we were playing never have I ever, being silly drinking adults like tonight, minus roofies, and he just sort of kissed me. We made out a little bit but he just took his glowy gold eyes and packed them up and called me the next day to apologize. He didn't sleep it off here, I offered, but he's one of those proper guys types you know, of course you know, not personally it seems but I don't know." another growl, "Jeez. All the other times weren't as heated as that."

Her hand was stroking his chest rhythmically as she spoke, Hiei grabbed her hand his eyes intensifying in their gaze, "This happened more then once?"

"You have no idea how many roofies people have slipped me, I mean I have no idea, among other-"

"You and the fox, stupid girl."

Hiei pushed Nina back onto the couch, her head falling back to the thankfully cushioned arm rest, but she was giggling, "We made out a few times after that, but we both made it clear that we weren't like, romantically interested or even like friends with benefits interested in taking it any further. We haven't locked lips since, jeez what did Shuichi tell you. Why are you so convinced we had sex? Did he say we had sex?" Nina sat up now, she grabbed Hiei's hand that was balled at his pants pocket.

Hiei looked down at her, "What if did tell me that."

"That's bullshit." Nina tried to stand but fell forward slightly, Hiei caught her.

"He didn't say anything of the sort woman. Calm down."

Nina's head fell to rest on his shoulder, "Good because I would have to kick you out."

Hiei scoffed, "What would that prove, and besides," he smirked, "What makes you think you could do that."

"Because Shuichi sent you up here to watch me, and all I'd have to do is piss you off a little and you would walk out of here. Maybe I'd show you I can still waltz better then you doped up." her face nuzzled toward his neck, "Mmm, you smell like heated steel."

Hiei pushed her down on to the couch and sat down on the other end, his arms crossed and his shut tight. Nina had a hand on her cheek, her face feeling flushed, she wondered if it was from the spiked drink or the hot man sitting a cushion down from her.

She tilted her head toward him, "You like swords?"

His eyes opened, head shot her way, "What?"

"You just smell like the metal working room where the grandfather sharpened blades." Nina's eyes got a little lazy, she tried to shake her head to wake up.

Hiei pushed her shoulder up, she must have been falling over, "What would you know about weapons?"

Nina sighed through her nose, "Weapons make it easier to hurt people, they need maintenance and I use to make blades, babe." she stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "Thats what I know. What about you?"

He was staring at her, not glaring, but narrowed at her, "Stop talking woman."

Nina kind of shrugged, pointing at a small closet, "Don't believe me? Check out my handy work."

Hiei stood and walked over to the door she pointed to, opened and didn't find much in there, he turned around and smirked at her. She huffed and wobbled over to him, reaching at the top shelf and bringing down a long box. She faltered a moment with the box, Hiei caught it from dropping on either of their feet. She smiled at him and took the lid off the box. Inside were two short katanas, a pair of sai, and a few daggers and blades without handles.

"See." she wobbled, leaning back on her heal and losing balance. Next thing she realized she was on the couch, Hiei on top of her, and the box was next to her. She giggled, moving to put a hand behind Hiei's head, "This is kind of familiar."

She felt his hot breath as he huffed, sitting up, "You are pathetic. You know that, I assume."

"You're an ass."

His gaze narrowed at her, "What did you call me."

Nina's eyes were clouded and drooping, she sat up, "You made yourself an ass. Now you are making me an ass. That is what happens when you assume things." She leaned forward, getting closer to his face, "When you verbally wrote me off as a bimbo at that dinner, I didn't assume anything then, you were just letting your feelings out." Hiei growled and she held a hand up, "When you insulted my professions, multiple times, I didn't assume anything, I just let you figure shit out for yourself. But, if you are going to flat out make assumptions, while I'm drugged by some prick, I feel comfortable pointing out to you, that you are such an ass."

Hiei grabbed the hand that had apparently fallen to his cheek, "You are drunk, woman, that was your own doing."

Nina laughed, her other hand wrapping around his, "If I was drunk I would be asleep by now. A soft couch, a hot guy, all that's missing for that to work out is the fact that I still have my clothes on. Which if you're cool with I would love to take off soon."

Hiei scoffed, tossing her hands to the side, "I'm not alright with being in the presence of a whore."

Hiei's head snapped to the the side, a red mark clearly growing across his right cheek, Nina dropped her hand, "Feel free to take your insecurities and judgement with you when you let yourself out."

Nina stumbled toward her bedroom, she fell against her door before she felt two burning palms against her arms. Her back was against the bedroom door a moment later, her clouded mossy eyes met with fire, "You struck me."

She hazily smiled at him, "I'm glad you admit it."

She heard a growl and saw the man shake his head, "You. What are you? How can you.. Are you really this childish?"

Nina stopped trying to poke his biceps and sighed, "You really need to find whoever stole your sense of humor." She fumbled against the door with her hand trying to find the handle.

"What are you? What are you trying to do?"

She tilted her head and giggled, "I'm a friend. If you find your sense of humor, maybe I will try and be more then that to you." she touched her nose against his and turned the handle making the door swing open.

Hiei fell on top of her again when they hit the floor, she giggled, "Did you find it that quick?"

Her eyes closed and she felt the urge to find Hiei's lips but her search was cut short by the slamming of the front door. "Nina? Hiei?"

Nina felt lighter all of the sudden, she looked to see Hiei had gotten off of her and she laughed. A more gentle presence was beside her a moment later, "Are you alright?"

Her nostrils flared at the smell of alcohol, her hand read up and felt the soft red lockes she was use to, damp and slightly tangled, "Did you drink with jack again?"

She heard a soft chuckle, "I believe this man's name was Ochin, and we didn't do much drinking together."

Her fuzzy eyes tried to open, "Ochin?" she mumbled. While Shuichi seemed to be saying something to Hiei and didn't hear her.

"The woman spoke. Shes fine."

She felt arms around her, they scooped under her and lifted her small frame to her bed. "Do you need us to stay with you tonight?"

She heard a very defined growl, and she giggled, "I think Hiei wants some alone time with you, Shuichi."

"If you need someone to stay with you-"

Her hand reached out to pat Shuichi's comforting hand, "I'm just gonna sleep it off. I don't need anyone here for me to do that. Go home." She smiled turning on her stomach, "Goodnight, hot stuff."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful readers! Internet is becoming less and less available, but keep your fingers crossed for me that the stability comes back and stays! I'm so sorry that there isn't another chapter being uploaded today but I hope this was long enough for most of you! I don't know about you guys but here, it is HOT as HELL I think I am living there sometimes, that a bee actually got me at last and Jesus told me 'hey you, yeah not okay with you' and now me and lucy are pals. But no, I just live in the south. PLEASE keep talking to me, I so get encouraged and happy at your wonderfulwonderful words! I appreciate you all reading this! Please tell me: Did the drinking scene through you off? Not feeling Yusukes drunk slip up, Hiei too social?, the after math at Nina's not sparking any flames of believability? The old grandparents scene not nolstagic or darling in any way? Roofies? Feel free to write your reply!THANK YOU SO MUCH

**3~LOVESRED**


	16. Everything Must Go

_Easily lets get carried away_

_Easily lets get married today  
_

The two men sat in the speeding vehicle, neither of them speaking a word to each other since leaving the girl's apartment. The short man sitting cross legged in the passenger seat had his brow raised as he listened to the faint sound of the driver grinding his teeth slightly. The smirk creeped over his face as he listened to the faint monologue running around in the air waves around the red headed driver. Livid green eyes snapped their focus from the road to the man sitting at his right, the eyes narrowed and his teeth were visible as he spoke,

"If you wish to hear my thoughts, I will be more then happy to share them verbally, Hiei."

Red eyes highlighted by their raised brow seemed to laugh even though their was no smile on his face, "Was that your human way of saying _stay out of my mind, demon_."

The car came to a stop. The red head jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Hiei followed his old friend towards his human home. He not once looked back at Hiei. As he unlocked his front door, went to the kitchen, and disappeared to part of the house, Hiei simply went to the window and waited. His friend returned and finally looked Hiei in the eyes, the green in his eyes could have been compared to the burning sensation of throwing copper on a bonfire. Hiei shook his head with a smirk, convinced he would make action out of the situation at hand.

"What happened to you Kurama? Can't handle the woman's lack of interest in you all of the sudden?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "I fear for you Hiei, your memory isn't what it use to be. Nina is a good friend of mine, and as far as I can see, nothing has changed with that." He took a seat on his white throne across from the window.

Hiei stood the smirk painted clear across his face, "You weren't in that apartment, fox. You didn't hear the things she said to me."

Kurama kept his gaze from turning to a glare, his face stayed neutral, "From what I can tell Hiei, with your lagging memory, your judgement is as skewed as your social skills."

Hiei let his teeth clench together for a moment, and as soon as his jaw loosened his did not hold his tongue, "There isn't much to misinterpret when the woman offered to take her clothes off. After telling me all about your encounters with her intimately and how they weren't anything she was interested in."

"I see, then the abrasion across your cheek must have been an accident." Kurama unleashed his glare.

Hiei's teeth showed behind his smirk, "Not at all. The woman is feisty, I'll give you that much fox."

A moment later Kurama's chest was holding Hiei firmly against the wall. He let his chin drop low enough for him to speak into Hiei's ear, "I do not believe you have any intimate intentions with Nina, Hiei. Your attempt to manipulate the situation to seem otherwise, I hope, has allowed you to express whatever this new emotion is that you're dealing with. I also hope you remember what I am about to say because I will only say it once; Do not attempt your manipulation with Nina."

Hiei's nostrils flared at his friend's comments, "That sounded like a threat, Kurama."

"A warning, Hiei." Kurama took a step back so he could meet his friend's gaze, "With everyone's best intention kept at heart, of course."

Hiei scoffed at Kurama's mindful sentiment, "You sound more like them every moment."

Kurama resisted his erg to sigh, "More like who, Hiei?"

Hiei growled, "These humans. There was a time we could make any game we wished out of their puny existence and now you warn against the slightest trick."

"You have much to learn about humans still Hiei, it is regretful to see your contempt resurface like this. As for the warning, we weren't speaking about juvenile pranks, we were speaking about love."

Hiei struck the wall, a hole the size of his fist fitted in the structure, "Love is the human concept that surfaces out of their realization of how inconsequential and pathetic their miserable existence truly is! The weak looking for an equally weak counterpart they can leach off and be leached on in the attempt to claim it makes their _hearts_ stronger. Reality is that this damnable notion is the creation of such a revolting and doomed species."

"How greatly you must have considered our conversation outside of Yukina and Kuwabara's home."

Hiei watched Kurama, whose eyes were closed and hands folded. He glared, "I loath the idea that I even entertained the prospect of human love."

Kurama's eyes met his, "I can hear this, Hiei." Kurama leaned forward, "Let me ask you this Hiei.."

Hiei crossed his arms and 'hn'ed, teeth already gritted.

Kurama's eyes never faltered, "What do you feel for your sister, if not love?"

Hiei's eyes ignited as if the narrowing of his eyelids made sparks like a flint and steal, "Don't you dare begin to compare your human mother relationship to Yukina, foolish fox."

Kurama sat back in his white cushioning, "I wasn't. I simply asked a question."

Hiei scoffed, walking toward the door, "I will not answer such an ignorant question."

Kurama closed his eyes, "I think you will find, if you think about it, it is not such a bad question." He looked over his shoulder to see Hiei's back to him, one step out the door, "You may find you are more familiar with love then you realize yourself."

Without a word, Hiei stormed out of the house door left wide open in his dust. Kurama sighed, standing he walked to his front door and looked outward, reading Hiei's energy level growing farther and farther away. He shook his head the sudden drop off of Hiei's levels all together,

"You really think you will find your answers in the demon world, Hiei?"

Kurama closed the door and switched the lock on. He paused a moment, staring at the lock before smiling slightly, "Perhaps it is fitting... I will still expect an answer upon your return."

* * *

Hiei breezed past vehicle and building, then tree after tree. When he reached the realm barrier he didn't slow for a moment and charged right into the world he new. His thoughts flew as fast as his feet, he made a few attempts to hear out a mummer in his head but never liked the train tracking in those certain directions. The moment the demon world's air hit his lungs, clear ideas began to form more coherently. Hiei never stopped running, his feet moved faster and the ideas seemed more and more like solid plans. He reasoned that he might need a certain amount of conditioning before attempting the feats that came with his zooming feet. The smirk crept from his gut up his throat and bubbled onto his face.

"I'll give you an answer, fox."

The ideas were forming into plans of attack and action, but even as he told himself he would have an answer for his friend, the answer itself didn't reveal itself in Hiei's grand equation. The solution was close at hand, but there were variables missing, Hiei even realized this to a degree. The resolution of Kurama's question would be met only at the very end of Hiei's conceivabilities. His time spent in the place of his birth would find the doors, but her influence would be the key to unlock any number of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Its short! I know! I'm sorry, I debated greatly if I would even write this chapter but a few people said they wanna hear Hiei so I thought I would open the floor for them. This is all I got today so far, the debate over this little chapter kept my fingers from any serious story typing, but I have my ideeeeaaas. The next chapter will prolly have a bit of a time jump in it, but look out for some more serious girly time adventures and such. Not to say that things will be pink and fluffy, just that things will be shoju I guess, but action will soon follow I got a few ideas I am happy to throw in to make things interesting and such. What do you think though? Hiei and Kurama would totally not fight like that? The argument made no sense and jumped every which way? Writing went in and out of focus? Hiei out of character? Drama drama drama and it should be saved for the desperate housemamas? Not even worth the some 1,200 words? Lemme know! I love hearing from you and knowing you all will keep me on track! Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate your patience while this keyboard gets its lazy days back into shape! Thankyouthankyou!  
**~3LOVESRED**


End file.
